Its A Cloudy Night Sky!
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: HibariXOC: There is a new kid in school and she claims that she's one of the Vongola Guardian! How can this be? There's only 6 Vongola Guardians!...Her fighting skills are a match with the strongest Guardian..Will Hibari finally have a Rival?
1. The New Vongola Guardian!

**OK..this is my first KHR fic, I've written others but KHR this is the first!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all characters belongs to their respective owners! **

"Are you sure about this 9th-sama? This position has been kept a secret for years...revealing it now will cause quite a commotion." a girl hiding in the dark corner of the office has spoken.

"Yes...This is my final decision, besides, aren't you tired of keeping yourself a secret from the rest of the Vongola Family? I promise you, you will enjoy being with Tsuna and his guardians..you need to get used to their presence if you want to be a proper addition to his guardians" the 9th boss of Vongola Family has assured the worried girl with a warm smile.

"Alright....If this is what the 9th-sama wishes.." she left the room with half a smile.

"Good luck Riza-chan." he muttered to himself.

_**NAMIMORI MIDDLE**_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN" I'm so sleepy! Tsuna yawned tiredly.

"HAHAHA! You yawn really big~" Yamamoto chirped in response to Tsuna's lazy yawn. "You're so lazy..Hahaha!"

*WHACK!*

"Your the one to talk! You baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled frustrated to the carefree idiot.

*DING! DING! DING!*

The teacher entered the room and all the students went back to their seat.

"Ehem! Good morning class, today before we start our class, we have ANOTHER new student, she moved from Italy and will be studying here in Namimori middle..." the room buzzed in conversation. "Another? From Italy?Italians must really love Nami middle..what so great about this school?" the teacher fashed a glare, the student fell silent.

"Come on in and introduce yourself to the class.." the teacher called out.

**SILENCE......**

"Uh..I said you can come in now..theres no need to be shy." the teacher repeatedly called the 'New Student' but like before nobody came in. This time, he went outside to call her but was only greeted by an empty hall..."Huh...I wonder where she is?"

**MEANWHILE...**

"CRAP!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LAAAAAAAATUUUUUUHHH!!" a girl in Namimori middle uniform ran as fast as she could, it was already past 8:00. "I can't believe I'm late on my first day!" she ran as she ate her break fast, brushed her teeth and tied the ribbon of her uniform.

As always, Hibari stood by the gate waiting for any students that are late, threatening them, or 'Biting them to death'. Fortunately for him, his wait was not too long, he could hear his 1st victim for the day and he was beginning to see the running student. From afar, it looked like a stampede of bulls, creating a cloud-like dust trail. "I'M SSSSSSSOOOOOOO LATE! UNFORGIVABLLLEEE!!"

"Your late!" Hibari pulled out his tonfas to stop the rampaging student. When he noticed that this student wasn't about to stop, he stood in a defensive stance.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OLD MAAAAAAAAN!" the girl yelled and ran past him, knocking him down his feet. Frustrated, Hibari got up to his feet and ran after the student.

"_She called me old man......_I'll bite her to..death!"

"I'm SORRY I'm late!!!" the girl slammed the door open, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"So you finally decided to show yourself up.." the teacher said annoyed.

*TOINK* she hit herself in the head. "Sorry! I overslept!" she smiled and bowed to the class.

"My name is Riza Tanakuse! I'm from Italy and nice to meet you!"she said cheerfully.

the class was silent, it happened so fast that they didn't really catch her name.

"Why don't you go ahead and sit next to Yamamoto..." she looked into the class to see a idiotic-looking guy waving and smiling at her. "Konnichiwa Yamamoto-san!" she smiled.

***DING DING DING (LUNCH TIME)*~~~~~~~~~~**

"What did you say!?" Gokudera's frustrated voice rang in Yamamoto's head.

"Ahahahaha! You're so loud, and you turn really red when your angry! Ahahaha!" he chirped.

"I'm gonna blow you up to pieces you baseball nut!!!" Gokudera pulled out his handy-dandy dynamites and was about to throw them to Yamamoto but Tsuna stopped him in time.

"Come on you guys! No fighting! Fighting over stupid things!"

Lunch time has always been so loud and noisy for Tsuna's group, carefree and have no care as long as they're together, but little do they know, they were being watched form afar.

"*sigh* How am I gonna approach them? 'Hey my name is Riza, I'm from your class and I'm here to kill you!' GAH! that was lame.." Kill? Her insticts tells her to kill, wonder why?

*Sigh* She grabbed her bento box from her bag and sat on the highest spot of the Nami middle rooftop. "I really need to figure this out," she took a big bite out of the onigiri she packed.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!! I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO THEM!!! " she screamed out loud, scratching her head in frustration.

"Oi..you're too loud, do you know what happens to people that disturbs my sleep?"

She continued to eat her box lunch as she mumbles to herself ignoring the familiar voice behind her.

"Maybe I can go with the shy approach.." she said to herself, meanwhile, Hibari is fighting to control himself from biting the girl in front of him. "OI! did you heard what I said!"

"AH! Maybe..I can just tell them who I really am!"..Hibari..IGNORED *snap*

"I'll teach you not to ignore me while I'm talking to you!" Hibari pulled out his tonfas and attacked the girl from behind. The girl dodged his every attack with out looking or moving from her sitting spot. Her hands still holding her box lunch, eating and still muttering to herself. "I can't really say 'that!' first I gotta prove them worthy!" she said with a bright smile as her eyes glittered in delight. Out of insticts, she lifted her chopsticks to her side, it caught something hard but she ignored it and tossed whatever she had caught..***WHOOSH! CRASH!***

What was that? she looked down from the spot she was sitting on. There was a figure laying down face flat on the floor. "Hey...are you alright?" she asked. The figure slowly got up, there was a 'I-will-kill-you-til-you're-torn-into-pieces atmosphere' and it gave her the chills. "What are you doing down there? That's no place for a student to be sleeping!" The atmosphere worsen, she could see how dark it got around the figure.

"I will bite you to death!" he muttered his voice trying to sound calm.

"HEEEEEEEYYY! you're that old man by the gate this morning..OH! You're not old! I guess I'm sorry! Ahahaha!" she chuckled ignoring the killing atmospere, she don't seem like she's afraid of him.

Without further talking, the figure jumped up and attacked her with his Tonfas..swinging it like a mad man, he has no proper style but he's good, fast and strong..she figured it right away who that man is.

She smiled a bright smile, "I'm Riza Tanakuse!..Its nice to meet your acquaintance...Hibari Kyouya-san!" His never-breaking nerve quaver for a moment to find out that this girl he was fighting knows him yet he knows nothing about her. Interesting.

Like him, she was able to stay calm as Hibari tries to hit her, failing to make a hit, Hibari changed his pace, he started to move faster. small square holes opened on his tonfas revealing sharp spikes. The same as before he was unable to give her a good beating..and he's having fun fighting this strange girl. She stopped dodging and stood in place, waiting for Hibari to get closer. The tonfa made a whooshing sound as Hibari swung it to his right, but then it was stuck...Stuck? no It can't be stuck, they're in the middle of the roof with no wall around them..then how can...

Hibari turned his head around to see Riza holding his tonfa with her bare hand, despite the spikes and her bleeding hand, she was able to keep an unnerving smile.

"Yare yare....Lets put this away before somebody gets hurt..or worst..you." She pulled the tonfa dragging Hibari with it towards her, their faces inches apart.

"Let's end this shall we?!" and with a swift kick in the gut, she made Hibari flew across the other building of Nami middle, where Tsuna and his friends were gathering.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna squeeked in surprise when he heard a loud crash behind them. They ran towards the spot, only to see Hibari half concious on the ground.

"Hibari-san! What happened?" Tsuna asked him worried.

"......" no response from him, he merely got up to his feet, his tonfas in hand.

"Is he fighting someone?" Tsuna asked.

"Oi! Hibari!" Yamamoto called out but Hibari kept on walking.

"Ohohoho! you're still alive?..." Riza stood on top of the thin fence that surrounds the rooftop. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" she jumped down. "Forgive me! Forgive me! FORGIVE MEEE!!! ITS UNFORGIVABLEEEE!!!!" she quickly apologized to Hibari kneeling in front of him him, bowing, letting her head hit the ground hard repeatedly.

"Now..where did we see that before?" Reborn said as he looked at Gokudera.

"Get up!" Hibari glared down at her, but she ignored him, silently bowed down, not making any eye contact.

"Hmph!..."Hibari walked away, he got tired of the girl...but an interesting one.

"WHEW! he finally left!" Riza got up relieved.

"Y-You're Riza-chan from class! were you fighting Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

She shook her head. I'm not really fighting him..i think..I was just trying to dodge him..Hey you're Tsunayoshi Sawada!" she was about to approach him, but Gokudera stopped her, dynamites in hand.

"Alright, cut the crap! Who are you?!" there was a defensive tone.

"...oh..uh..oh no..should I tell them?..Uh what should I do?...Um..I." she mumbled to herself twiddling her fingers like a shy middle school girl. this frustrates Gokudera more.

"Ahahahaha! Come on now Gokudera-san.."

"Shut up you baseball nut! What if this girl is here to assassinate the 10th?!"

"OH NO! I WOULDN'T DO THAT! not to the 10th anyway!..."  
"Well what are you here for?!"

"I'm Riza, the secret guardian of the 10th boss of the Vongola Famiy...I'm the Night Sky Guardian! _I know its lame but..._I'm here to provide help to the future boss. NICE TO MEET YOU!"

**"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?"** they all said in unison..


	2. Thanks for the FOOD!

**A/N: I knew it! I knew i forgot to write something in chappy 1! OK!..I CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT THE WHOLE AFTER THE FUTURE ARC THING!...IMAH PUT IT..BETWEEN THE VARIA ARC AND THE FUTURE ARC....I THOUGHT I WAS RUSHING THINGS WITHOUT DECIDING MY PROPER PLOT..SO AFTER THINKING FOR A COUPLE DAYS I DECIDED ON THIS XD! AND DON'T WORRY PEOPLE, MUKURO AND THE GANG IS STILL GONNA BE PART OF THIS FIC..AFTER ALL HE'S ONE OF FAVE CHARACTER! R&R PLEASE!!!  
**

**ANYWAYS!! Thanks for the review and faves! I really appreciate it and it inspired me more to write and update sooner! XD THANK!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" they all said in unison, but Gokudera's voice overpowered the rest. He seemed bothered about it, and he refuse to believe the words she said.

"Quit rambling nonsense! There are only 6 guardians! Your not one of us!" Yamamoto on the other hand, just smiled his weird idiotic smile and slapped Gokudera on the back.

"Haha! Calm down Gokudera!! I'm sure she's harmless"

"What the hell are you talking about you baseball nut?! Clearly she beat Hibari with no effort at all and you still think she's harmless?" he yelled back at Yamamoto. Tsuna looked a bit worried, he turned to face Riza and stared at her intently. He was felt uneasy just looking at her wide grin, she's been grinning since they started talking.

"G-Gokudera-kun, don't you think its a bit harsh jumping into conclusions before we actually know the truth..I mean, she might be telling the truth." Tsuna said meekly.

"But 10th! You can't really trust this woman! I mean she's from Italy! She-"

"You're from Italy too..." Yamamoto cut him off, Gokudera fell silent.

Riza approached Tsuna, walking around him, staring at him from head to toe.

"EH? You're the 10th boss of the Vongola family?...You're not really what I expected." a tone of disappointment can be clearly trace in her voice. "I imagined the 10th boss to be bit more tougher, muscular...like..Harnold Scharzevegger* crossed with Huse Knee*...or was it the other guy.." she started muttering to herself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera snapped..she just gave him a wide annoying grin and shrugged.

"Ok, that's it! I'm gonna kill her!" he pulled out his bombs and were about to throw it at her when...** KICK!!!**

Gokudera flew a couple of feet away with his bomb when **BOOM!!** His bomb exploded along with him..as the smoke cleared, Gokudera's charred body can be seen laying on the floor unconscious.

"Ciaossu!" A voice was heard soon after.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?! And why did you kicked Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna said in surprise, there was a baby in a black suit standing next to Tsuna. Riza stared at him, wondering where and when she seen this baby..he's familiar, and the name resounded in her head..Reborn.

*DING* a light lit up, she remembered a lost yet not forgotten memory. She took a step back...realizing who this baby is.

"Ciaossu Riza-chan...Its been---" She disappeared.

"Eh? Where did Riza-chan go?" Tsuna looked around but there was no trace of Riza anywhere, she just left without a word.

_"You haven't change a bit Riza.."_ Reborn muttered under his breath,

Tsuna looked down at him. "Do you know her Reborn?" he asked.

**KICK!** "Ja! Let's go No-good Tsuna..your class is about to start." he ignored Tsuna's question.. "But what about Gokudera-kun?!"

"He'll wake up soon enough."

"See you later Gokudera!" Yamamoto chirped as he followed Reborn and Tsuna in.

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Yamamoto asked one last time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NEXT DAY.....**

"Good Morning 10th!!" Riza came in the class room with _as always_ a wide grin on her face. Yamamoto and Tsuna waved back as she waved. Gokudera on the other hand was grumpy like ever before. He gave her the coldest glare but she didn't mind, a smile can make him go away.

"You look cheerful today!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Haha! Just being me!..Sorry about yesterday Gokudera-kun..I hope you're not too hurt!"

Gokudera scowled, shooting a glare at her.

"Anyways...."

"Ciaossu!" Reborn appeared before Riza was able to say anything. And before Reborn could see her, she dashed out of the classroom.

"Eh? Riza-chan..where did she go?" Tsuna looked around the room.

"She probably have to go use the ladies room.." Yamamoto chipped in.

"......." Gokudera just stared at the door where Riza disappeared, after then Reborn disappeared too.

***DING DING DING!***

Class has ended for lunch and Riza never came back to class. Tsuna and Yamomoto got a little worried about it, but Gokudera encouraged them to forget about her and that she'll be fine, even though she's a stupid woman.

Riza took a long nap on the roof of Nami Middle, she had completely forgotten about class, and lazily sighed, gazing at the clouds. "I didn't expect that Reborn-san would be here, the 9th definitely didn't say anything about this though....Just mentioning his name just gives me the chills." ***GROOOWWLLLL***.....

"Lunch time already?...but I already ate my lunch..I'm such a glutton.." she got up to her feet. "TO THE CAFETERIA!!" she said enthusiastically as she dramatically pointed towards the direction of the door.

The hallway was almost empty, even though its lunch time..she wondered why, students usually crowd around the hallways during lunch time but why now? She let out a loud gasp..

"C-Could it be...that..that..." she paused. "...the cafeteria is serving something special?!" with this thought, she dashed down the hall way, not even slowing down to make a turn. Then she caught a strange scent. It smelled delicious to her nose and her stomach growled even louder. She skidded to a stop when she finally found the source of the smell. She stood in front of a door with a square plaque with 'Reception Room' written.

"Reception Room?...." Riza pushed the door open slowly, it didn't make any creaking sound which she was thankful for, she's really curious and hungry.

The room was empty, it seems nobody was there. But the room was well furnished. Ornate furniture and the room was well clean. Something caught her eyes, (her nose most likely), a bento box lay on a desk still steaming in freshness, next to it was a box of rice and curry. Her stomach made another loud growl.

"Maybe a little taste wont hurt, I wonder what Japanese cuisine really taste like, All i ever had since I came here is Onigiri.." she quickly sat on the chair, and picked up the chopsticks. A taste turned into something, she almost devoured the whole box. She squeeled in delight. "This is so delicious!" she continued to eat when the door to the room opened.

"Who are you..?" A cold yet familiar voice spoke. Riza turned her head to look, chopsticks still in her mouth, a raven haired male stood at the doorway, towel in hand. Clearly he was just in the washroom where he washed his hands (no duh!).

"Why are you here?" he asked another question, Riza stared at him intently.

"That was wierd...I thought I heard somebody talk.." she shrugged, ignoring Hibari's question she continued stuffing her face with food.

Hibari walked towards her, looming in front of the desk. He glared at her intently as he watch her devour his lunch. He pulled out his tonfa without saying a word to her.

"How dare you trespass...I'll bite you until you're dead" again his words were ignored by the gluttonous girl and continued eating. "I think this room is haunted, or maybe I'm just going insane? I'm really hearing voices here." she made a fake shudder.

"You stupid woman..." he said as he lunges toward her,swinging his tonfa to the side. Riza merely jumped out of the way, landing gracefully behind him. She turned around to face Hibari and the box lunch she's still holding is almost empty. She looked down at her hand.."So much for 'just one taste'..I wonder who this lunch belongs to?" Hibari was getting irritated but he kept his calm composure. How can this stupid girl move like this?

"You're an interesting one...but you're still one of the herbivores." a wide smirk formed in his face, he was enjoying the fight but the fact that she trespassed in the reception room and touched his property frustrates him more.

Riza let out a small burp, and patted her stomach. "Oh my..I'm so full!" she squeeled, Hibari was losing his patience and she want the girl out of there. He jumped at her, striking her with a couple of consecutive swings. Riza dodged the attacks, swaying her body from left to right, as she slowly took a couple of steps back. "Oh my..there's a pretty nice breeze in here" she joked.

Hibari swung his leg to a kick, Riza jumped back, landing on the window sill. She was trapped, it was a long way down to the ground and in front of her is the frustrated head prefect.

Hibari ran towards her to give her the last blow, Riza was quick, she tossed the empty box lunch at his face and jumped out of the window.

"Thanks for the FOOOOOD!" despite the height of the building, she managed to land safely. Hibari was left standing by the window, the empty box lunch in hand.

"That woman..she's very irritating, yet interesting....I'll bite her to death.."

***GRROOOWWWLLL*** A growling sound filled the room, Hibari sat on the couch and took a quick nap instead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I SOWEE ABOUT THIS CHAP! I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS..IT'D BE MORE FUNNY IF IT REALLY HAPPEN! LOL**

**I TRIED MY BEST TO GET INTO HIBARI'S CHARACTER, BUT ITS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT . HAHA!**

**OH AND THE STARS I PUT IN THE NAMES UP THERE..**

**Harnold Scharzevegger*= ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER **

** Huse Knee*= BRUCE LEE  
**


	3. Poison Cooking!

**A/N: YAY CHAPPY 3! POISON COOKING! I ENJOY WRITING THIS CHAP...WELL I GOT MORE MOTIVATED WRITING THIS WHEN HIBARI'S CHARACTER SONGS CAME ON MEH PLAYER! 'HITORIBOCCHI NO SADAME AND (KOUKO NO PRIDE BY TYL HIBARI) YAY!! SAKURA ADDICTION CAME ON SOON AFTER!!! YAY LOL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! YEAH BLAH BLAH! I FORGOT TO PUT A DICLAIMER IN CHAPPY 2 OH WELL!**

**ANYWAYS..IMAH STOP NOW SO YOU CAN READ..I'M STOPPING HERE..I'M STOPPING...STOP! STOPPING! XD LOL! I'M STOPPING NOW FOR SERIOUS!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Hibari lay on the couch in the Reception Room where he takes his nap, he's a light sleeper so any sound can wake him up. The room has been his second favorite spot to rest, the first one is the rooftop of his school. But recently, he was unable to get any sleep up there due to one annoying girl, he would love to bite her to death, but his attempts always end up in failure. It was an irritating fact, he'd get her when he gets a chance.

Then out of nowhere there was a crunching sound. His peaceful nap was disturbed, and someone will be paying for it. ***CRUNCH!..MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH!*** there was another crunching sound but this time it was followed by loud munching, as if someone was eating stone. Hibari shot his eyes open and jerked right up, to see a familiar girl sitting on the other side of the couch. she appears to be eating something.

"You again...Trespassers are punished by me, personally." He was bit groggy and disoriented but he was able to conceal it with an emotionless face. There was silence, the munching stopped. Riza looked at Hibari, staring at him intently.

"Don't worry, I wont be here long." Hibari was a bit surprise, she finally acknowledge his presence, not that he cares anyway.

"Then what is it you want? You disturbed my sleep....I'll bite you to-"

"I know I know..you'll bite me to death because I woke you up..." she cut his sentence off. She took a box from her side and handed it over to Hibari.

"Here..I made some cookies for you...its an apology for last week..I was being an ass and I ate your lunch..I was just really hungry." she shrugged. "Its a little burnt though, but still edible..and I took a couple of pieces while waiting for you to wake up." Hibari looked down at the box, there were four, and a half eaten piece left. "I dont need this nor do I want it...I just want to bite you to death."

"You know...that phrase is really getting old..Anyway..I'll go as soon as you try the cookies I made, I put my all making that so you should be grateful!." her enthusiasm annoys the heck out him, and she want to rid of her as soon as possible. He hesitated for a moment and Riza was getting anxious and impatient.

"Come on! How hard can it be? All you have to do is take a bite and swallow...like this!" she got up and leaped on top of Hibari snatching a piece of cookie. She shoved the whole thing in his by the scrawny yet heavy girl, he was unable to protest. The cookie was already in his mouth, there was a bitter taste due to it being burnt. He munched on it, only feeling pain shot into his jaw. The cookie was hard as rock.

Hibari pushed her away with his tonfa, he spit the awful cookie out. "How dare you! Is this your way of a practical joke?" he said coolly and calm, but clearly he was already pissed off. He got up and faced Riza, whom standing nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"I...uh...didn't really mean it for that to happen! It tasted fine when I ate it!" her nervousness showing. Hibari sensed this, he got a bit confused considering she fought well the other week. But now she's only showing weakness..

"I'm really sorry!"** *GGGRRROOOWWWLLL...* ** Her tummy started to growl filling the room with a violent noise. "I..gotta eat..." she said weakly. "I'll see you later...Lark-kun*.."

*TWITCH* Riza ran out the room before Hibari could attack her again.

"What an annoying girl...Such a herbivore..." Hibari walked back to the couch and went back to his peaceful nap.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm so hungry!..Maybe I'd go to the tenth's house.." Riza skipped with glee towards the Sawada household, even though the school wasn't out yet. She didn't take her time, and reached the house as fast as she can manage. Outside, Tsuna's mom was gardening, humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Konnichiwa! Nana-san!" Tsuna's mom turned around to face her, confused she approached Riza. "Do we know each other?" she asked, Riza shook her head and smiled. "I'm Tsuna-san's friend from school!" Nana giggled and invited Riza in.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NAMIMORI MIDDLE**

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!, my mom wants to invite you guys over for dinner!" Tsuna asked his two friends as they walk home from school.

"Tenth! I'll be honored to come over!" Gokudera replied excitedly.

"Awesome!, I'll have to stop by at home though, help my dad for a little bit then I'll be there, I'll bring some fresh sushi too." Yamamoto was still his carefree self. Yamamoto separated from Gokudera and Tsuna. "I'll see you later Tsuna, Gokudera.."

"Tch! I'd prefer if you don't come!"

From afar, Yamamoto's laugh was heard. Tsuna and Gokudera reached the house, but there was a funky smell coming from the inside. "I have a bad feeling about this tenth.." Tsuna nodded in agreement. They entered the house, it seems the whole house is filled with purple smoke, it was coming from the kitchen. "MOM!" Tsuna called out worriedly. As the kitchen door open, Bianchi was standing by the counter chopping a horrible looking purple fish. And by the table, was a brown haired girl happily munching on a dish with purple steam frizzling out.

"Oh HI tenth! Gokudera-kun!" She greeted. "You want some?" she lifted the dish, offering it to them. Gokudera and Tsuna made a face, and refused to take it.

"Ok, its your lost..its really good."

Tsuna sat next to Riza, watching her curiously. "Riza-chan..why are you here?" Tsuna asked her. There was a long pause before she managed to look up from her plate.

"I got hungry, so I thought I'd stop by here. I don't really have a permanent house...AND..I asked Bianchi-san to teach me how to cook. Nana-san told me she was a good cook, she was right! All the dishes she cooked was so good.!!!" Tsuna and Gokudera made a loud gulp.

"Riza-chan...aren't you feeling a little nauseated?Or sick?" Riza shook her head..."Nope, i ate about four or five plates and I'm still feeling ok."

"GAH! What is up with you woman!? You're such a glutton!!! You're gonna BLOW up!" Riza ignored and just giggled. Bianchi joined the trio with two platters of fried chicken still steaming with purple steam. "You boys should have some too." Bianchi threw the platters and hit Gokudera and Tsuna on the face.

"D....Dou..ble..KILL.." Gokudera managed to say before they passed out.

"Riza-chan...the bento box you were preparing is done..take it and good luck." Bianchi smiled at her. Riza waved goodbye and thanked Bianchi for the 'wonderful' food she had treated her. She skipped back to the direction where Namimori Middle is. She giggled with glee and excitement.."I wonder if he'll like this better, he's getting really interesting..he truly is the strongest guardian of the 10th." Riza reached the iron gates of Nami middle, there's few student left in school due to their afternoon activities, and the sun is almost setting filling the skies with an orange hue. She let out a loud sigh before she entered the building. Her footstep made loud echoing noise as she walk down the hallway to the Reception Room.

As she entered the room, it was empty. Windows were tightly shut, stack of paper works were neat placed on top of the desk. There was a little change in the room, there was now a small coffee table in the middle of the room facing the comfy couch.

"I wonder where he is?..Should i really be doing this?..Will he like this? Maybe I should go...but I want to apologize to him..I wonder if he'll like it..He probably wont like it..I should go...but I really want to give this to him.." She started rambling to herself that she didn't notice that the room got dimmer. The sun had already set, only the shimmer of the moonlight lit the room

"He's probably not coming...Oh well! I'll just leave." She was about to leave the room but stopped. "On second thought, I could still wait for a couple of minutes." Riza turned back around and sat on the couch. She placed the bento box on the table so it wont get ruined.

An hour passed, the person whom she was waiting for still didn't come. She was getting sleepy and she really comfortable sitting on the soft couch. Her eyes got heavy, and blurry until she finally fell asleep on the couch.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NEXT DAY....**

Riza was having a wonderful dream, she was in food wonderland..(seriously is food all she can think of?), showered with fresh sushi, swimming in a pool of curry, when ***THUD!* **There was a loud thud, she slowly opened her eyes and realized she fell asleep in the reception room. Without getting up, she turned her head to side to see a pale hand, clutching on the side of the couch. "Eh? I wonder who's hand this is?" She got up to see who it was, and to her surprise it was certain male she was waiting for.

"I'll....bite....you to..death." he said despite the pain he was feeling.

"Lark-kun! W-what are you doing there?" she stupidly asked.

"First you made me eat rock cookies..and now you're trying to poison me?..Who-Who do you think you are?" He's face was more pale. Wait poison? Riza looked at the bento he left on the table just to see it open and half eaten. "Lark-kun..you ate it? Did you like it?"

Hibari used all his strength to get up, he pinned Riza on the couch, pressing his cold tonfa on her neck. "I'll...I'll bi..." he dropped his tonfa, passing out on top of Riza. She couldn't get a reaction as to what was happening. Hibari just passed out on her.

"Hibari-san? Hibari-san? Oh crap..I think I just made it worse."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: YOSH!!I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! OH AND THE WORD I PUT A STAR IN...{ HIBARI LITERALLY MEANS LARK IN ENGLISH..I LOOKED IT UP..ITS SOME KIND OF BIRD..MY FRIEND AND I THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD NICKNAME..-_- SHOWS HOW OBSESSED WE ARE OF KHR..LOL!!! DON'T KILL ME NEE-SAN!}**

**R&R PLEASE! IT HELPS ME GET MOTIVATED!! LOL!  
**


	4. Club Mayhem!

**A/N: YAY CHAPPY 4! AGAIN I ENJOYED WRITING THIS, IT WAS FUN AND I HOPE U LIKE IT^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!!  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Its been almost a month since Riza came to Japan, her popularity in school skyrocketed and she doesn't like it much. Why? because she's only popular with clubs, and for the past few days, they've been chasing her. Her athletic capabilities spread through out the entire school like a disease. And because of this, she was unable to talk to Hibari to properly apologize. He probably wont talk to her, but that wont stop her from doing it anyway.

"TANAKUSE-SAN!!!" the captain of the karate club called out to Riza, she was sitting by the shade of a tree, resting. "TANAKUSE-SAN! PLEASE JOIN THE KARATE CLUB!!!" she looked up.

"NO! TANAKUSE-SAN! JOIN MY CLUB! JOIN THE BASKETBALL CLUB!!!" the team captain of the basketball club wasn't far behind. Soon after, more club leaders showed up. Riza scrambled to her feet to avoid the mayhem that was about to brew between the club leaders.

"SHE'S JOINING OUR CLUB!" says one.

"NO! SHE'S OURS!" says another.

"I ASKED HER FIRST!!!" it seems it has begun, a brawl between them, a fight for who Riza should join. She took this opportunity to sneak pass them. She got away, or so she thought. One of them saw her sneaking away.

"Hey! Tanakuse-san! Wait up!!!" he called out, so the rest of the leaders turned their heads around to see her a couple of feet away from them.

"Um...I gotta go?" she meekly reasoned.

"Get her!" Riza gulped and ran inside the school building, maybe then she could find someone to help her. Unfortunately there was nobody there, not a single soul that can help her.

Then suddenly she thought up a wonderful idea. She skidded to a stop, turning around to face her pursuers. The club leaders just managed to stop, before they hit her.

"Ok, ok! I'll join your clubs...Only if I like it..so I'm gonna have to see which club is the best." she said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Really? You'll join?" the Rugby club captain asked.

"Sure I'll try all the clubs, and I'll see which one is the best...I'll start with the Karate club.."

The Karate club leader jumped with glee. "YES!! AWESOME!!!"

"So...shall we start now?..Theres gonna be plently of club to.._test_." they all nodded in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THE KARATE DOJO...**

"Ok..here's what I want you guys to do..." Riza started, the karate club members circled around her. "I want you all to come at me, if you all manage to defeat me then I'll join." there were low murmurs, a little sceptic about it. But the team captain was so confident that they'll win, one girl against a group of karate members, its a piece of cake; or so they thought.

"OK men! ATTACK!!!" all at once they jumped in on her. The room was filled with awful noises, bones cracking and snapping. Some of them flew right out of the dojo. And in a matter of seconds, every single Karate members were left stunned and paralyzed on the floor.

"Hmmmm?..This club is weak! See you later!" She skipped out of the dojo, leaving the members unconscious and a bit humiliated.

"On to the next! I want to get this over with!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SOCCER FIELD...**

"Riza-chan! You finally showed up!" the team captain greeted her arrival. Everyone was tense, they really want her in their club. "So, you finally finished with the Karate club!" he added. Riza nodded with a smile, unaffected with what she did to the members of the karate club.

"OK! Here's the thing! I'm going to try and make a goal, but you all gonna have to stop me! If I make a goal, I won't be joining this club..ok?" Everybody nodded.

And with a screeching noise of the whistle, it begun. One by one they ran at Riza to try and get the ball, but she managed to avoid them and kept the ball. She was nearing the goalie, but she has something else in mind. She stopped the ball and prepared for a kick...she was still a couple of feet away from the goal and its well guarded. She put all her strength in her right leg, kicking the ball in an inhuman speed. The ball hit one of the players, then two, the three, soon after, it bounced in each player knocking them down until the goalie was the only one left. The goalie positioned him self and prepared to catch the ball. The ball just passed a couple of inches from his head, it went straight it the net. It spun violently creating a puff of smoke, its not over yet, the ball bounced back out hitting the goalie right at the back of his head. Now its over.

"This club is weak too...that'll show them, after this I'm sure they wont come after me."

_____

One by one, she had finished her 'tests', and there were a lot of pain involved. She left all the club members injured, but not too much only enough to get them off her back. It was almost the end of the day, and theres on last club she needs to take care of, after that, she can walk around freely. Even the boxing club is no match for her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BASEBALL FIELD...**

Riza arrived at the baseball field where everybody waited patiently for her. "Hey guys! are you ready to be defeated?" she said this with a smile.

"Riza-chan!" Yamamoto called, Riza looked at his way, he was waving so she waved back and with a smile.

"Ok guys here's the deal...I'm going to hit every ball in this pitching machine, if all you manage to catch the balls without getting knocked down..then I'll join!" the team all scattered in field positioning themselves.

"Eh Riza-chan...I wish you'd just join us!" Yamamoto chirped.

"I gotta prove that this club is worthy!" Yamamoto chuckled

"Sure sure! Haha!" Yamamoto positioned himself in the field too, waiting for the batter to hit.

The pitching machine turned on, firing baseballs in an astonishing speed. Riza managed to hit all the balls, flying towards the catchers. Unfortunately for them, it was to powerful and fast and missed the catch, instead the ball hit THEM knocking them unconscious.

Riza dropped the bat and was relieved that its over. "Riza-chan!!! LOOK!" It was Yamamoto's voice. She turned around to see that he's still standing up..and what's that? A ball? Yamamoto managed to catch a ball, smiling and waving it. Riza wasn't surprise at all, he is after all, the Rain Guardian of Vongola the 10th. She smiled back.

"So, does that mean you'll join our club?" he called out.

"Sorry Yamamoto-kun! One ball is not enough, i said all of you! BYE!" Riza skipped out of the field as soon as she was able to.

Now she can go to school without any worries tomorrow. Peaceful days will finally come back.

______________________________________________________________________________

**NEXT DAY...**

"TANAKUSE-SAN! JOIN OUR CLUB! YOU'RE PERFORMANCE YESTERDAY WAS AMAZING!!" never mind she spoke too soon. All the club that she mercilessly defeated are now gathering in front of the school gate.

"E-Eh?!" was all she managed to say, she was amazed at these persistent guys, she thought after all the beating she did to them, was enough to make them go away. So now, all she can do is......**RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!**

The chase didn't end yesterday, she made it worse for herself, so now she's going to run and hide all her years in Nami Middle. *DING!* Another idea came to her, but this time its really gonna hurt...for them that is.

She ran down the hall and climbed up the stairs until she reached the right floor she wanted to be. She can see the door to a room and she quicken her pace, slamming the door open. "HELP ME HIBARI-SAN! YOU GOTTA HIDE ME!..?" Hibari and Kusakabe were organizing paper works, and it seems that Hibari is in a foul mood.

"THERE! SHE WENT IN THERE!" the group of pursuers were approaching, it wasn't long that they all entered the reception room. Unfortunately for them, Hibari stood there waiting.

"You're all an eyesore...You're all crowding in here....I'll have to bite you all to death." This next scene is too graphic to describe, lets just use our imagination..it involves a lot of pain and blood.

"Whew~! Thanks Hibari-san! You're a life saver.." Hibari shot a glare at her.

"I didn't do it for you...they were crowding.." Riza smiled at him, he looked away and went back to his chair.

"They're so persistent I told them that I didn't want to join their clubs."

"I didn't ask you to-"

"Even though i beat them yesterday they still came for more!" She cut Hibari off.

"Well...I'm going now..thanks."

"......" there was no response from him now. He tries to concentrate on the paper on his hand. Riza left the reception room cautiously, just in case there were some club members left. It only took her a couple of steps away from the room when somebody called her. She turned around to see Kusakabe running towards her.

"What is it Kusakabe-san?" she asked him

"Riza-chan..why don't you join the committee...or at least tell _THEM_ that you already joined us..that way they wont bother you.." Riza smiled at the offer.

"Is this Hibari-san's idea?"

"N-no! Its my idea...I..uh..just asked for his..permission!" he smiled awkwardly,but this made her smile more. "Thanks Kusakabe-san...and thank Hibari-san for me too." Riza left Kusakabe and headed home..(more like Tsuna's roof).

"Hmmm...why am I getting a feeling that I'm forgetting to do something?...I know it has something to do with..uh..what was it?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: WHEW~! I HOPE THIS CHAPPY AINT TOO LAME...I ENJOYED WRITING IT SO YEAH! XD AND DON'T WORRY HIBARI AND RIZA IS JUST ABOUT TO START THEIR LOVEY DOVEY STUFF LOL THIS IS HIBARI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE SO TOO MUCH LOVEY DOVEY STUFF IS JUST NOT HIM!! BUT THERE WILL BE SOMETHING DEVELOPING XD!!**


	5. The Night Sky Ring

**A/N: YAY! CHAPPY 5!!! THIS CHAP FINALLY REVEALS SOME STUFF, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS TOO^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, EXCEPT FOR RIZA^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Riza sat at the Nami Middle rooftop, it was the weekend and she got nothing else to do. She got kicked out of Tsuna's place by Gokudera, he still doesn't trust her that much. He still can't accept that there's a secret guardian in the family, specially someone who doesn't have a proof. Riza still didn't get the ring, the 9th was supposed to send it to her and she never got it.

"I wonder what the 9th is doing now?...I hope he's ok" Riza mumbled as she gaze up the cloudless skies. Summer vacation is getting near, and she want to at least serve her future boss. One time will be enough for her, but Gokudera always drive her away._'Until you show me proof that you're a Guardian, I'm not letting you get too close to the tenth!'_ What an annoying guy, can't mind his own business.

"Ciaossu!" a voice called out from above. Riza looked around but there was nobody there except for her. "Over here!" and with that she felt a sharp pain behind her, knocking her off her feet. She turned around to see a large urchin looking object sticking on her back.

"Ada-ada-ada..ah..adddaa..." she stuttered in surprise. "GYAH!! I'm gonna die!!" then suddenly, the urchin-like object separated from her, landing next on the ground.

"You're stupid as always Riza, you never changed." the object spoke. Riza's eyes widened in surprise to recognize the little voice.

"R...Reborn-san!" she was about to run away from the strange mafia baby, but Reborn turned chameleon, Leon to a gun and pointed it at her.

"Not so fast Riza.." She froze on the spot, she knows what will happen to her if she didn't obey him. "Riza...I have something for you from the 9th...you were pulling a disappearing act whenever I find you." Riza didn't answer; Reborn placed a small box in front of him. He position himself into a kicking stance, like he was about to kick a soccer ball. It looked like his kick wasn't too hard, although it was hard enough to create a huge bump on her head, where the box hit.

"YOW! That hurts!" Riza turned around to see Reborn wearing one of his unusual outfits. She looked down to see the object that had hit her in the head. A box with a dark hue of blue lays flat on the ground with the letter V engraved on the lid.

"Is this..." Riza started to say when..***KICK!* **knocking her of her feet once again.

"Stupid Riza!" Reborn stated as he calmly stomps on Riza multiple times. Riza cries in pain, she never would have thought she'd experience this torture again. The tortures she experience when she was still in Reborn's care as her teacher.

"WAH! Reborn-san!! I'm not your student anymore!! Please!! ITAI!!" she cried again.

"The 9th sent this box for you..he wanted me to give it personally since its very valuable, I received it the day you arrived. I'd come to give it...you run the moment you see me.." Reborn stopped stomping her after he had already given her a couple of bruises. "You never changed Riza...you cower from your teacher as always." She lay on the floor in silence, even though she's a strong hitman, deep within her, she still fear her old teacher. Why wouldn't she? For the past 10 years of her life, it has been a big torture for her. Even little the mistakes she made, she'd earn a big punishment for it.

"Gomene Reborn-san..Old habits die hard." she meekly replied, she staggered as she slowly got up to her feet. Staring at the small box on her hand, she had completely tuned out Reborn. She traced the emblem with her index finger, wondering whether this would be enough proof for Gokudera to believe her. His trust is the only missing link she needs to gain. She opened the box, revealing a ring similar to the Vongola Guardian rings. Although, the emblem of the Night Sky Guardian was engraved on the bottom of the shell reliefs. Riza stared at the relief engraving of a Crescent moon with a star within its curve, the sole emblem of the Night Sky Guardian, her emblem.

"The Night Sky Guardian, one who protects the family from despair. Protecting the ones whom protect the heart of the Family, providing them power at their darkest time...that's the Night Sky Guardian's duty.." Riza whispered to herself, Reborn merely listened to her and watch her as she intently stares at the ring.

"Tell me Riza, what do you intend to do now that you possess the ring." there was a serious tone in his voice. Riza looked at him in a pause.

"What do you mean Reborn-san...this ring belongs to me...I'll use it as a proper Guardian of the Vongola family."

"...." Reborn fell silent in a haze of thoughts, something was bothering him yet he couldn't figure out what it is that troubles him. He knows her well, but something has changed, even though he say things to her about not changing, he knows too well that she did change in some way.

"Ja Riza! Go back to Italy!" ***KICK!!*** his kick this time was stronger than before, knocking her down again and this time she was out cold. Reborn left the unconscious Riza, under the steaming heat of the sun.

_____

_"Tenth! Are you sure its ok to have this girl in your house?"_it was a voice familiar to her, to her, it was an annoying familiar voice.

_"But she could die in that heat!...Besides, Reborn said to get her.." _a weak sounding voice replied to the other. Riza slowly opened her eyes to see a white flat ceiling. Ceiling? Why is there a ceiling? Last thing she remembers, she as at the Namimori Rooftop.

"AH! Riza-chan, you're awake!" a brown and spiky haired boy rushed next to her. She was surprise to see that it was Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san....where am I?" she asked, her hand rubbing the back of her head. It was stinging from the beatings she got from her former teacher.

"How did you get to look like that Riza-chan?" Tsuna pointed at the cuts and bruises.

"You should know 10th...You've experienced his beating too..!" she cheerfully replied. Tsuna paused to think, he then looked up to answer when ***KICK!***

"Dame-Tsuna!" the baby in suit appeared out of nowhere kicking Tsuna from behind. Riza chuckled in amusement. _"I guess, even my teacher would never change"_ Reborn stared at her intenly making her feel uncomfortable.

"Reborn-san...I forgot to tell you thank you for keeping the ring safe and..." The ring! The ring is not in her pocket.

"Tsuna-san did you find a box this big?" her hand creating the size of the ring box she had achieved. Gokudera tossed a box at her hitting her lightly on the forehead.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Riza nodded, "You didn't..." Gokudera and Tsuna shook their head, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I was gonna show it you anyways..." she opened the box, showing the ring inside to them, Gokudera and Tsuna were surprise to see the content. They finally believed what she told them before, Gokudera felt stupid about his actions towards her, he was unable say anything.

"Well 10th, from now on, I will officially be a Guardian of your Family!"

_____

School started with an assembly, usually Nami middle don't hold their assembly in the middle of the week. Its usually during Mondays or Fridays. The gym filled up in an instant, the students were curious as to what they're going to talk about.

"I wonder what's up?" Gokudera asked as he lazily walked inside the gym, getting in line with his class.

At the front stage, the school principal prepared himself to give the entire school his news, and by the looks of it, its a good one.

"As we all know, summer is about to start. The students of Namimori middle school has been, for the past months been good and true to their school. And to reward all you today, a special person has come to give the most surprising award that all of you deserve. Now, let me introduce to you that special person, Professor Boreen(Borin), the most intelligent teacher that I have ever met." and with that small introduction, a small person came in from the back stage, wearing a graduation hat and gown.

"What the..? Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, Gokudera called Tsuna from the back.

"10th! That's not Reborn-san! His name is Professor Boreen!" Tsuna sighed in defeat, Riza on the other hand giggled, it seems Tsuna and her are the only ones who realized that Reborn and Boreen are the same person. Well, they are his students, in Riza's case, former student.

"Ehem" the little professor cleared his throat. "As your Principal had said, you all have been excellent student and thus will be rewarded with something you all deserve..." he paused and the gym immediately filled with murmurs. "The student body of Namimori will be rewarded with a 3 day school trip, free of charge, all will be taken care of by yours truly, Professor Boreen."

Tsuna and Riza stared at him in awe, their jaws open in shock as they try to interpret Boreen/Reborn's words. "What in the world is he planning to do?" they both thought of the same thing at the same time.

"This trip will be at a private beach island of a close friend of mine, he offered on giving you all free food and accomodation, all you have to bring in this trip are your personal belongings."

And with that, Professor Boreen walked out of the stage and into the back. There was a moment of silence. The principal have been standing up front smiling and was pleased at the happy reactions he was getting from the students. The students cheered and applaud in happiness. The Principal had to clear his throat louder to get them to be quiet.

"Of course....out beloved school prefects will be coming as well, not just as students of Namimori but as prefects who will maintain balance and order in this trip..only a few teacher will be able to assist in this trip, so Professor Boreen asked the head prefect personally. Oh, the head prefect will have a few words as well." He pointed out at the corner of the stage where, a terrifying figure stood still glowering at the happy students. Hibari doesn't seem to like the idea, but he didn't have much of a choice, especially when it comes to the small baby who asked a small favor.

"One false move from all you, I will personally......." he had spoken in a manner in which the student would be terrified to join in the trip. And of course, they wouldn't let Hibari ruin their trip and they going to have much fun.

The assembly ended and the principal decided to let the student go home to prepare, he had added that the trip will be the day after tomorrow and being prepared is necessary.

Tsuna and his friends were walking home, and this time Riza is with them.

"I wonder what Reborn-san is planning to do?" she asked just out of the blue to break the silence.

"I know...I almost don't want to know, considering that its Reborn we're talking about here. He always have something in plan..." Yamamto laughed.

"What are you two talking about? The baby wasn't there, only a short looking Professor." Gokudera nodded in agreement. That's new.

***KICK! SLAP! THUD*** Tsuna and Riza lay flat on the ground, and standing on top of them is Reborn.

"Reborn!! Get off me!!" Tsuna cried.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna!" He kicked him to silence him.

"Ne, Reborn-san...this Island you're talking about..." Reborn smirked.

"Its the Vongola Family private resort built by the 9th." Reborn answered.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!???"** Tsuna and Riza exclaimed in unison, Gokudera seems excited and Yamamoto..well he's being Yamamamoto, laughing without a care of the situation.

"Is this part of the Mafia-game?" he chirped. Tsuna and Riza sighed in defeat, they can't do anything at this point, Reborn seemed to have planned it from the beginning..but why include the entire school?

To Tsuna, its a pointless act, to Riza..it could be a perfect opportunity to trigger her plan. She hopes that no one would get hurt. This plan of her is her idea personally and she wants finish this as soon as she possibly can.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I KNOW..HIBARI DIDN'T SHOW UP THAT MUCH..ONLY A LITTLE AND HE EVEN THREATEN THE STUDENTS LOL...I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I GOT MY MOTIVATION BACK!!**

**R&R PLEASE?  
**


	6. School Trip and Karma?

**A/N: YOSH! CHAPPY 6! SCHOOL TRIP AND....KARMA? SORRY ABOUT THE SLOW=ISH UPDATE! LOL HOPE U LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IF I DO..I'M GONNA HAVE HIBARI WEAR A PINK TUTU! LOL I ONLY OWN RIZA!**

**P.S.: I WAS KINDA STUPID FOR NOT CLEARING RIZA'S APPEARANCE AND I'M TOO LAZY TO PICK A SPOT WHERE I PROPERLY DESCRIBE HER...SO..THIS IS WHAT I DID...I DREW HER..AND UNFORTUNATELY I CAN'T PUT THE LINK HERE..IT WONT SHOW UP..ITS IN DEVIANTART...IF U STILL INTERESTED....MY USERNAME IS DORKBALL007 SAME IN HERE^^  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Its finally the day of the school trip and everybody is excited about it. Those who couldn't wait already boarded the bus that's gonna take them to the airport. Tsuna and the others were also excited.

"Tsuna-san...isn't this great." a gir with short brown hair excitedly chirped to Tsuna.

"Yeah..But Kyoko-chan...don't you think its a bit weird to suddenly have a school trip like this?" Kyoko shook her head with a smile.

"No...even big brother is excited about this." Tsuna smiled awkwardly at her reply, at a distance, a cloud of dirt can be seen rapidly approaching. The bus were finally about to leave, and this cloud is still coming.

"I wonder what that is?" Kyoko asked, pointing at the direction the cloud was coming from. And by the minute, it getting more closer, and a figure can be clearly seen.

"R...Riza-chan!" Tsuna leaned on the window to get clearer view of her. It looks like Riza has overslept, and is now about to get left behind. "Wait! Sensei! Riza-chan is coming!" Tsuna called out to the teacher in charge, who was doing a head count. Riza reached the bus of the door, panting, she ran most of her way. Her hair in disarray, and her toothbrush clinging inside her vest.

"Sorry I'm...I'm late!" she struggled to say.

"But..the seats are full, and the other buses are also full...unless.." Unless what?

_____

"This can't be happening..." Riza muttered under her breath. She sat inside a barely filled bus, and behind her is the glaring eyes of the head prefect. The bus she was on was solely for Hibari, the rest of the members of the prefect had their own bus, and Hibari clearly doesn't want to be crowded.

"So...Hibari-san..are you excited?" Riza asked, turning around just to face the head prefect himself. But Riza was surprised to see that Hibari was in a deep sleep. He looks more calm and gentle when he's not awake and terrorizing every person standing in front of him. Riza couldn't help but stare, the sleeping figure in front her had mesmerized her.

"Huh?.." there was something that caught her eyes. "Did Hibari just smiled?" she quietly approached the sleeping Hibari, wanting to see if what she saw was true, as she got closer, the smile slowly turned into an evil smirk, its as if he's having a 'killing' dream.

"I wonder...what you're dreaming...?" she mindlessly reached for him, wanting to touch, to know if he's warmer than the cold appearance he shows to other people. The tip of her finger gently touched his cheeks, she felt the warmth radiating from his body, it made her smile. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, it wasn't tight as she wouldn't expected, but there was enough force in it to stop her.

"What are you doing...Disturbing my sleep?" Riza met the cold and piercing glare of the now awaken prefect. "What do you want?" he asked with a cold voice. Riza shook her head with a smile. "Nothing really...I just thought there's a mosquito on you face...and if there was I'd probably do this!" ***SLAP!!*** Riza's hand swung across Hibari's face, it was an unexpected action and it caught Hibari off guard. And before he could do anything else, Riza was already back in her seat giggling like a little child. She seems to be enjoying what she does, but Hibari was clearly not pleased with the girl.

"..." Hibari closed his eyes as the little yellow bird tries to lull him back to sleep with his favorite Namimori song. Riza turned her head back to take a little peek again at the now asleep Hibari, her expression became softer as she stares. "Sorry..Hibari-san...for-" she stopped herself, feeling the guilt brewing up inside...not just because of what she did. Compared to what's about to happen, that was nothing.

_____

"YOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!!" Riza felt the rush of excitement flow through her, unaware of the presence behind her.

"Are you just going to stand there in my way all day?" She turned around to see the head prefect standing behind her, then she finally realized that she was blocking the door of the bus.

"Ahehehe....sorry." she smiled awkwardly, *twitch* Hibari suddenly kicked her away.

"Get out of of my way you miserable woman.." he didn't even bother to look back or help Riza get up, he's probably still mad about her hitting him.

"Ow...well that was very manly of him..hitting a girl.." she got up rubbing her behind from dirt. "That bastard is gonna pay..."

"Is that really something a girl should say?" a soft voice from behind her had spoken.

Riza turned around to see a young blond man, with tattoos in his arm. A familiar gentle smile formed across his face.

"D...Dino?" she smiled back. "What are doing here ANIKI?!" she threw herself to him, and he happily welcomed her.

"Well..Reborn asked me to come..although..he never did gave me a proper reason."

"Haha! So typical of him.."

Tsuna and his friends came out of the bus last, they saw Dino with Riza and was curious as to what he was doing in there so they approached him.

"Dino-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Tch! You'll just follow us everywhere we go don't you?!" Gokudera said rudely. Dinoa just smiled and chuckled.

"Ah no..as I told Riza-chan here, Reborn asked me to come and I don't know why." he approached Gokudera. "Let's just have FUN today alright?..Right Riza-chan?" Riza nodded. Although Yamamoto and Tsuna was a little confused.

"Riza-chan..do you know each other?" She smiled.

"Yeah! He's like a big brother to me...i know he can be a klutz at times but he's really reliable."

They then realized that the whole class of the school were gathering at the front of the big Villa of the private resort, the teachers were having a head count.

"..Are...where's Gokudera-san, Sawada-san....Yamamoto-san and Tanakuse-san?" the class homeroom teacher looked around.

"AH! We're over here!!!!" Tsuna and his group came running, and not far behind is Riza.

"You guys are always late..."

"Sorry..we got held up for a little bit!"

________

**LATER...**

"Ne, Kusakabe-san...Where doyou think Hibari-san went to?" Riza entered Kusakabe's room through the window, surprising him.

"Riza-chan! Please don't scare me like that...and please use the door next time." Riza sat on the window sill laughing.

"Sorry...I just don't like walking on the hallways..it gives me bad memories."

The Villa consists of 3 buildings. The big mansion is the main building where the whole school will be staying for three days. The other two buildings were the branch buildings where most of the activities will be held, and the beach is not far from the 3rd building. On the second building there is also the indoor pools and such.

"Bad memories?" Kusakabe asked in confusion.

"Yeah..."

"You've been here before?" he asked again.

"You could say that..." she smiled, she jumped down and walked around the room, the room has a four-posted bed, decorated with red drapes hanging down, a well ornate lamp stood on a bedside table made of wood. On the center of the room, is a well decorated couch facing the gigantic flat screen TV. The room was big enough that there's a balcony facing the ocean scenery.

"Wow...Kusakabe-san..you're room is big! And you're gonna be here all by yourself? Me..Sasawada-chan is my room-mate."

Kusakabe shook his head.

"Actually..this is Kyouya-san's room..I was only taking his stuff in here."

"Oh....OH! Speaking of Hibari..where is he really?! I came here to ask you that.!"

Again he shook his head..."I don't know really but last time I saw him he was heading for the cliff side."

Riza's face brighten with a smile, she bowed for Kusakabe's help.

"Thanks Kusa-san!" she waved at him and jumped down the window again.

"Riza-chan! We're on...the fourth floor?" It was already too late, he can see her running into the forest heading for the cliffside. "How did she do that?"

_____

Riza finally reached the cliff side, after getting lost so many times, she thought she'd never be able to get out of there before it gets dark. "Kusa-san said that Lark-kun came over here." and sure enough, Hibari was there standing on the side of the cliff, the wind blowing against his face.

"Wow...Hibari-kun looks like a handsome young prince standing like that...Are you waiting for your damsel in distress?" she teased.

"No such thing...what are you doing here? Are you following me?" he asked without looking back.

"Well...I wouldn't say that I'm following you..I was just looking for you." she shrugged. "I came to pay back a favor.." she approached him, her hand reaching towards Hibari.

"You know...I can't really understand you that well....I don't even know what's inside that head of yours..." her hand gently touched his back feeling the warmth radiating through his shirt. "But...I want to know...I really do" her last phrase was almost in a whisper. He was about to turn around to face her when,..***PUSH***

The cliff was high above the water, although it may not be rocky, the strong crashing waves could instantly drown anyone who fall. With his quick instincts, Hibari grabbed Riza's hand taking her with him.

"Eh?" was all she managed. Though Riza may not be that smart, her instincts were just as sharp as Hibari, she managed to grab a hold on the side of the cliff.

"Dammit! LET ME GO!!" she cried. "I don't want to die! NOT YET!!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE PUSHED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"This was meant for you! As a pay back! Now be a good little birdy and let me go!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, piercing against Hibari's delicate ears.

"I'll take you down with me if I have to.." despite their situation..he was still able to glare at her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THAT NIGHT...**

"Hey....have you seen Riza-chan? I wasn't able to find her anywhere.." Dino came into Tsuna's room they've been playing cards.

"No..." Yamamoto and Tsuna answered.

"Tch..who cares about that girl..she's a pain in the ass anyway.." Kusakabe entered the room after Dino.

"I know this isn't any of your business...but have you seen Hibari-san? He's been gone for quite awhile now..and its almost 9, he should have returned already."

A gasp filled the room..

"You don't think..Riza and Hibari...are..." Dino's eyes widened. "NO! Riza's not like that!! Not with Hibari!"

"What are you talking about Dino-san?"

"Tenth...I think he's trying to say that.." Gokudera leaned to Tsuna's ear..Yamamoto leaned in too to listen..*whisper whisper*

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

______

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHOOOOOO!" Riza sneezed. "I think someone is talking about me..." she would have shrug, but in her situation, she wasn't able to.

"My arm...I'm tired.." her hand, almost slipping her grip from the rock.

"Dont you dare let go..."

Riza was about to cry...

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL KARMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA?!"

**CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LOL! CLIFFHANGER!!XD OH THAT WAS FUN...I'M ALMOST THERE...FOR MY NOT-SO-MAJOR PLOT! THEN AFTER THAT IS THE FUTURE ARC! LOL! I'M SHO EXCITED!! I HOPE YOU KEEP READING, DESPITE SOME OF THE STUFF IN HERE! LOL....THERES A PART IN HERE THAT I THOUGHT WASN'T SO HIBARI-ISH..I DUNNO..I GUESS ME WATCHING DEMON EYES KYO WHILE WRITING THIS IS AFFECTING MY INTERPRETATION OF HIBARI! LOL BUT ITS KOOL! YEAH!**


	7. Unexpected People then KABOOM!

**A/N: YAY! CHAPPY 7!! UNEXPECTED PEOPLE THEN KABOOM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY RIZA...AND IF I DO..THERE'D BE MORE COOKIES!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The beach was inviting, and Riza has been wanting to take a swim. Unfortunately she can't, her whole body was in pain due to the incident she had caused on the first day. So now, she's only been able to watch everybody have so much fun, under the large beach umbrella Kyoko had brought. Kyoko was nice to her even though they didn't talk much in class, but when she became her room mate, they've bonded in just one night.

"Here you go Ri-chan...a glass of grape juice should help you.." Kyoko came back with two glasses of grape juice, she looked cute with her two piece swimsuit, and as for Riza, she wore a blue short and a baggy shirt..she didn't feel like wearing a swimsuit, she's in too much pain to even bother putting one. As Kyoko left to join Tsuna and the others, Dino came to her with his cheerful smile.

"Riza-chan! Why aren't you playing with Tsuna and the others?" he asked, he was about to sit down but..***CRASH! THUD!***, He tripped over Riza's grape juice.

"I take it that Romario-san and the other aren't here?" Riza giggled.

"What are you talking about? My legs were hurting looking for you last night.." he lied, he really is such a klutz and she knows it. "Where have you been last night anyway?...And why are you just sitting here?"

Riza shrugged.

"Oh, this and that...and besides, my whole body is still hurting..I never thought Hibari-san was THAT heavy..or its probably just because we were in the same position almost the whole night. He was such a pain tho..if he had--" Dino grabbed Riza on her shoulder.

"Riza....I never thought...you would do something like THAT!" emphasis on 'that'

"What are you talking about Aniki?" she looked at him, confused.

"Riza...does that mean..your..." he paused. "YOUR PRECIOUS FLOWER HAS BEEN TAKEN BY HIBARI KYOUYA?!!!" ***TWITCH*** Riza tried to contain it but it just came to her, it flowed through her arm, to her fist, then finally to Dino's pretty face.

"ANIKI YOU MORON! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!!" Dino flew far into the ocean. "YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID SISTER COMPLEX!!" Riza yelled at the top of her lungs. The rest of the students stared at her, she felt embarrassed and her little feet was telling her to run like hell, just in case Dino comes back with his friggin sister complex.

"GYAH...Dino-san ain't all that bad..I just hate his sister complex...come to think of it..when did he started having sister complex?....He's like a totally different person when his sister complex kicks in..." As Riza flew into her little own world, thinking of random stuff, she didn't even notice the girl in front of her. ***CRASH!!***

"Hahi!" the girl screamed. Riza finally came back to her senses, but it was already too late at that.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention." she got up and helped the girl up, although she seemed to notice something different. The girl was wearing a different school uniform, and she had never seen her in Nami Middle before.

"Hey...you're not from Nami Middle..are you?" the girl shook her head.

"No...I'm from Midori Middle School" Riza tilted her head. _What's a girl from a different school doing here? I thought its only our school that's in this island._

"Um..my name is Miura Haru...and I'm a little lost..do you know where I can find Reborn-chan?" Eh? This girl knows Reborn, and the name Haru sounded familiar.

"Are you the girl...that was with Tsuna-san?" she asked bluntly,

"Hahi! You know Tsuna-san?!" she squeeled. Riza smiled as she remembered who this girl was, she was the girl who claims to be the 10th's future wife.

"Oh its nice to meet you...I'm Riza Tanakuse...if you're looking for Tsuna-san..he's playing beach volleyball with the others over there..." Haru said her thanks and went on her way, Riza decided that she just go back to her room and rest. Though, she didn't really like walking down the hallways, she used the balcony and jumped out this morning, but this time it's not an option. Her whole body was in more pain, so she wont have any choice but to do so.

Riza walked down the hallways and up the stairs cautiously, looking from right to left, its as if she's sneaking into somebody's house.

"What the hell am I doing? That was a long time ago...I'm sure it not gonna be here anymore...I hope.." Riza continued to walk the empty hallway, everybody were down at the beach or at the other buildings enjoying themselves.

"EXTREME!!!" a very loud voice yelled form behind her making her jump so much that she didn't realized that she's clinging on the small chandelier.

"Oi..what are you doing up there?"

"Nununununununnu.....thin much!!" she struggled to keep her cool in front of the guy,

"Well you seemed to be in a EXTREME mood to be up there!"

"Uh..yeah" Riza lets her grip on the chandelier go landing on top of him. She immediately scrambled to her feet and helped him up.

"Oi...do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm in Tsuna's class...Riza Tanakuse.." she held out her hand for a hand shake. But the guy looked surprised for some reason..His eyes wide, his mouth oped..Its as if he had seen a ghost. "What? is there something on my face?" He pointed at her.

"Y-You're THE Riza Tanakuse! THE UNBEATABLE, ABOMINABLE, MONSTER WHO SINGLE HANDEDLY DEFEATED THE CLUBS IN OUR SCHOOL!" (refer to chappy 4 "Club Mayhem")

"Eh?"

Unbeatable?

Abominable?

Monster?

"What are you....ooohhh THAT!" she remembered, of course she would, it was hell for her.

"EXTREME! My name is Ryohei Sasawada! You have passion! I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" she was surprised. She thought it would never happen again. She took one step back away. ***CLICK* ** There was a click sound, she froze on the spot, her face turned bone white, her eyes wide in shock.

"Crap..." she muttered.

"What's a matter?" Ryohei asked.

"When I said run...you run." Ryohei raised and eyebrow, he doesn't what she was talking about. "RUN!..." she grabbed Ryohei's arm as she ran passed him. ***BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*** Loud explosions soon came after.

"I cannot believe there's still land mines buried here!! THIS IS WHY I HATE WALKING IN THE HALLWAYS!!!"

_______________________

**AT THE BEACH....**

"Wow..are they starting the fireworks this early?" Kyoko stopped from playing when she heard the explosions.

"That's weird..I never heard anything about fireworks today, I thought that it's gonna be on the last day?!" Yamamoto chirped, not even giving the black smoke a second glance.

"Well..Who's up for a second round?"

______________________

"Unbelievable...after 10 years, those THINGS are still here?" Riza tried to catch her breath. She ended up separating from the 'EXTREME' idiot, which was a good thing. She didn't have to deal with his recruiting. Although, she ended up on the other side of the building, far from her room.

"Ciaossu!" she jumped but not as much as that time with Ryohei.

"Reborn-san....its you." she sighed.

"This place hasn't change at all..brings you back memories doesn't it?"

"Yeah....horrible memories...I just hope things don't get worse from now on.."

"The others should be getting back for dinner....better brace yourself for what's to come." with that he left her stunned by his words.

"Wait...what's gonna come?"

_____________________

**THAT NIGHT...DINNER TIME**

"This is so delicious! COMPLIMENTS TO THE CHEF!" Riza devoured her whole plate of pasta, four slices of vegetarian pizza (not that she's a vegetarian), and a bowl of shell fish soup.

Everybody in class were enjoying the wonderful banquet the Villa had laid out for them, it wasn't like the normal trips they had years ago. Then the door to the dinning room swung open. Two lovely ladies with long, black silky hair came marching in. It appears the two were twins, wearing the same blue dress with a black sash wrapped around their waist.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the dinner we made you...Riza.." the first girl said with a cheerful tone.

"Its been a while....little sister." the other one said from behind, she seemed to be the gloomy one of the two, her eyes barely visible, being covered by her bangs. Riza choked on the water she was drinking spitting it out everywhere..

"NenenenenneneEAAH?...Mayuri-san! Mana-san!!!" she didn't look too happy to see them.

"Did you enjoy the little present...Mayuri gave you? We worked hard on burying those this morning!" the cheerful one said.

"I told Mana that it would have been better if we had placed a giant ax pendulum in the hallway instead of the land mines, that way we...could..get a clean..shot..but she said...the mines..would be..perfect.." there was no life in her words, although she sounded like she was actually enjoying the things she was saying.

"W...What are you two doing here?" she stuttered. The whole class stared in awe, especially the boys, staring at the two beautiful ladies in front of them.

"Come on sis..Dino told us everything..."Mana approached her and gave her a big squeezing hug. "I cannot believe our little sister has become a woman! So who's the guy?"

Riza felt her blood rush to her cheek, turning red in embarrassment with this talk.

"You got it all wrong SIS! Dino-san was talking nonsense! His sister complex was just kicking in!!!" she tries to fight the redness of her face. "And besides...Dino is an idiot!..you said it yourself" Riza tries to talk straight while she tries to dodge the knife attacks her sister Mayuri was giving her, only giving little attention to it.

"Will you quit doing that!" she yelled at Mayuri.

"Sorry...old habits..die hard.." she said this with a straight face as she points a canon at Riza's face.

"LADIES! THATS ENOUGH!" one of the teacher came and finally put a stop to the nonsense fight. "Let's all enjoy this nice dinner.."

Riza sat back down on her chair, she lost all her appetite..the food tasted good, but her sisters were the one who cooked it..Hold on..they said they COOKED it. Her faced turned pale, then blue..then purple..then green.

"Riza-chan your sure have strange sisters." Tsuna said trying to make a small conversation, Kyoko who was sitting next to her looks a little worried seeing Riza like that.

"Tch! I wasn't all that surprise! She's also a WEIRD one.." Gokudera cracked a joke..well tries to anyway.

"Gokudera...did you just made an attempt to crack a joke?..." Yamamoto chirped, "To be honest, you failed miserably!" well, he's just too honest. The quiet banquet slowly turned into a battlefield between the baseball nut and the octopus head. Riza wasn't in the mood to even bother with them, so she decided to retire for the night, leaving the now destroyed dinning room.

___________________

**RIZA'S ROOM...**

Riza finally reached her room alive, she took too many detours just to avoid the traps her sister had laid out for her, just like the good ol' times. She sighed as she entered the room.

"I'm back Kyoko-chan.." she looked up as she saw Kyoko chatting with well GUESS WHO?! The two people she didn't really want to see right now..her 'favorite' sisters, Mayuri and Mana.

"What are you two doing here?" Go back to your rooms!" Riza pointed her finger outside.

Mana shook her head refusing to do what Riza asked her to do, and like before, Mayuri pointed a weapon at her attempting to take her life.

"SERIOUSLY WILL YOU QUIT YOU INSANE SADIST!" she screamed her lungs out, she's too frustrated to even think properly and deal with them. "I just want to go to bed..." she said as she walked out to the balcony, slamming the door close behind her.

"You know..I've never seen Ri-chan act so irritated like that, she's always happy and carefree..cheerful....I wonder what happened?" Kyoko muttered.

"Hmmm?" Mayuri and Mana just stared at Kyoko and said nothing more.

____________________

Hibari Kyouya, the head prefect of the disciplinary school was unable to do his rounds. Kusakabe had forced him to rest, if it wasn't for Kusakabe, they'd probably be still be hanging on the side of the cliff. The thought of it just irritates him, and thinking about the girl who was the cause of all this makes him to want to bite her to death. Hibari was so busy thinking of the things she could do to the girl to even notice the figure that came in his room through the balcony, and of course, the figure was super sneaky. He didn't notice this until the song **Chocolate Disco*** filled the room. Kusakabe left his boom box in the room. He looked around the room without getting out of the bed, only to see Riza standing next to the boom box.

"What are yo---" Riza popped a chocolate in his mouth before he could finish talking. "Shut up and go to bed.." she ignored Hibari and jumped into the bed with him, slipping in the the same covers as him. Hibari was unable to protest, she was already getting comfortable.

"If you wake me..I swear..I'll....I'll...I'll...bite you to death." Riza said before falling deep into sleep, veins started popping on Hibari's head, he was amused yet irritated by the girl sleeping next to him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" then there was a knock at the door, before he could answer back, a blond figure came in.

"Kyouya...we need to tal--" his eyes wide to see the girl sleeping next to Hibari Kyouya..

"What are you doing here...Bucking Horse?

"K..K...KYOOUYAAAA!" Oops his sister complex kicked in.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LOL I DUNNO WHY BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE DINO HAVE SISTER COMPLEX...I WAS GONNA MAKE HIM A LOVE INTEREST BUT MEH...I LIKE THE SISTER COMPLEX BETTER..SO WHADDAYA THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND CONTINUE TO READ! IF YOU CAN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK! I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO, IF YOU DO I MIGHT ACTUALLY SEND YOU CHOCOLATE! LOL **AND COOKIES

**P.S.: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SONG CHOCOLATE DISCO IS..CHECK IT YOUTUBE..ITS SANG BY PERFUME..ITS A REALLY CATCHY AND GOOD SONG, AND I THINK ITS A PERFECT SONG TO ANNOY HIBARI**


	8. Test of Courage Pt 1

**A/N YOSH! CHAPPY 8! TEST OF COURAGE PT 1! I MADE IT INTO PART ONE COZ IT SEEMS TO BE A BIT LONGER THAT I HAD ANTICIPATED...LOL MORE THINGS WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY RIZA TANAKUSE AND HER WACKY SADIST SISTERS MAYURI ADN MANA TANAKUSE!!!LOL**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"NYAHAHAHA!" there was a voice of a little boy laughing, Riza slowly opened her eyes, the room didn't look familiar. "Where am I?" she was too irritated last night that she couldn't remember where she went before falling asleep.

"Lambo heard chocolate! LAMBO WANTS CHOCOLATE...Ano ne...do you have chocolate?" the little boy seemed to be talking to someone, its not Riza, so who? Riza gasp and jolted right up. Next to her was a little boy with a big afro hair and cow printed clothes. the boy seemed to be standing on top of a figure.

"Uhm...please little boy, d-don't do that..." the little boy cried more.

"LAMBO WANTS CHOCOLAAAATE!!" he jumped up and down and rolled to his sides, he's quite a handful. A hand suddenly grabbed the little boy, squeezing his head.

"You...are so loud.." the figure the little boy was standing on slowly got up, a familiar raven haired sat next to her.

"Hi-Hibari, what are you doing here?" her face turned red. "And why are you sleeping next to me?!" ***POP!..POP!POP!POP!POP!* **More veins popped out of Hibari's head, he tried to hold his frustration, squeezing Lambo harder. Riza saw this, Lambo cried more in pain,.

"Hey you let the little boy go!" she yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"You want him?...Then you can have him!" he tossed Lambo at her, but he flew farther where she can't reach him, making her fall down on the floor. She managed to catch him, wrapping the little cow baby in her arms.

"Are you alright little boy?" the boy nodded with teary eyes

"My name is Lambo..ok...its Lambo" Riza smiled, "Ok Lambo, next you just stay away from the big meanie over there okay?" she pointed at Hibari.

"Get out..." Hibari glared at them.

"Huh? Lambo..did you hear that?" Lambo looked at her.

"Hear what?" he asked innocently.

"Did you hear the little birdie talked?"

"A birdie!? NYAHAHAHA! A BIRDIE TALKED!"

Riza ran out of the room before Hibari can attack her with his tonfa, although this time he wont let her go that easy. He ran out and followed her, his tonfas in hand.

___________________

Riza slowed her pace down, Lambo still in her arms.

"Ne...Where are we going?" Riza smiled

"You said your name is Lambo right?...So you must know Tsuna-san....I'm just going to bring you back to him..I'm gonna be a little busy later to take care of you." Lambo nodded, it was odd that he'd obey Riza. She then felt a threatening presence coming, sure enough, as she turned around, she was greeted by cold steel. She jumped back to avoid the contact, Riza's lips formed into a smirk. Hibari then came after her, swinging his tonfa, barely getting a scratch on her chest.

"Ne...Lambo-kun..you should go and run ahead..I'm sure Tsuna-san is worried about you." Lambo looked more excited about the idea of leaving,

"NYAHAHA! Are you sure you don't need my help?"! Riza smiled and nodded, Lambo jumped down and ran away, disappearing as he tuned the corner.

"Alright...shall we continue..Lark-kun?"

"Hmmm?...Are you going to fight me bare handed?" he asked

"Why not? Drawing my weapon in this useless fight is not worth it..."

Hibari shot a glare, he didn't like her belittlement. "You dare look down on me?...You are mistaken if you think you can defeat me with just those little fists of yours." Riza grinned from ear to ear

"My hands may be little, but they're enough to defeat you." Riza disappeared only to reappear behind him, striking him down from above with her fist. Hibari dodged away, she hit the floor instead of him.

"Hmmmm..? You missed, I thought you were going to defeat me with those little hands of yours...?" Riza's grin turned to something more creepy.

"Eh..you really think so?" the impact on the floor where she had hit suddenly created a crack. The crack spread around collapsing the floor beneath, taking Hibari down with it.

"If I had hit you directly, it woulda cracked your skull and might actually kill you!!" she seems to be back to her normal self, her cheerful yet annoying self.

"Oh?....You looked like you are yourself again.." Hibari smirked, the fall caused little blood to flow down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Hn...YAAAAAAWWWNNNN....I'm sleepy now..let's finish this another time." Hibari walked off, muttering something else although she barely heard anything.

"W-what was that all about?"

"BAKA-RIZA!!!" ***KICK!* **The little baby in suit appeared out of nowhere again.

"R..Reborn-san..."

"You ruined the 9th's Villa....._a..gain._"

"What do you mean again?! I wasn't the one who destroyed 9th-sama's Villa before! It was the twin witches who did it!!" ***KICK! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!***

"Alright, alright I get it...I'm sorry.."

"Ja...everybody's waiting outside, we've been looking for you all morning..Kyoko said you left last night and never came back.."

She raised and eyebrow.

"Everyone is waiting for me? For what?"

_____________________

"REALLY!!??!! AWESOME!" Riza giggled in delight, there were only few students of Namimori gathered around the entrance of a huge cave.

"I really think this isn't a good idea..I mean its Reborn we're talking about here!" Tsuna trembled in nervousness.

"Don't worry 10th! I Gokudera, your right hand man will protect you!!!" ***KICK!*** Reborn stomped on Gokudera.

"Haha! Gokudera, the kid sure likes you!" Yamamoto chirped and smiled.

"Sh-shut up you baseball nut"

"You shut up Gokudera.." the little mafia baby calmly ordered the silver haired.

Every member of Tsuna's Family is present, except for obviously Hibari, Chrome/Mukuro and his gang, and Bianchi & Fuuta..some of the students were also participating in...._THE TEST OF COURAGE...._

"Ja..lets get started but first thing first...everybody will be teamed up into a team of fours

"Paired up?! 10th this is it! Pick me as your partner and I'll protect you!"

"Gokudera I said shut up! I already picked out your team....So its..

TEAM1=Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko and Riza...

TEAM2=Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino(will also be participating) and Lambo..

"Wait..why do I have to be paired up with this idiots?!!!" Gokudera complained, he wasn't pleased to be separated from Tsuna.

"And Reborn-san..Why can't I be in Riza-chan's team?" it was Dino's turn to ask and complain.

"Do you have any complaints Riza?" Reborn asked Riza, she just gave him a smile.

"Nope! ...I'm all good" she chirped.

"Don't you want to team up with me Riza?" Dino's sister complex started kicking in.

"Nope!!"

Ipin was teamed up with three of the students in Nami Middle, Reborn also gave the rest of the teams and finally finished.

"Since everybody is in a team now, I will explain how this 'test' works." Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder, "The first team will enter the cave, one member of the team will carry a candle, each teams will have different colored candles. The teams will enter the cave and and will try to reach the end of the cave, at the end there will be a small altar, you will place the candle to prove that your team have reached the end. 10 minutes after the first team entered, the next team enters. The length of this cave is about 4 miles long so and the way is dangerous, unimaginable things crawls in the dark the and the only light you will have is the candle you carry."

There was a defeaning silence, even the the sound of the ocean disappeared at that moment, the participants were already shaking in fear, 4 miles, how long will it take for them to to reach the end? Will they come out alive? Questions were slowly filling the doubting head of these students.

"Ja...lets begin..it IS called the test of courage, those who want to quit feel free to do so...but don't assume that you will be safe.." Reborn cocked his gun. "Go inside Tsuna..your team goes in first.." ***KICK!***

_________________

"Hahi!" these place is really scary...Haru was clinging onto Tsuna's arm, while Kyoko clings to Riza.

"Yeah....it is scary..Aren't you scared Ri-chan?" Riza looked at her with a smile.

"Uh no..."

Tsuna turned around. "But don't you believe in ghosts?"

"No I dont..I think ghost are just a figment of our ima--" She was cut off by a weird whirring sound, it was almost like somebody was playing a yoyo..

"EEEII! What was that?"Tsuna squeeked..

"I dunno..it sounded like...." Riza froze

_"Sumimasen Onii-san..but have you seen my right arm?_ a tall figure stood a couple of feet behind from them, its back was slightly hunched, its face almost pale with its short dark hair. He wore a white bloody shirt, tattered almost everywhere, its right arm gone and its left arm held in front of him holding a small bloody yoyo.

_"I can't play my yoyo without my right arm...can you help me find it?"_ its voice is as dead as him, low and almost in a whisper, it took a step forward, and another. The ghostly figure was slowly walking towards them, floating in air. It was getting closer..

_"Onii-san..can you please give me my arm back?" _the figure pointed something to their side.

"Eh?" the four of them said in unison, turning their head to their right at the same time. There, a bloody arm floated eerily.

"UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

_________________

_"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ the echoes of their screams reached outside the cave startling the waiting teams.

"10th!" Gokudera rushed to the entrance but Reborn stopped him, one more step and you will be disqualified, its not 10 minutes yet." he smirked.

"Reborn-san! What if something happens to the 10th?"

"Don't worry...it's just starting..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SORRY...WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS..I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA LONG SO I DECIDED TO PUT A PART TWO ON THIS...I'M GETTING REALLY CLOSE TO MY MAJOR PLOT AND THEN TO THE FUTURE ARC WE GO!!! HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS...WONDERING WHO THAT GHOST IS? LOL....I WILL REVEAL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! ALTHOUGH IT SEEMS A LITTLE OBVIOUS! NO TELLING IF U DO!^^ LOL**

**LOL I ALWAYS UPDATE ONCE I FINISH WRITING A CHAPTER!**

**R&R!!  
**


	9. Test of Courage Pt 2

**CHAPPY 9! PT 2 OF TEST OF COURAGE! ENJOY...I HOPE..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN...JUST THE OC STUFF..^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Tsuna's group ran deeper into the cave, unfortunately for them the light on their candle blew out, leaving them blind in the dark.

"T..Tsuna-san...D..do we have an extra light?" Kyoko asked while holding onto Tsuna for guidance...Tsuna? She was just holding on to Riza, wasn't she?

"Where's Ri-chan?.." she whispered.

"Hahi! We probably left her behind?"

_"...Its just a figment of my imagination...."_ Tsuna heard Riza's voice coming from a corner, they followed her voice to see her, sitting between two rocks. Her knees tucked in her chest, rocking back and forth, repeating the same phrase over and over.

_"...Its just a figment of my imagination..." _she looked up at them while she repeat her phrase, then in a sudden jolt her facial expression changed. It turned more scarier than the ghost they had encountered before.

"GET a hold of yourself!" ***slap!***

"Kyoko-chan?" Riza looked up...

"Come one we should get going...Haru doesn't wanna stay here any longer.." Haru shuddered.

"Haru's right..we should go" Tsuna tried to sound tougher so he wouldn't freak out the girls more than they already had. The group struggled to see in the dark, but the continue to walk deeper. From a distance, there was a small flicker of light, Haru screamed with delight to see a small torch lit in the middle of their way.

"Tsuna-san! We can light our candle with that!" Haru ran ahead of them.

"Haru-chan! Be careful!" Kyoko called out after her.

"Come on!!" Haru waved at them telling them to hurry up. Riza stopped and froze. Kyoko noticed her and stopped too. "What's the matter Ri-chan?"

Riza's face was dead pale and sweating, her eyes widened in fear. Her finger pointed Haru's direction. "T-There's something there!...B..B..Behind Haru..."

Tsuna and Kyoko followed the direction Riza's finger was pointing, and there behind Haru, was a head floating. Haru who was clueless about the floating head behind continued calling them. She noticed that her three companions were frozen on spot, with a shock look in their faces.

"What's the matter with you guys?! Come on! Don't make Haru wait!"

"Haru....don't turn around, can you just please come back here..." Tsuna called.

Despite Tsuna's warning, Haru turned around, the head, inches away from her grinned evilly. Its eyes were dark and hollow, blood were flowing out of each holes in its face. The deformed and rotting face grinned more wider, a grin from ear to ear, revealing black worms crawling out of its mouth.

"T..T...T...TSU..TSUNA-SAAAN!" she screamed as she ran back to Tsuna and the others, ramming into Riza and falling to the ground.

Kyoko looked back at the place where the head was but it was gone.

"Its gone..." she said reassuring Haru who was shaking in fear.

"We should really get going...I wanna get out of here..." Riza as she tries to comfort Haru.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu....." an eerie laugh filled the whole cave. "Huhuhuhuhuhu!...Give me your head...I want your head...Huhuhuhuhuhu...its all your fault...my head is gone..huhuhuhu..I will have my revenge..huhuhuhuhuhuhu.."

The voice froze them in fear, the hair at the back of their necks stood straight.

"Don't worry Haru-chan...its probably Reborn-san and the others." Riza stood up, helped Haru and Kyoko up, Tsuna followed the three, and they continued. Their bad luck didn't stop, along their way, their screams filled the whole cave. Many more 'ghostly figures' showed up. Then when they're an hour deeper in the cave..they heard a loud howl...

"A wolf?" Riza muttered.

"No...There can't be any wolves in here...we are still in Japan, right? Japan wolves are already extinct.." Kyoko answered.

"Then what's howling?"

***GGGGRRRROOOOWWWLLLL!!!***

"W-what was that?" Tsuna squeeled.

"Oh sorry that was me..I'm kinda hungry" Riza smiled...There was another growl, although this time it was a louder and a deeper growl and it ain't Riza. Then there in front of them..was a hairy figure, it looks like a dog but it was standing on its hind legs.

"Grrrrrrr...Food, I smell food...Pyon~!"

"IIYYYAAAAHHH!!!!" Tsuna, Haru and Kyoko screamed their lungs out and ran away from the humanoid figure.

"P...pyon??..What the hell?" Riza tried to contained herself from laughing..The figures eye glowed red, glaring at Riza who is now all alone.

"What's this?...A lost little girl?...shall I eat you?" the wolf man said, walking towards her.

"Please! Uh..I don't taste good..You don't want to eat me....I taste like...like..like.." she paused to think.."I tasted like a sweet and sour pocky dipped in ketchup and soysauce....Oooo that sounds good." she said all at once.

"Roar.." the wolf man teased.

"EEP! TENTH WAIT FOR ME!!!" Riza ran after Tsuna and the other girls, even though she has no idea where they are.

Riza caught up with Tsuna hiding behind the big rocks, they were exhausted and were already at their limits, they still wasn't able to light up their candle and they feel like they were lost. Haru was falling asleep from being tired, they have been walking and running around, away from the chasing ghouls. They would have taken the possibility that Reborn had prepared everything, hired men to put all the props, but everything they've seen so far was very real. The ghost with the missing arm, the floating head..and the werewolf...The four of them sat in silence, part of them wanted to go back outside, but going back would mean seeing those ghost again..so they figured they'd wait for the other groups to catch up. Their wait ended when they heard footsteps approaching, Tsuna and Haru were going to jump out and greet them but Riza grabbed their arms, pulling them back as she covered their mouth.

"Be quiet you two.." she whispered. Tsuna and Haru nodded and so Riza let go leaning out to get a closer look.

The footsteps were getting closer, it sounded like there were three of them. As it got closer, even though it was low, they heard voices. Two guys and a girl.

"What the hell did you that for?" a rowdy voice yelled to the girl

"I'm sorry...he wanted to do it..so I let him"

"And you...you're a very lame ghost! Why would you use your yoyo as a prop! Pyon~!" he scowled at the other guy.

"You're the one to talk...your costume makes you look lame...why be a werewolf in this cave?" the other guy said in caml and quiet voice.

"PYON~! DAMMIT CHIKUSA! I'm not at fault! I didn't want to do this you know! Its this girl here! she was supposed to be the headless ghost and make all that weird illusion stuff...but she let Mukuro-sama do all the work! And that's not fair..how the hell did you make yourself float?"

"Shut up Ken...Chrome-san said Mukuro-sama asked her....and to answer your stupid question..it was the Ranking Fuuta.."

Riza grinned, she knew ghost didn't really exist, they're just a figment of the human's imaginative mind..but in this case..humans in costumes. She saw the armless ghost with the yoyo now with an arm walking normally, the headless ghost was actually a girl, and the hairy werewolf..well..still hairy.

"Hey..Tsuna-san..did you hear--Tsuna-san? Haru-chan? K..Kyo-chan? Where..." Tsuna and the two girls left, Riza can only hear Tsuna's girlish screams, and it appears the three 'ghostly figures' heard them too.

"Well..there goes our victims..is it really alright to leave our posts?" Chrome said.

"PYON~! Its alright..it was boring scaring those people anyway! The Vongola is much more fun to scare."

Riza snuck away, following the traces of Tsuna and the girl's scream. When she finally caught up with them, they already snapped and lost it. They were too spooked that everything they see is a monster or a ghost and were running around, Riza was having a hard time keeping up in the dark.

"IIYAAH! ITS THE BOOGEYMAN!!!" they screamed. Riza followed right behind them.

"...Thats a rock.." Riza reasoned.

"IIYAAH!! ITS THE CHUPACABRA!!!" they screamed again.

"...Thats a lantern..."

Finally, Riza can see the end of the cave, a small altar was placed, surrounded by well lit torches. Even though they saw it, Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru were still spooked and were ACTUALLY hallucinating, they were in the dark for too long that they were having a hard time seeing things clearly.

"IYAAH!!! ITS A GIANT YELLOW BIRD!!!" they screamed and ran into the small caving behind the altar..

"Noooo...thats..WOAH! IT IS A GIANT YELLOW BIRD..." she squinted her eyes, "..and why is.... Hibari in it?" she gasped..followed by her loud laughs. She dropped to ground, clutching her stomach. It started to hurt due to her laughs, she was pointing and laughing.

"GYAHAAHA!..Why are you wearing that silly yellow bird costume!! Is that supposed to scare people!!!" she continued to laugh.

***THWACK!***

"It is none of your business as to what I wear....." he turned red in frustration.

"Lemme guess...Reborn-san asked you to wear that and participate in this test of courage...and you couldn't refuse..eh? eh? Am I getting hot?.." she started laughing again.

"Kamikurosu...." he lifted his tonfa and pointed it at her.

"EEEP! I guess I know why Reborn-san asked you to scare people..."

Kyoko came back out of the caving they came in, calling out to Riza. "Ri-chan! We found a way out...it looked like we ended up on the other side of the island!" she finally snapped out of her delusional state and was back to normal..

"Ja! See yah little Big Bird!" Riza waved goodbye to Hibari and ran to Kyoko..then she stopped. "Oh, wait! I forgot something!" she turned around.. *CLICK!* the sound of a camera echoed followed by Riza's giggle. Riza already disappeared with Kyoko before Hibari even realized what happened..she just took his picture.

____________________

"We're finally out of there!!" Riza stretched out her arms and inhaled the ocean breeze.

"FRESH AIR!: Kyoko followed her.

The four of them were now facing the vast blue ocean, below them is a thick forest leading down to the beach.

"Do you think those things we saw in there were real?" Tsuna asked.

"Its probably just idiots wearing costumes." Haru replied.

"They could be just idiots..but then again, maybe they're not" Riza aswered back in a creepy voice. She giggle, she figured she just keep what she saw a secret, its more fun that way.

"Hey..what do you think happened to Gokudera and the others?" Tsuna asked another question. But the girls shrugged, they don't know what to answer.

Well...Gokudera and his group managed to get of the cave, but only after causing some major explosions and damaged to the robotic mosters Reborn had placed. Everything they walked through were destroyed, so the rest of the groups after their team weren't able to go in. As to Chikusa and his group...well they managed to escape, but only after a few scares they made for Gokudera.

____________________

**IN A DIFFERENT CAVE...**

"EXTREME!! This game is really awesome...but its weird that I haven't seen anyone pass me yet..I wonder what's taking them so long!!" The reason why the EXTREME idiot wasn't in the test of courage is that he had entered the wrong cave, waiting for hours and hours for people who weren't going to come.

"What's this? Someone is coming!" Ryohei heard footsteps approaching, he waited patiently for the person get closer. But nobody came.

"That was weird..i thought someone was coming.." Then a breeze blew behind Ryohei, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up, he turned around to see a long haired woman, her eyes almost hollow with a worm sticking out of her left eye.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMEEE!!" Ryohei was EXTREMELY surprised that he just passed out dead on the ground.

"Sasagawa Ryohei...I didn't expect you to get scared that easy.." Bianchi took the make up off her face and her lips formed a smirk.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I KNOW..THIS CHAP IS KINDA WEIRD...I WAS KINDA SLEEPY WRITING THIS..THO I STILL ENJOYED WRITING IT..HOPE U LIKE IT AND CONTINUE TO READ 'ITS A CLOUDY NIGHT SKY!' LOL REVIEW PLEASE! I'D APPRECIATE IT^^ LOL**


	10. Happenings

**A/N: YAY CHAPPY 10! 'HAPPENINGS'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN..JUST THE OC STUFF!!**

**ENJOY^^  
**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heavy footsteps echoed in the empty hallways of the private Vongola Resort. The brown haired girl, Kyoko, ran down the hall. Her breathing were heavy, sweat pouring down her cheeks. There was something wrong, Kyoko's face were full of worries and concern. She stopped in front of a brown door made of oak wood. She paused for a moment trying to catch her breath, then she slammed the door open. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were startled by the entry of the girl.

"Ah, Kyoko-san...is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked, staring at the piece of paper her hand was clutching tightly.

"Tsuna-san...its..its Ri-chan.." she paused still panting.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Gokudera's turn to ask.

"She...she was taken from our room last night...I found this letter this morning.." she handed the piece of paper to the three, her hands still shaking.

"So...what does it say?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna, there was shock written all over Tsuna's face, his eyes wide and worried.

"Here...." he handed it to them.

_10TH VONGOLA....._

_If you value your friend..Riza Tanakuse..meet us in the underground cavern at the north side of the island, an hour after you receive this letter. We want to propose a deal, in exchange for your friend's life...if you refuse..she will die._

The letter wasn't signed, it was only written through a computer. Gokudera crumpled the paper, his frustration showing.

"What the hell!..Is this some kind of a joke? I'm sure its a joke from that girl! HOW DARE SHE! making a joke like this!" he balled a fist, the paper still in his hands.

"It could be true..and if we don't do something about this...Riza could be in danger.." Yamamoto sighed, his face more serious than normal. Tsuna was left to think of it..part of him was saying that its just one of Riza's pranks and that they should just forget about it, and the other part was saying that its not just a prank, that Riza wouldn't go as far as this. Tsuna looked at Kyoko, who was so worried that she couldn't even stay in one spot, fiddling with her hand.

"Tsuna-san...who's 10th Vongola? And why would anyone try and take Riza-chan?"

"Kyoko-chan...I.." Tsuna paused.

"Its our nickname for that sumo-wrestling!" Yamamoto chipped in with a smile.

"SAY WHAT!?.." Gokudera retorted.

"10th Vongola, is the name of our team in sumo wrestling." he smiled at Gokudera. Kyoko stared at Tsuna wanting to know whether it was true.

"Is it true..Tsuna-san?" he nodded, he didn't like it when he has to lie to Kyoko like that, he just can't get himself to involve her in the mafia business.

"So..why and who took Ri-chan?" she asked again, although it sounded a little fierce this time.

"Its the losers...the one who lost against us...let's just leave it at that now!" Gokudera insisted, Kyoko didn't have any choice but to do what she was told.

"Tsuna-san..please bring back Ri-chan." she asked him sincerely.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan..we'll do our best to get her." Yamamoto gave her a warm smile to assure her.

"Goodluck and be careful" she said before they left, Kyoko collapsed on the floor, still worried about her friend.

"Please be alright...Ri-chan.." she sighed, unaware of the figure behind her.

"Don't worry, you'll join her soon." Kyoko turned around with a gasp, she saw the face of her attacker but before she could say anything, she was hit in the head and passed out.

__________________________________________

"10th! We should tell Reborn-san about this!" Gokudera suggested as they walked in a thick forest just below the villa, they could barely hear the sound of the ocean from the distance they're in.

"It's too late now Gokudera-san...and besides..it could be just a prank, it'd be too much if we have Reborn accompany us. I don't wanna bother him." Tsuna got his gloves and the dying will pills ready. Gokudera nodded. The rest of the walk was quiet, Gokudera had his bombs ready and Yamamoto took his bat with him just in case. They finally found an entrance to a cave after a fifteen minute walk.

"Should we go in?" Tsuna asked meekly.

"I think we don't have any choice, if we want to help Riza-chan we have to." Yamamoto kept a calm composure, though his calmness was getting in Gokudera's nerves. As they entered the cave, their eyes adjusted to to the dark. The light behind them slowly became smaller as they went in deeper, until it completely disappeared leaving them walking blindly.

"You know...I've been wondering, how many caves does this island have?" Yamamoto tries to start a conversation to avoid getting tense and nervous.

"I dunno..." Tsuna answer.

"They could all be connected...." Gokudera caught up. It was quiet again, only the sound of dripping water and their footsteps echoed. Then Tsuna and Gokudera saw something ahead.

"Look! I see something!" Tsuna pointed. Him and Gokudera ran to it, but something bothered Yamamoto, something wasn't right.

"Tsuna stop!" he chased after them, then, the ground beneath Yamamoto collapsed taking him down along with the debri. Tsuna turned around, he reached out, thinking he might be able to save the falling baseball addict. "YAMAMOTO!" he cried. It was already too late, it was a long fall, they couldn't see Yamamoto, even though they tried calling for him, there was no answer.

___________________________________________

Yamamoto gained his consciousness back, his visions a blur, his head aching but felt no other pain. There was a figure, sitting in front of him. He rubbed his eyes to get a better view. It was a sleeping girl, but not just any girl, it was the girl they came in here for.

"Riza-chan!" he rushed to her, shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "Riza-chan wake up!" Her hand jolted up to his face, pushing him away. "Go away you baseball idiot! 5 more minutes..." she grumbled. Yamamoto smiled at her, she seems unharmed so that's good, but he needs to figure out how to get out of there. He looked around, but it seemed they were trapped, only surrounded by wet and moldy walls. Riza moaned, she was waking up.

"Riza-chan!" he rushed back to her side. Riza slowly opened her eyes just to see Yamamoto's smiling face.

"Takeshi-san? What are you doing here?" pushing herself up, only to wince in pain. She seemed to have injured her knee, blood was still gushing out of the freshly cut wound.

"Ah...I think I injured myself..haha! I'm really such a klutz.." she was quiet, something is bothering her, it wasa brewing inside.

"Riza-chan...do you know if we can get out of here?" he asked as he got up and he looked around again. "Its seems like..your 'kidnappers' trapped us in here, do you know who they are?" Riza shook her head, as she clutched her hands in fist. Yamamoto noticed it, he had thought that she's probably in pain due to the wound on her knee. He sat down next to her, he ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt, wrapping it around her wounded knee. She felt her blood rush up her cheeks, blushing as she stares at Yamamoto's calm face.

"T-Thanks Takeshi-san..." Yamamoto looked at her, her cyan blue eyes met his, locking in a stare. She felt another blush, she looked away to hide it. Yamamoto got up. and went back to looking for a way out, he wore a smile while he does so. It didn't took him long to find the way out, there was a little hole for them to get out. It was big enough for them to crawl out.

"Hey Riza-chan...do you think you can crawl out of here?" he looked back at her.

"I can try..." she answered.

"I'll go first...and I'll try and pull you out." Yamamoto crawled in the hole, Riza waited patiently, though it didn't take long before he called her.

"Riza-chan...its your turn!" Riza walked slowly to the hole and started her way in. The floor was scraping at her knee, so once in a while she has to stop. Yamamoto reached his hand in to help her and she took it. With one pull, Riza was out.

"Thanks...." the cave as dark and there was one way out of there.

"We should take this route here, hopefully it'll take us to Tsuna and Gokudera." She nodded. "Can you walk?" she nodded again.

Riza and Yamamoto then made their way, Riza was limping so he has to slow his pace down so she could keep up.

"Ne...Yamamoto..how'd you guys know i was here?" she asked breaking the silence between them.

"Someone left a letter, saying that they took you." he answered right back.

"I see...." Riza was busy talking to him that she didn't notice the rock in front of her, she tripped over it, making her lose her balance. She hit her injured knee on a sharp rock letting a loud howl as it send a massive jolt of pain all over her. She stayed down, clutching her bleeding knee, Yamamoto ran back to her concern.

"Riza-chan! Are you alright?" he helped her up, the pain left her a little numb and unable to walk. "I...I don't know.." she winced in pain as she tried to take a step.

"Here..." He stood in front of her, "I'll carry you.." Riza nodded and did as Yamamoto asked her, she got on his back. Her hands clutching his shoulder, he was a bit muscular which made her blush more. His hand under her legs to keep her up and from falling. She leaned more to his back, she could hear his beating heart, it was calm. Unlike hers, it was beating so fast that she fears that it might jump out of her chest.

"Don't worry Riza-chan...I'll get you out of here...Oh well would you look at that..I can see a way out." he pointed up ahead. There was something that look like an exit, light coming out of it. Yamamoto picked up his pace, not wasting anymore of their time. When they stepped in, it took awhile before their eyes adjusted to the light. As Yamamoto opened his eyes, he was surprised as what he saw. Tsuna and Gokudera standing in front of two hooded figures, and behind these figures were Kyoko and Haru, tied up in a corner.

"Tsuna!...Gokudera!" he called out.

"Yamamoto-kun! You're alright!" Tsuna sighed it relief.

"Its about time you showed up!" Gokudera scoffed, his dynamites already in hand.

_"Yeah....its about time you showed up...we've been waiting for you..sister."_ the figures finally took their hoods down, only revealing familiar faces. They were Mayuri and Mana.

"What's this all about?!" Gokudera was getting impatient.

"This can't be!...This is a lie!" Tsuna got more worried, he looked at Riza who was still being carried by Yamamoto.

"Don't worry...10th we won't hurt you...much." Riza said as she jumped away from Yamamoto and ran to her sisters.

"Riza-chan....why?" Yamamoto murmured.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAP! IT JUST ENTERED MY MAIN PLOT FOR MY 'PLOT'...FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, IT WILL FINALLY REVEAL STUFF ABOUT RIZA...AND IT'S FUTURE TIME!!! *DANCES* LOL, HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY FIC! REVIEW PLEASE! I'D REALLY LIKE THAT^^  
**


	11. True Intentions

**A/N: CHAPPY 11 "TRUE INTENTIONS"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KHR, JUST MY OCs! GOT THAT? LOL  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RECAP: **_"Yeah....its about time you showed up...we've been waiting for you..sister."_ the figures finally took their hoods down, only revealing familiar faces. They were Mayuri and Mana.

"What's this all about?!" Gokudera was getting impatient.

"This can't be!...This is a lie!" Tsuna was surprised, he looked at Riza who was still being carried by Yamamoto.

"Don't worry...10th we won't hurt you...much." Riza said as she jumped away from Yamamoto and ran to her sisters.

"Riza-chan....why?" Yamamoto murmured.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gokudera's vulgar voice got louder due to his anger; Tsuna and Yamamoto stared in shock, unable to believe in what was happening. They had never thought that a girl like Riza was capable of doing something like kidnapping their friend's

"Riza-chan...Why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked, still not believing her.

"Yeah...sis..why ARE we doing this?" Mana repeated Tsuna's question with a playful tone.

Riza pointed at Tsuna.. "Sasagawa Tsuna...We will not accept you as the next Vongola boss...You are nowhere near 9th-sama.." she said, her cheerful voice was replaced with a much more colder tone and her eyes, they were blank and emotionless.

"Teme!! The 10th trusted you!!" Gokudera glared, his bombs were ready for combat.

"Huhuhuhuhu! Its your fault for being so trusting...I guess his hyper intuition is JUST as lame as him." Mana laughed flipping her dark hair. "Oi..Mayuri..why aren't you saying anything?" she looked at her twin sister who was standing idly next to Riza.

"I'm just not as obnoxious as you...better shut up now before Riza goes berserk.." her voice calm and bored.

"Riza-chan! Please....you don't have to do this!.." Tsuna said once again. Riza grinned.

"Tsuna...just because you became the future boss, you will die here..and you for you not noticing my guise is proof of your weakness." Riza said as she pulled her weapons, a pair of black nunchucks. There were red speckles that almost looked like dried blood.

"I will kill you and all of your guardians...you don't deserve to be in the Vongola Famiglia." she slowly walked towards the three, her weapons ready.

"You...everything..everything was just an act? You befriended us for this?!" Tsuna was almost in tears. "You lied to us? To..to Kyoko-chan?!"

"Shut up! I don't care about them! I just want to rid of you!" she clenched her fists, Tsuna had hit a nerve.

_"Did you hear that? Riza-chan is gonna kill the next Vongola boss..." _a familiar voice spoke. Every one in the cave turned their head at the direction of the voice. It was Reborn who came in, along with Dino...

"Reborn-san..." Riza murmured. "Dino....san." Dino was angry about the situation and how Riza had turned out.

"I thought I taught you well enough, Riza.." Reborn retorted.

"Tch! The hell if I care..." Riza winced, it wasn't really like her to act like that, nor do something as serious as this.

"Ne..Riza..we should finish this.." Mayuri pointed at Hibari. "He's here..."

Riza's eyes were wide in surprise to see Hibari standing behind Dino, fear struck her as she realized he had heard everything. She clenched her weapon and lunged to Tsuna who was caught off guard, getting himself hit.

"10th!!" Gokudera called, he was about to chase after him but he was stopped by Mayuri..the sadist of the twins.

"I won't let you interfere....Gokudera Hayato..I know your weakness." she said, she sounded meek yet bored at the same time. Yamamoto in the other hand was blocked by the other twin, Mana. She was smiling at him, almost flirting. Tsuna wasn't badly hurt by Riza's attack, he was able to tranform to his Hyper form in time, and had decreased the damaged that was inflicted.

"10th!" Gokudera called as he was battling Mayuri.

"Eyes on your opponent..octopus head..." she swung her scythe-like weapon, scraping him on the shoulder. Blood gushed down the open wound. Mayuri held her weapon up to her face, licking Gokudera's blood that was on the blade.

"You're sick!" he pulled out his bombs threw at her, she swung her weapon slicing the bombs in half, making them explode in midair.

"Damn!"....

Yamamoto was doing bad himself, he did managed to transform his bat into a katana, but his Shigure Souen style wouldn't work on Mana. Her weapon was too big and heavy for him to parry or dodge. It was a gigantic ax, it was even bigger than her, yet she swung it like it was a mere feather.

"You and my sister look cute together...but too bad for you, you have to die here.." she giggled as she leaped up in the air, swinging her massive ax down.

__

"Tsuna....why don't you just give up? I promise..It wont hurt much..." Riza explained, she got the upper hand, despite Tsuna's hyper form, he was still unable to keep up with her agility and strength. "I don't care....I'm going to defeat you.." Tsuna's flame became brighter. "I'm going to end this now!" the flame on his forehead started flickering as he postioned his hand, he was going to use his technique, the Zero point breakthrought.

"Like I'd let you...Riza pulled out a small vial, it contained a red liquid. She opened it and drank its contents. With a sudden flash, she also transformed into something similar as Tsuna's hyper form. Although, black flames came out of her forehead and her weapons and her eyes turned completely black...covering the white colors of her eyes, making her look sinister.

Dino gasped as he saw her transformation.

"What was that?!.."

"The liquid...it must be similar with the Dying will Pills that Tsuna possess...are you watching this Hibari?" Reborn turned around to face Hibari who was watching the fight quietly.

"If Tsuna fails to defeat Riza...." he paused.

"I will defeat her myself...she owes me a great debt..." Hibari finished Reborn's sentence.

The fight continued, either sides refused to lose and were all exhausted. Both sides were full of injuries, Riza was panting..she could feel the effects of the potion wearing off and being replaced by its painful side effects. Blood gushed out of her eyes, one of the side effects Tsuna assumed.

"Riza...finish this now...even if you defeat Tsuna...that potion will kill you." Mana called out.

"Shut up! I know! I know!" more blood gushed out, temporarily blinding her. Her calmness was wavering..not just because the effect was wearing off, she could still fight even without it. She could feel it coming...the people she feared the most.

_____

Yamamoto gained a lot of injuries, but he also gave Mana major injuries, slowing her down. Gokudera, he didn't get any advancement. Mayuri had minor injuries, Gokudera's bombs were ineffective against her. Even though she used major attacks, he refused to give up.

_____

Tsuna was going to use his Zero point break through again..and this time, he meant to finish the useless fight. Riza, raised her guard more, she could feel his power raising.

"I'm not going to let you!" she lunged towards Tsuna, grabbing a hold of his throat and slamming him on the wall of the cave. She squeezed his throat, wanting to end it by cutting his breathing.

"I'm not letting you take 9th-sama's place.." her voice fierce yet shaking in fear. Tsuna managed to use his zero point-break through 1st edition as he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Tch!....Teme.." she muttered.

"Go 10th! Finish her off!" Gokudera called

"Riza!" Mayuri and Mana called with concern.

Dino wanted to interfere but Reborn stopped him; Hibari continued to watch the battle, yawning now and then.

"Riza-chan...please..." Tsuna turned back to his own self. "I don't want to hurt you...why can't we just be friends like before?.."

"Why do you care so much?! What's it to you?" she growled, tears were slowly forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Because you're OUR friend..." Tsuna retorted. Riza was silent, she felt like she made a huge mistake but she never felt regret about her actions. Its true that she wanted to gain their trust so she could kill them for being so weak. But she never expected Tsuna to be strong both physically and mentally. She never cared for them, is what she always said to try and convince herself. Just to commit the crime she and her sisters had planned out, she betrayed her 'friends' and herself.

"Tsuna-san....I..will.." her sentence was cut short when a metal collar snapped on her neck. She turned to see, three men dressed in black, their faces covered in what looked like bandages. Her sisters were also caught, and were dragged towards them.

"NO! Not them!" Tsuna reached his hand to Riza..the flames on Riza's head were gone, and she was completely drained of energy to fight back.

"Gomene Tsuna-san...now I know, why 9th-sama chose you.."

"T-The Vindice came!" Dino gasped quietly as he looked at Reborn.

"I suspected Riza's intentions from the beginning and reported it to the 9th...I didn't call them.." is what all he could say. Hibari who was surprised to see the three men in black, didn't moved an inch. He watched as Riza and her sisters were taken away. Riza was taken away with a smile on her face, feeling a little content.

"Riza-chan..." Tsuna collapsed on the ground, Yamamoto and Gokudera ran towards him in support. Then a man in suit entered as the Vindice left, he was carrying a laptop, and ran to Reborn.

"Reborn-sama! The 9th wishes to talk to you..." he faced the monitor towards the little baby. The monitor flashed for a second, then on the other side was the 9th boss of the Vongola.

"Forgive me, Reborn-san...Riza has caused you trouble, which I never expected...I sent her there just to taste normal life as Tsuna's friend...but also to be one of his Guardians..the role I gave her just went to a waste..giving her the role as the night sky guardian was a mistake..forgive me." Tsuna heard what the 9th said and rushed towards the monitor, he grabbed a hold of it clenching the screen with both his hands.

"NO! It wasn't a mistake!!! Riza-chan was a perfect GUARDIAN! Please! Give her back!!!" the 9th looked away, he didn't want to look Tsuna in the eyes.

"I am truly sorry Tsuna...She's not suitable as the Vongola 10th's guardian...**you must forget she ever existed**..she will be puni--" ***WHAM!*** The screen, exploded into pieces. Hibari's tonfa was sticking out of it. They all looked at Hibari looming behind them.

"Trash...." he said, his eyes burning with anger, he turned around as silently walked out away from them.

"If there's a person...who never liked this the most..I would have to say that its him.." Dino said as his eyes followed Hibari.

"Why do you say that Dina-san..?" Tsuna asked weakly..

"I dunno..I just get the feeling."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LATE UPDATE...I KINDA LOST MY NET CONNECTIONS AND PROBABLY FOR NOW ON, I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I ALWAYS DO...AND TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE I'LL BE POSTING MAYBE 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME LOL..^^ AGAIN I'M SORRY....PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I'D REALLY LIKE THAT! UR REVIEW ARE MY INSPIRATIONS!**


	12. Punishment

**A/N: YAY CHAPPY 12! PUNISHMENT..AS I SAID FROM THE PREV CHAP..I'D PROBABLY WONT BE UPDATING AS MUCH AS BEFORE...I DON'T HAVE PROPER INTERNET AND GOT NO MONEY TO GET ONE YET..LOL BUT I'LL STILL UPDATE THIS..**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, JUST MY OCs THANK YOU^^  


**3 DAYS LATER...**

School hasn't been the same since they returned from their trip. Class became so quiet without Riza's loud voice, and the cheery atmosphere left along with her. Tsuna, had to lie to Kyoko about Riza's disappearance, and that after she was taken, she returned to Italy to recuperate from the horrible experience. And as always, she bought the story she was told.

"Reborn-san...what do you think will happen to Riza-chan?" it was lunch time, they went to the roof top to hang out and eat their lunches, though it was a little dark and gloomy. Reborn was also with them, wearing one of his unusual outfits.

"Mah...who knows...Riza committed a crime against the Vongola Family...she'd get the punishment that she deserves...An equal consequence for her actions." He said as he munched on one of Tsuna's lunch. Tsuna sighed, Yamamoto hasn't said anything about it since they came back, he became unusually cheerful, too cheerful.

"I think its a little unfair..shouldn't they give her a proper trial?" Yamamoto finally spoke, a hint of seriousness and sadness in his eyes.

"I hate to admit it..but Yamamoto is right...and as much as I don't want to say it...I kinda missed that obnoxious girl." Gokudera has that same eyes as Yamamoto. Tsuna nodded, letting out a big sigh. Silence soon came after, they were now just staring at their box lunches.

"Midori tanabiku!...Namimori no!..." a yellow bird flew across them singing their school's anthem. Not far behind is the disciplinary head prefect, Hibari Kyoya..

"Students are not allowed up here....I'll bite you to death if you don't leave." Ever since Hibari came home from the trip, he became more colder, more strict than he was before, and every time someone break the rules..he'd ended up beating them until they're unable to move a muscle.

"Hibari-san!..." Tsuna squeeled.

"But we always eat our lunches here, and you never give a care about it.."Gokudera growled, Hibari shot his coldest glare at them, not trying to say a word.

"Now...now..let's just do what Hibari says...to avoid any unnecessary fights..ok?" Yamamoto chirped, his usual smile in his face. Hibari turned his attention to Reborn who was casually standing next to Tsuna.

"You wish to talk to me?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

"You read my mind..." Hibari's lips formed a grin, he turned around, Reborn soon followed.

"Ja Tsuna...go back to your class..You don't have to worry about it..worry about yourself..Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn then left the three of them.

"Hey...do you think..Hibari would.." Yamamoto started.

"NAH! that cold hearted bastard don't care about anything other than himself, let alone Riza...They're not even that close!" Gokudera scoffed.

"I suppose..." Yamamoto answered back.

"But you know...I can't shake this feeling that he does..." Tsuna stared at the direction Hibari disappeared to.

_____________________________________________________________________________

** SOMEWHERE IN ITALY...**

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Where the heck is my drink?!!" a long, platinum-haired male arrogantly waved his empty glass up in the air. His face almost red from drinking too much.

"Where is that newbie!? What's taking so long?" he yelled again.

The door to the room opened as girl about the age of 15 entered with a cart of expensive drinks. Her brown hair tied in a ponytail, little of her pale skin showed from the black maid dress she was wearing.

"You....what took you so long?..Just taking a wine out of the cellar shouldn't have taken you that long? What kind of maid are you? You need to be more faster, you move like a turtle.." he kept on rambling, the other people in the room were quiet, and watched as the maid, tried to contain her temper.

"You are a one useless TRASH!" he finished. *TWITCH* something snapped in her, without noticing the girl, the platinum haired continues to drink his newly poured wine.

"Would you like some more?" she asked forcing a smile.

"Yeah...hit me some more.."

"Oh, you want me to hit you some more?..Alright..." she lifted two bottles of wine from the cart, she lifted up in the air. "HERE HAVE TWO BOTTLES!" she swung the bottles down hitting the arrogant male on the head.

"VVVVVOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!!! What the heck did you do that for?" he jolted up as she grabbed her by the collar.

"You're a bastard you know that, Squalo?" her lips formed a smirk ignoring the hand on her collar. "Just because I serve the Varia doesn't mean you can treat me like that..I bet you're enjoying this, you finally got the revenge you always fantasize about.."

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!! I'M GONNA KILL THIS BI---" *WHAM! SHATTERS!* Squalo was once again dripping wet, a glass of wine just flew from across the room hitting him in the head.

"Shut up..." a terrifiying voice spoke from the corner of the room, sitting on an elegant lounge chair, his feet up on an ottoman. His crimson eyes shot a glare at the loud male, leaving the whole room in silence.

"Mah...Squ..you made the boss mad.." the other male in the room spoke, his hair in a weird green-ish mohawk, his eyes were covered by dark sun glasses. "Riza-chan..whatever you did, I can't really blame you..That cute future Vongola boss seems really weak, but I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover." he singsang.

"You know...you guys are a handful....I won't last a week here, let alone ten years! TEN YEARS OF TORTURE!!!"

"Shishishishishi!..Ri-san...I'm sure you'll survive..we won't give you much crap, but I can't guarantee a promise." a blond haired male spoke, he was comfortably laying on a couch, his eyes were covered by his bangs, and he wore black striped shirt. He matched his outfit with a jeweled crown on his head.

"Yeah...right..I don't think I can ever trust you Bels, not after what you did to me in my sleep..." she shuddered.

"Why? What did I do? I don't recall anything.." He grinned.

"..You...You tried to dissect me.."

"Oh..that...I was just playing a prank.."

"A mean one...." she turned around and headed to the door, she was about to turn the knob of the door when she stop.

"Ne...Xanxus-san...I'm going to retire to my room now..I'm sure you guys can handle the cleaning here..." her head turned back with a creepy smile forming her lips. "..Riiiiiiigght?" There was silence. She left the room, and walked down the hall way.

__

"Clean it up Squalo..." Xanxus said in a forceful and commanding voice.

"HEY!--" he turned around to see his subordinates leaving him in the room with the mess.

"Tch....teme!" he muttered under his breath as he started to clean the shattered glasses.

______________________________________________________________________________

** BACK IN NAMIMORI...**

"WHAT?!" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera all said in unison. Reborn had told them news about Riza in Italy.

"What kind of a punishment is that?!.." Tsuna looked a bit worried.

"Dame-Tsuna! At least she didn't get a death sentence!" Reborn retorted.

"..True........." they replied.

"I guess, serving the Varia is better than being in a prison or a death sentence..but 10 years?" Tsuna grumbled then sighed..."I guess...we wont be seeing her for ten years.." they all sighed.

______________________________________________________________________________

** BACK IN ITALY...**

It was already late at night and the whole household was already asleep, Riza on the lies awake on her bed. Her restlessness kept her awake and tired during the day,

"Hibari....I wonder what he's doing now?" *BOOM!*

"Eh?...What the hell was that?" she jolted right back up, she ran outside wearing just her night gown. As she ran down hallway, she saw Squalo getting ready for a fight.

"Squalo! What's going on?" Squalo turned around to face her he turned away as fast as he could. "Dammit woman! Don't know how to change clothes?" he asked flustered. Riza's thin night gown reveal her slender body. "We're under attack..there's an intruder.." he didn't bother turning back.

"Sorry...I got excited when I heard BOOM!" she laughed like it was nothing.

"Wow...I knew I'd find your annoying mug here..."a familiar voice spoke just ahead of them, as the person got more closer, Riza recognized his raven-hair, his fierce and cold eyes which now stood before her.

"W-What are you doing here?....Hibari?" a smirk formed his lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! A COUPLE MORE CHAPS AND WE'RE GOING TO TRAVEL THRU TIME AND TO THE FUTURE!! LOL NEXT CHAPS= CHAPTER 13 'THE VISITOR' AND CHAPTER 14 'CONFESSION AND FIRST KISS' LOL HOPE U CONTINUE TO READ.. AND REVIEW PLEASE? I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT^^**


	13. The Visitor

**YAY CHAPPY 13!! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR JUST MY OCs!  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RECAP: **"We're under attack! There's an intruder!!!" Squalo yelled...

_"Wow...I knew I'd find your ugly mug here..."_a familiar voice spoke just ahead of them, as the person got more closer, Riza recognized his raven-hair, his fierce and cold eyes which now stood before her.

"W-What are you doing here....Hibari?" a smirk formed his lips.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Hmmmm? You asking me what I'm doing here?...." he paused as he smirk.."I came here for you...Do you really think I'd let you off after causing me so much trouble?...I want to bite you to death..."

Squalo scoffed and pointed his blade at the intruder.

"Voooooiiiiiiiiiiii!! You're the Vongola's Cloud Guardian!!! How dare you come in here?!" he lunges toward Hibari. Hibari tried to dodge the attack but Squalo was faster than he had expected. He didn't let the prefect to gain his balance, he lunges at him again, knocking him off his feet.

"SQUALO! WILL YOU QUIT!" Riza stomped her way to the platinum hair male, grabbing him by the ear as she pulled them down.

"OOOIII!! What the hell are you doing WOMAN!! That FRIGGIN' hurts!!" he said as he rubbed the ear she pulled. He shot a glare at her but she wasn't where she was standing anymore, she rushed next to Hibari

"Ne..Hibari-san..seriously..you shouldn't really be in here....I accepted the punishment they gave me and I'm alright with it..." she paused. "..so...you should go back home..to Japan." Hibari was silent, ignoring her as he lay still on the ground. "Hibari-san?" she muttered. He got up, without making eye contact. He took of his jacket and threw it at Riza, hitting her on the face.

"As a member of the committee, do you really think you can just abandon your duties in Namimori..." he paused. "I'll just have to bite you to death later, in the meantime..I have something else to deal with..." he smirked as he held his tonfa tightly, ready to attack.

Riza watched in awe as Hibari fought Squalo, at this rate, Hibari wont even win against him. Squalo seemed to be more stronger than him, yet he kept pushing himself no matter how injured he was. Despite the injuries, he was enjoying the fight and Squalo was enjoying himself as well. Hibari became more serious as Squalo added damaged on him. Now..they're equally matched, Hibari's speed became more faster and his hits became more stronger.

"Tch! You were holding back from the beginning.." he yelled, Hibari grinned a wide grin.

"Wao...You noticed?" there was a hint of sarcasm and tease in his voice. Squalo cursed under his breath, positioning himself for another attack. There was a minute pause before Squalo attacked Hibari with a sudden lunge. Hibari raised his tonfa to block; when Squalo's blade hit his tonfa, a numbing vibration was sent to his tonfa, then to his arm; Leaving him vulnerable to another attack.

"Attacko di Squalo..." Squalo muttered as he smirked, enjoying the advantage he gained. Hibari stood motionless as he waited for his arm to gain its feeling. Squalo lunges again for another attack but was immediately stopped when a big ball of fire flashed across his eyes. Riza's head jerked to the direction where the ball came from. By the window, a figure stood ominously; twin guns in hand still smoking from being fired.

"Squalo..." he muttered, his voice deep and threatening. Riza felt a sudden fear, not for herself but for the intruder who claimed he came for her.

"VOOOOIIII XANXUS! This is my fight!!" Squalo yelled waving his blade at him.

"Tch...Squalo..I don't give a damn about your fight...Get rid of him, he's an eye sore." Hibari shot a glare at Xanxus, his cerulean orbs meeting the fierce crimson eyes of the Varia boss.

"Hmmm...Why don't you come and get rid of me yourself?" He smirked. "..You look familiar, you must be the one who Sawada Tsunayoshi defeated." Xanxus' eyes twitched, his eyes fiercer at the mere mention of Tsuna's name.

"Shut up...I hate that name.." Xanxus growled.

"Oh?...Did I hit a nerve?" Xanxus raised his twin gun, aiming at the raven haired male. Hibari ignored it and kept his ground.

"You piss me off...you know that?" Xanxus' index fingers were about to pull the trigger when a small fist swung across Hibari's face. Riza put all her strength in one fist as he knock Hibari off his feet. Hibari looked up at her, a bit confuse at her recent action.

"Leave...." she murmured, her eyes avoiding his. "I said LEAVE!! And don't ever come back! If you want to die go somewhere else!" her voice commanding yet her voice was shaking, as if she was about to cry. Hibari stayed at the same position, still staring at Riza, who's eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Leave...there's no reason for you to be here..I don't intend to go back to Namimori.." she glanced at Xanxus, he already lowered his guns and there were hints of boredom in his eyes. She looked back at Hibari and was already standing.

"Fine..." were his last words as he exited the building the same way he came in. Riza was left behind fighting the tears back. Squalo looked at her but didn't say anything, Xanxus left yawning. He ordered some of Varia's men to get the damages fixed as soon as possible or else they will get it. Riza still have Hibari's jacket wrapped around her shoulders, his strong scent filling her senses. She leaned on the wall, durling her knees to her chest as she finally let out the tears.

_"Riza-chan...You should go back and rest now.."_ a soft and comforting voice spoke just next to her. She looked up to see the sun glasses-wearing member of the Varia.

"Lussuria-san!...." she muttered as more tears rushed out. She couldn't hold it much longer. Lussuria sat down next to her, giving her as much comfort as he could give.

"You like him don't you Riza-chan?" he said as he gave her a comforting hug, letting her cry her eyes out. "...I know you didn't mean all the things you said to him...So don't beat yourself up like this..." Riza kept on crying; never ending tears kept on flowing turning her eyes red.

"Thank you Lussuria-san..." she sobbed.

**__________________**

Hibari walked down the streets of a town in Italy trying to find the hotel he had checked in. He rubbed his head still wondering why the hell he had come to Italy. He refused to believe that its because of that girl. One girl, its all what it took for him to travel half way around the world yet in the end he'd be going home empty handed. He scoffed, frustrated at himself for his stupid and unneccesary actions.

"Damn that girl...How dare she do this to me..." he touched the cheek where Riza had hit him. He felt the warmth of the blow as Riza's words echoed in his head. He wondered whether there's truth in it; he shook it off as he run his fingers through his hair.

"She'll pay for this..." he yawned as he finally find the small hotel.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**NAMIMORI...**

"Tsuna!!..." the blond hair mafia boss called out Tsuna's window. Gokudera peered his head out scoffing at the adult standing outside with his subordinates.

"What the hell are you doing here you idiot?" he called. Dino smiled at the frustrated Gokudera, he enjoys giving him hell.

"Come now Hayato..I just came here to visit Tsuna..." he shrugged.

"Get the hell out of here! You're not wanted!"

"GOKUDERA-SAN!" Tsuna finally came in to his room; he rushed next to him as he waved at Dino.

"Gomen Dino-san! Come in!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Dino happily entered the Sasagawa household, but he left his subordinates standing out by their cars, getting the bypasser's attentions. Dino went straight to Tsuna's room, as he came in Gokudera and Tsuna were sitting on the floor, eating a couple of snacks.

"Dino-san...What are you doing in Japan again? I thought you went back to Italy?" Tsuna asked as he gestured for Dino to sit with them and to have snacks too.

"Oh, I actually came for Kyoya but I can't seem to find him anywhere...so I came in here to ask you." Tsuna paused as he thought of all the places Hibari could be.

"Sorry Dino-san...I don't know where Hibari-san is...He's normally in school, but i haven't seen him since the other day. Dino sighed as he put a snack into his mouth.

"What would you from him anyway?" Gokudera asked.

"I just want to give him something...oh where's Yamamoto, I thought he'd be here too?" he changed subject. Gokudera and Tsuna shrugged.

"I dunno...he said he was going to help his Dad stuff, but that was yesterday." Tsuna replied. Gokudera scoffed.

"Oh..I see.." Dino smiled. "Well, I have to go now..Since Kyoya's not here, might as well go back to Italy..I still got some things to take care of.." he got up as he patted the food crumbs off of his clothes.

"Dino-san...If you see Riza-chan..can you give her our regards?" Tsuna twiddled with his fingers. Dino smiled and nodded, he left with that weird and sad look in his eyes.

"See you later Tsuna..."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**ITALY...**

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo's loud voice echoed throughout the whole Varia building. He just woke up and his temper was already at its peak. "RIIIIZZZZZZAAAAA!!!" he called out as he stomped his way to the kitchen. Riza was preparing breakfast when he came in. As Riza saw his face, her eyes widen, trying yto hold back a laugh.

"VOI! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" he yelled as he pointed as his face filled with doodles. A thick-drawn mustache just above his lips and a big balck spot around his his left eye. His face was just too funny that Riza couldn't hold herself any longer.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! What happened to you? Did you have a rough night?!" she teased, as she continued to point and laugh on the ground.

"WHY YOU LI--" he was cut off when Lussuria came in the kitchen.

"My Riza-chan...you're finally laughing again! Is there a reason why?" he teased as he looked at Squalo.

"Y-You...YOU DID THIS?!" Squalo pointed his finger at Lussuria, his frustration showing. Lussuria ignored him, he faced Riza, as she was holding the meal for Xanxus.

"This probably wont be enough...Why don't you go take a day off today and tomorrow and do what you need to do...I'll tell the boss for you later." Squalo grabbed Lussuria by his shoulder.

"Oi...What are you talking about?" he asked as he felt a little left out.

"Oh..Its nothing you'd understand anyway...She just need to fix some problems and she'll be fine.." Squalo scoffed and walked out of the kitchen.."FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT?" he yelled from the outside. Lussuria smiled and grabbed the plate Riza was holding.

"Your day off starts today!...Now go!" he shooed Riza out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Lussuria-san..." she muttered.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'M SORRY FOR THE REALLY SLOW UPDATE HERE...I GOT REALLY CRAPPY INTERNET CONNECTIONS..HAHA BUT ITS OK! PLEASE KEEP READING THO AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Confession and First Kiss

**YAY CHAPPY 14! 'CONFESSION AND FIRST KISS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR JUST MY OCs**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a nice sunny day in town, Riza decided to do a little shopping as she tries to find her right destination. The streets were crowded, tourists and locals alike walked into the busy stalls of market street. Its been awhile since she came here and went shopping for herself. She went to look into different shopping stalls, each sells different merchadise, but there's only one thing that caught her attention. She stood in front of a jewelry vendor, she stared at a shimmering chain necklace with a dog tag for its pendant. For a dog tag, it has a weird design. Instead of a name, it has a relief design of a cloud. She smiled as she held the cold necklace with her hand.

"Iyaa...this one looks cool..I wonder..if.." she looked at the vendor in front of her. It was an old man smiling at her reaction at the necklace.

"Do you like that one?..." he asked, Riza nodded with a smile.

"How much for this?" she asked him.

"For a young girl like you...I'll give it for just 2 lira..." he smiled

"Wow? Really? Ok thanks!..but can you wrap it for me? Its a gift." she handed the old man the necklace and he immediately wrapped it with a gift wrapper. As Riza waited, she looked around the busy streets.

_"Midori tanabiku...Namimori no!"_ she heard a familiar singing voice among the crowd. She looked around to find the source; In the middle of the crowd, is the raven hair male she was going to see. He looked frustrated and angry as he walked with strangers around him. It was obvious, she knows the real reason for it. He just hates being crowded. The old man handed her the wrapped necklace and she paid for it as soon as she got it. She wanted to catch up with him, she wanted to know where he was staying so she could go see him. He was carrying a small bag, with Hibird riding on top of his head. He went inside the local hotels of town, his face more annoyed than before.

"Hmmm..I wonder what's wrong?" Riza muttered.

______________

_"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"_ the cute little yellow bird followed Hibari to the new hotel room he checked in after coming back from the airport. He was ready to go back home to Namimori but they told him that all flight to Japan were delayed for maintenance purposes.

"Tch...Delaying my flight..how dare they, I oughta bite them to death.." he muttured as he lay on the single person bed. Hibird was taking a nap on the bedside table, making small and cute snores. Hibari turned his head to the window and watched clouds pass by, yawning as he slowly fell asleep.

A small thud woke Hibari up, the room was already dark, meaning the sun already set. He looked around, he can feel another presence in the room. He looked around the room to see a dark figure looming next to him. He was about to jump out of bed when the figure grabbed him and pinned him down on the bed. The dark figure was sitting on top of him, it wasn't too heavy so an swift push from him should knock the intruder down.

"Kamiku--" he started to say, when a cold and slender finger touched his lips.

"Shut up and stay still..." it was a girl's voice, a familiar one.

"Riza...?" he muttered.

"Just shut up and listen to what I have to say will ya?" she sat still, Hibari didn't move a muscle.

"I just want to apologize for everything I said last night..I didn't mean any of it..I just want you to avoid a fight with Xanxus..he's dangerous and merciless." she paused.

"Is that all you came in here for?" Hibari's voice was cold. Riza shook her head and she flicked him on the forehead.

"I said shut up didn't I..I'm not done talking.." Riza sighed. She bent down, leaning her head on his chest.

"You wouldn't mind if I do this, right?" her voice soft.

"Get off..." he demanded.

"No..." she retorted; she grabbed his wrist, tightening her grip letting him know that she wont get off any time soon.

"Then what was the point of asking me if I mind you doing this?" his voice fierce yet there was a hint of softness in it. Riza smiled, she took deep breath, inhaling his scent as much as she could. She wanted to at least remember him with this, just in case he shuns her after this.

"So...what was it that you wanted to tell me....let's get this over with..you're heavy too heavy.."

"Are you telling me that I'm fat?" she looked at him.

"That's not what I...whatever." he sighed. Riza leaned her head back, there was a deafening silence between them. She cleared her throat to break it.

"Hibari-san....back when we we're still in Namimori..when we first met..I actually think that you were interesting, in many ways. I'm not saying this because you're the 10th's guardian..I'm saying this because I admire your strength. That's why I always give you hard time, I wanted your attention, I know it was selfish; but it was the only way for you to notice me...it was silly of me, but hey it work didn't it? I got you to notice me, even though you wanted to 'bite me to death'.." she giggled, pausing for a moment.

"At first...the desire for you to notice me was just because I admire your strength and I want to see it for myself but then...something stronger took over, I desire you more than I'd want to..." she paused. "Are you getting what I'm trying to tell you?...Wait don't answer that...let me finish what I really want to say.." Hibari scoffed.

"Then stop beating around the bush and get to the point.." he pushed himself up, his hands on Riza. She knows that if she doesn't do anything quick, she wont be able to say the most important thing she wanted to tell him. She braced herself, she's about to do the most unthinkable thing a girl in her position would do. She stopped Hibari, grabbing him by his collar as he pulled him towards her. His lips touched her soft ones into a rough kiss; she pressed herself to him afraid that he might push her away, but to her surprise, he didn't. She eased up a bit, softening her first kiss. He responsed to every move she made. Then with a slight push, their lips parted. Riza blushed different shades of red, panting from the long and unforgettable kiss.

"Hibari-san....I really like you..and maybe more than that.." Riza was thankful that the room was dark, he wont be able to see her face turned bright red. Hibari wasn't saying anything, he was looking outside the window, or that's what it looked like to her. His hand on his face, he felt himself flush for a moment.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san...I shouldn't have..." she paused to think, "I'll just go and leave you...even if I do want to go back to Namimori, I wont be able to..I still have to pay for my crime.." she slowly got out of his bed. She headed toward the door but there was a firm hand that stopped her. She turned around as Hibari tighten his grip on he wrist.

"Don't let anyone tie you down...live your life as you see it fit..if someone is in your way.." he paused, "...bite them to death..." he smirked.

"Thank you Hibari-san..." she felt hot tears creep down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and placed a small item on his palm.

"A parting gift...I hope to see you again.." she smiled, she ran outside without letting him say anything. He looked at the neatly wrapped item. He opened it revealing a necklace. He got out of bed and walked towards the window, hoping he could get a glimpse of Riza. She was already afar; he looked up and it was a full moon, the stars were clear and twinkling. The moonlight reflected brightly on the dog tag necklace Riza gave her, that was when he noticed the cloud shape relief engraved on it. His lips then formed a smirk.

___________________________________________________________

**VARIA MANSION...**

"Riza-chaaaan~~" Lussuria walked into Riza's bedroom. Her room was dim, the heavy curtains blocked the morning sun. Riza was still curled up under the thick bed covers. Lussuria smiled. He grabbed her bed covers pulling it down to the floor.

"5 more minutes Lussuria-san..." she moaned trying to pull the covers back up.

"Sorry...I can't let you..The 9th wants to talk to you." he sighed. Riza eyes shot open when she heard that the 9th boss wanted to talk to her. She jumped out of bed and ran outside.

"Riza-chan! At least change to your proper clothes..." he called after her, but it was already late. "Hmmmm....I wonder if she knows that the 9th IS in the mansion...Oh well" she shrugged.

Riza ran down the hallway, she doesn't have a clue as to which room the 9th contacted her. There's a lot of phone in the mansion, but none of them are connected, each one of it has its own phone line. Riza kept on running, until she came across Belphegor and Squalo standing outside a room. Squalo saw her and stopped her from running.

"You're not going in there like that!" she pulled her arm away from him and opened the door. She was surprised to see who was sitting on the couch, with his legs cross and a cane next to him.

"Hello Riza-chan..." he greeted.

"9th-sama!" she was happy to see him once again. "What are you doing here?.." she slowly walked towards him.

"Well...I couldn't find any replacement for the Night Sky guardian, you're the perfect one to fill this hole...so I came to make a deal with you.." he smiled, his age were already showing through his eyes.

"A deal?" she repeated.

"Yes...but before that..would you kindly change into your day clothes...You're going to give this old man a heart attack.." he chuckled. Riza looked at herself, she's still wearing her black, short night dress. She turned red and ran outside then back to her room. Riza felt overjoyed and excited but she wondered about the deal the 9th wanted to make with her. She shrugged,

"I guess, I'm going to find out soon enough." she smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YOSH! I HOPE HIBARI AINT TOO OOC, I REALLY HAD HARD TIME WRITING THIS BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK..THE NEXT CHAPS MIGHT BE A WHILE FOR ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPS! LOL**


	15. Home

**CHAPPY 15!! 'HOME' YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Namimori Middle turned back to normal since Hibari returned from Italy. It has been a chaos in his absence, the prefect members were unable to finish things the way does he it, and in just two days, things became the way they used to. Fewer students became late in fear of Hibari's detentions and other things he'll have them do.

"Kusakabe...have you given our reports to the teacher in charge?" Hibari asked his vice chairman as they walked towards the reception room. Their duties were done for the day.

"Yes...I have, and I have finished the errands you asked me to do too.." Kusakabe replied. They were nearing he reception room when they smelled a burning smell that was coming from the reception room. They rushed in there; as he opened the door, the room was totally altered. There was a small bed by the window, a mini fridge and cooking stove. Next to it is a small cabinet full of pots and pans. The window decorated with a red heavy curtain and Hibari's desk was covered with a white mantle. He turned his attention to the familiar figure standing in front of the mini stove, happily singing a tune.

"Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so FUN! Now lets take a break and see what we have done!" she lifted the pot. "OH! Its Hibari! That's not suppose to happen! HAHA!" she cheerily tossed the pot at Hibari's direction. He caught the pot, though it was not hot. He looked at it, the pot has a drawn figure of a smiley face, with the words 'I'm Home!', he looked at her.

"Tadaima..Hibari-san.." Riza smiled; Even with her smile, Hibari still looked emotionless.

"What's the matter Hibari-san?" she tilted her head and stared at him.

"You...What have you done in here?" he asked, his frustration showing.

"Oh..I did a little decorating...I thought I'd stay here since I got no place to stay, so I took the liberty of cleaning up a bit." she gave him another smile.

"You wouldn't mind, do you?"

"Get out!.." he retorted.

"NO!" another smile formed her lips, as she continued to cook. Hibari sighed as he walked towards his desk.

"Then what was the point of asking me that question?" he sat down on his chair, the breeze coming in from the open window was refreshing to his feeling. He closed his eyes to get a little rest, he had a long day in school, his absence has kept him busy. There was small thud in front of him, he opened his eyes; There was a bowl of black noodles.

"What is this?" he asked without taking his eyes of it.

"Its squid ink spaghetti..." she replied as she got another bowl for Kusakabe, who was quietly standing next to Hibari. She handed him the bowl and sat in front of Hibari with her own bowl.

"Come on...don't give me that look, don't knock it til you try it.." she said as she shove a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Come on! ITS GOOD!" she smiled as she moved Hibari's mouth with both her hands, forcing him to chew it. Hibari pulled his tonfa out swinging it at her, she jumped backwards to avoid the hit.

"Mah, mah!...Hibari-san is mad at me now..!" she pouts, twiddling with her finger. "WELL! I'm going out!" she spun around on her heels, grabbing two lunch boxes from table. "Eat well!" she jumped out of the open window, leaving Hibari and Kusakabe with the food she cooked.

"Its...actually good." Kusakabe muttered as he stares at his empty bowl, Hibari looked at him intently. He avoided the prefect's gaze and walked towards the cooking stove.

"I'm getting another bowl..."

"...That girl..why does she always jump out of the window?.................." Hibari forced himself in eating the black noodles and eventually he devoured everything.".....Damn that girl..."

Kusakabe looked at him and smiled._ He liked it, that I'm sure.._

he continued to eat his own serving with a smile.

__________________________________________

"Tenth! this is how you do it! Math is really easy when you....... FOCUS!!" Gokudera held up a math book at Tsuna, who's about to fall asleep. "TENTH!" he slammed the book on the table. "Please pay attention....its important that you understand this." Gokudera was eager to teach Tsuna what he knows, he even pulled out a white board filled with complicated problems.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun...Its just I really don't understand what you were trying to tell me..I'm not even sure if those problems were even middle school level." Tsuna sighed. Reborn jumped on top of him pining him down on the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna!" he stomped at Tsuna.

"WAH! Reborn!....I really don't understand!!!" Tsuna cried. Reborn stopped and jumped on the bed, sitting down with a cup of tea on his hand.

"Ja...let's continue this session later Gokudera.." Gokudera looked at him.

"But why? There's so much I need to tell the 10th!" Reborn threw the empty cup, hitting Gokudera on the face.

"...We have a visitor..." he muttered.

"A what?" Tsuna and Gokudera said in unison.

From a distance they could hear loud stomping sound. They both looked out the window; they saw a cloud of dust approaching fast.

"What the hell is that?" Gokudera stepped away from the window, he got his dynamite ready just in case.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNTTTTHH!!!" it was familiar voice, then a blur jumped into the room through the window, landing on Tsuna.

"TADAIMA TENTH!" she cheerily greeted.

"I-ITS YOU!" Gokudera pointed his finger at the new comer. "Get away from the tenth you devil woman! he yelled.

"Riza-chan..when did you come back?" Tsuna asked. She smiled and she handed him the two lunch boxes she brought with her.

"Here..this is for you..." Tsuna took the boxes and stared at it. "I came just last night..so yeah!" Tsuna was about to open open the boxes when Gokudera grabbed them and tossed them out the window.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna wanted to stop him but it was already too late.

"Tenth! You have to be careful! This woman tried to kill you before!?" Riza just sat on the floor unmoving. "In the moment you open the box...BOOM!"

"WAH..Gokudera-kun is so mean..it was just Spaghetti a la Vongola...it was Reborn-san's favorite and my specialty!" she looked up to him with teary eyes, "I worked hard on cooking that" she started crying. Reborn transformed Leon into a gun.

"Gokudera...how dare you waste a perfectly good cuisine" he pointed the gun at him, Gokudera squealed jumping on his knees, as he apologized really fast.

"Riza-chan...what are you doing here?" Tsuna looked relieved and happy to see her again, even after what she did, he still felt the goodness in her and accepted her once again.

"Tenth....Can we still..be friends? I know I can't undo the things I've done...but I'd really like to start all over again...this time, I'll be a true friend and a Guardian." she smiled, pouring all her gentleness in it. Tsuna smiled and nodded, Gokudera sighed and gave her a little smile and a very awkward thumbs up.

"Are you trying to be cool Gokudera?" she giggled.

"Well..its not working....he's not cool enough." Reborn retorted. Everybody gave a laugh, Riza felt light inside._ 'This feels so nice...Maybe, this will work out after all....'_

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

**A/N: YAY! A NEW UPDATE! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!I WAN'T ALL THAT BUSY BUT ITS THE NET!! SO FORGIVE ME! REVIEW ME IF YOU DO! HAHA LOL!^^**


	16. Irie Shoichi

**YAY! CHAPPY 16! 'IRIE SHOICHI'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR..JUST MEH OC!**

**ENJOY!!  
**

__________________________________________________

A fine sunny day, Riza thought it'd be nice to take a little walk and maybe stop by at Tsuna's house for a visit; maybe stop by the store too to buy some snacks. She walked down an empty street, humming a unfamiliar tune; Her strides were almost a skip. Then ahead of her, she saw a figure walking, with red hair, blue shirt and brown khaki shorts. She jogged her way towards him, just wanting to greet the stranger.

"Hello! Nice day today, huh?" she greeted cheerily. Her greet gave him a jump, almost losing his balance.

"E-eh?.." he stuttered

"I said..its a nice day today!" she repeated still with a cheerful smile. He nodded, but still staring.

"Y-yeah.." he looked away, surprised that a complete stranger came to him all of a sudden. He continued to walk, taking a faster stride to get a way from her; but she took a more faster and longer strides to keep up with him.

_'Who the hell is this girl?! WHY THE HELL IS SHE FOLLOWING ME?!'_ he kept glancing behind him and to his surprise, she was still there catching up with him. He walked faster, almost running, he was now sure that he got away from the girl. He glanced back behind him, he now feared for his life, she was STILL there...and still smiling. He stopped and turned around to face the weird girl.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped. Riza stopped and stared at him.

"Huh? I thought we were playing tag..." she giggled. His jaws dropped as he stared at her dumbfounded. He half heartedly pointed his finger at her, gloomy and all.

"You....stop following me!" he said in a low whisper. She tilted her head.

"Eh? Why?..I was having fun..aren't you having fun?" the red haired one sighed heavily in defeat.

"Whatever..do what you want..." he turned around and contnued walking..this time in his own slow, pace. And Riza..she continued to follow him and had completely forgotten what she had plan. There was silence between them and the red haired male was getting anxious and nervous by her presence. Then a hand reached for his shoulder making him jump again. He looked back and it was Riza smiling.

"W-what do you want?"

"I'm Riza! Tanakuse Riza....what's yours?" He raised and eyebrow and sighed.

"Irie Shoichi..." he rubbed his head.

"So...Irie Shoichi-san...where are you heading?"

"To the store...My sister wants me to get something for her.." Riza gasped then was followed by a giggle.

"Really? What a coincidence...I was heading there too!" she giggled again, and walked a head of him for a couple of feet.

"You seem like a nice guy...we should be friends Irie Shoichi-san!" she smiled, Irie sighed; he thought that it may not be such a bad idea. She wasn't all that bad except for her stalking-people kind of attitude. He chuckled at the word..stalking.

"Hey! Let's walk together to the store!" she called out. Irie sighed and agreed. The walk was long for Shoichi, Riza kept on talking about nonsense then would start humming, then she just start talking to herself...arguing; Then at the store she was too indecisive that it took about an hour to choose what bag of chips she should buy. Shoichi could have left her, but she'd stop him before he could go. She dragged him all over the store, taking something then returning. Walking back and forth the aisles, and his legs were about to give out.

"Ne...Irie Shoichi-san...Which one do you like..the ultimate-super hot and spicy potato chips or the super-ultimate spicy and hot potato chips?" she asked holding up two identical bags of chips. Irie looked at her.._'They're the same...you just flipped their names....'_ he just smiled and pointed at a random bag. She's now pushing a cart full of different chips drinks and other kinds of junk food.

"Ano ne...Riza-chan..why so many..do you even have enough money to pay for all of this?" Riza grinned.

"Don't worry!" she took something out of her pocket. "I have THIS!" on her hand is a shining, golden credit card with her name in it.

"EH? Where did you get that?" he pointed at it.

"From the bank SILLY!" she chuckled. She then rushed to the cashier to pay for all of it. Finally..the long shopping ended, but, Irie figured out why he wanted him to stay; she forced him to carry all of her shopping bag.

___________________________________

The walk back to her house was long, well that how it seemed like to Irie, with him carrying all of the bags.

"Oi...Riza-chan..how far is your house?" muttered as he struggle to keep the bags in his hands. Riza didn't answer and continued to walk humming the Namimori middle tune. He sighed again, deep and in defeat. Not long after, they heard a loud explosion just ahead of them.

"Wha-What the heck was that?!" he dropped the bags in surprise, he turned his attention to a smoke coming out of a VERY familiar house. Two figures came out running from the house, one is small and the other is taller than Riza.

"RIZA-CHAN!!....Tasukete!" the small figure jumped on Riza, his big afro hair covered with dust. "Riza-chan..Octopus head is being mean and ugly.." Riza chuckled.

"So you decided to blow him to pieces?" she smilingly replied but Lambo answered her with his sobs. Riza has a wide grin and gave Lambo a thumbs up. "GOOD JOB!"

"OI! DON'T PRAISE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!!!" Irie suddenly snapped at her. _'She's crazy! She's definitely crazy! She's one 'em crazy people!!' _he violently thought. Then something or someone caught his eyes. The child with the afro like hair in Riza's arms...he looked familiar. He tilted his head to get a better look, the child was wearing cow printed clothes.._wait a second._

"GYAH!!" he pointed at the afro child in panic. "You're that kid-"

"OI LAMBOOOOOO!!!!" the second figure came running next to Riza, like the afro child, this figure's platinum hair was covered with dusts. His expression frustrated and he seems ready to kill.

"Ah...Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here? What happened to the 10th's house?" Riza asked the panting Gokudera. Veins are popping out on his face, making him look more scarier. Lambo buried his face on Riza's chest, crying.

"That idiot cow threw a grenade at the 10th!!" he took out his dynamites. "I'm gonna make him explo--" Riza kicked him in the face with her right leg.

"Shame on you octopus head...trying to hit a mere child!" she scoffed

"Who're you calling an octopus head!!" he retorted. The argument between the storm guardian and the night sky guardian began. She calmly threw back the words to Gokudera, while he was getting more frustrated. Irie watched them in awe, sweat dropping at every swing Gokudera made to hit her, yet missing in every way.

Another figure came running out of the house, this time, he's just about as tall as Riza and his brown spiky hair was also covered with dust.

"Gokudera-kun! It was an accident it wasn't Lambo's fault"

"Tsuna-san! I mean 10th!!!!!" Riza greeted. Irie watched them.

_'She's definitely crazy..she's one of them crazy, dangerous people!!!!'_ He slowly backed away, he wanted to get away from these people before something crazy happen again. Riza turned around to see him leaving.

"Eh..Irie Shoichi-san..where are you going?" he froze on the spot and slowly turned his head to Riza.

"Uh..I need to get back home...I uh.." Riza smiled.

"Ok! I'll see you later Irie Shoichi-san.." he sighed

"You can just.....call me Shoichi..Riza-chan." she giggled

"Alright...Shoichi-kun!" she waved goodbye as Irie took a left turn in the corner. Gokudera looked at her.

"Do you know him?" he asked suspiciously

"None of your business!" she giggled as she grabbed her shopping bags and ran inside the house. Gokudera scoffed, then glared at Lambo who is now clinging unto Tsuna.

"He kinda looked familiar tho..where have I seen him?" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Never mind that 10th! The devil woman went into your house...!" he ran inside dragging Tsuna with him...

________________________________________________

**IRIE SHOICHI'S HOUSE**

"Oi! Where the hell are the stuff I asked you to buy?" his sister yelled, Irie rubbed the back of his head trying to come up a reason. "You were gone for a good 4 hours and you came back with nothing? What have you been doing?" she started ranting and Irie was starting to drift off.

_'Ugh...,I got distracted by her that I totally forgot what I came for in the store...she was such a weird girl..but..' _his cheeks blushed a hot pink his sister saw it.

"Oi! Why are you blushing? Did something happen?" she asked, he shook his head rapidly "NOTHING!" he ran into his room without saying another word, slamming the door shut.

"Eh?..What the hell was that?" he lay on his bed, thinking; then he drifted off to sleep._ 'She's a crazy woman...'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY I GOT TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!!! LOL THIS CHAP IS JUST LIKE A EXTRA OR A FILLER CHAP...ITS ONLY TO INTRODUCE IRIE SHOICHI IN MEH FIC ANYWAYS...TYL ARC IS UP NEXT!!YAY!!**


	17. Missing

**YAY CHAPPY 17! 'MISSING'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN (KHR), JUST MY OCs!!**

**ENJOY!  
**

_______________________________________________

"Midori tanabiku..Namimori no!.." a high pitched voice woke Riza up, she ignore it and rolled to her side. _Its probably just Hibird..._ she thought and kept her eyes closed. Birds were already singing outside, assuming that it might already be early in the morning.._Ugh..Hibari's coming soon..._ there were rustling sounds in the room, and again she ignored it..for some reason, she's really sleepy and tired. _That's probably him now..._ The rustlings stopped, her lips formed a small smile, relieved that the noises stopped. Not long after, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her blanket. Her eyes shot open, it was so fast that she didn't even know what happened until everything stopped. Fierce dark eyes stared back at her, firm hands tightly holding her wrists down on the bed. His heavy frame barely touching hers, and his breathing were shallow.

"Hibari-san...What are you doing?" she asked as she was just waking up.

"How long are you planning on staying here in this room?" his voice steady and his eyes hold no emotions. "You've worn out your welcome here.." Riza tried to get away form his tight grip but with no prevail she stayed pinned down by the prefect.

"Hibari-san...I told you, I got no other place to stay in, and I happen to like this room..its very comfy." she smiled. "A-re..Hibari-san, weren't you the one who wanted me to come back from Italy?...If you didn't, I wont be here in this room.." haha, she got him. His body tensed, he didn't mutter another word. She smiled. "Eh? Cat got your tongue?" Hibari scoffed and leaned closer, she could feel his hot breath brushing against her skin.

"Hmmm?...I should make you pay for what you did at that hotel...I'm glad you reminded me." Riza saw a glint in his eyes. Her chest was pounding so loud and fast she wondered if he could hear it.

"Could you please get off me..this is really awkward." she fought back her nervousness. He grinned.

"You say that, yet you didn't feel this way back in Italy.." she fell silent, Hibari grinned. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he inched in a bit more closer, she could feel his lips barely brushing against hers. "I'll be taking the payment now..." she was getting anxious. When he was about to inched in to touch, the door to the reception room slammed open.

"RIZA-CHAN!!!" the spiky, brown-haired, future boss of Vongola came rushing in but immediately froze on the spot. "Eh?.." he took a step back, his face blushed pink, looking away from the two on the bed. "S-sorry, I didn't know!" he turned around to run.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...." Tsuna turned around. "...Kamikurosu..." Tsuna panicked, a high pitched squeak escape his lips as the prefect approached him with his tonfa.

"Gomen Gomen Gomen HIBARI-SAN!!" he trembled in fear. Riza jumped out of bed and rushed in front of Tsuna, blocking Hibari, yet she struggled to look into his eyes.

"Oh?...You protecting this herbivore?" he said, she didn't look.

"Its my duty to protect him....and as do you." her face blushed a different shades of red, as a picture of the previous happening flashed in her mind. Hibari scoffed.

"I don't protect anyone...and definitely not a herbivore like him.." his expressionless face was calm, but she knew he was irritated. He held up both of his tonfa and prepared for an attack. Riza grabbed Tsuna's arms and ran out of the room, leaving Hibari staring after.

"......" he was silent, the he moved pass her bed and to his desk, which is now decorated with many things. "...herbivores will always be a herbivore, but that girl..." he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. Hibird flew in from the window and made his landing on the table.

"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!" the yellow bird called.

"Not now...I'm sleepy." he yawned, Hibird hopped a couple inches, then hopped around in place then he decided to stay put and closed his eyes.

___________________________________________________

Riza was still running, dragging Tsuna with her. She could still feel her face blush and refused to let Tsuna see her face. Tsuna pulled his hand away, making her stop. She looked back and she could tell that something was troubling him. She shook the little scene with Hibari off of her head so she could concentrate on what's happening.

"Tsuna-san...what's wrong?" she asked concern. Tsuna looked up at her, worried.

"Its Reborn-san....I can't find him anywhere, he's been gone for a couple of days now." he said in a low whisper. Worry struck her too, but she tried to keep a calm composure.

"Come on 10th, he's just probably out doing his stuff...he is a Hitman you know." she forced a smile.

"But...he usually comes home when he's hungry.." Riza sighed, her hands on her waist.

"Fine...when was the last time you saw him?" she asked.

"2 days ago...before he got hit by Lambo's ten year bazooka on accident." Riza stopped to think a moment.

"Did his ten years later self showed up?" Tsuna shook his head.

"That was the weird thing...I expected him to show up, but he didn't" Riza again fell silent into thinking mode._ How is this possible? 'Why didn't Reborn-san's ten year old self showed up...and he disappeared no less........................................unless he..' _She looked at Tsuna who was still worried, she shook the worst possibility off of her head, then smiled.

"Tsuna-san...why don't we go look for Reborn-san again, if the two of us look for him we might find him faster." Tsuna nodded.

"Alright....." Riza left Tsuna and went the other way, Tsuna said he was going to ask Lambo about his 10 year bazooka and he might get a kind of clue from him.

________________

Riza went everywhere, the park, alley ways, stores, the mall...and yet she still couldn't find Reborn. She too was getting worried about her former tutor. She stopped to think again, Reborn has many hiding places in Namimori..like his base of some kind. She thought of the best possible place he could be. Then the name of Namimori Middle struck her. Reborn, has many small rooms he'd like to call his HQ in school. The sun was already setting, there would be little time to go look for him now, so she ran as fast as she could heading towards the school.

On the way there she saw Gokudera walking with a shopping bag in his hand. She rushed to his side, panting.

"Gokudera-kun!...where are you going?" she suddenly asked.

"To the 10th's house, why?" she shook her head.

"Nothing really I just need your help...." he raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Why would I help a devil woman like you?" he walked faster, stomping his way. Riza grabbed him by the collar pulling him back.

"Tsuna asked me to help him...so by helping me..its like helping the 10th himself!" Gokudera let out a loud heavy sigh.

"Fine....What is it?"

___________

Riza told Gokudera what Tsuna told her, then she made her way to the school. She searched she entire grounds, not a single hole she missed yet there were still no sign of Reborn. Riza leaned her back on a wall, collapsing down on the cold floor, sighing loudly.

"Ugh...where the hell is Reborn-san?...The 10th is really worried" she looked out the window, watching the clouds pass by then sighed. "I'm exhausted....." then she heard footsteps approaching. She looked down the hall to see Hibari coming, he saw her so she froze on her sitting spot. Then a thought came to her, _I wonder if Hibari-san can help me..._ She got up and ran to him trying not to turn red too much.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE...**

Tsuna woke up in the dark, he felt wooden walls around him and it smell like...flowers? He felt for a way out, and on top of him, some sort of lid popped up and he pushed against it. He sat up to see an entire different surrounding, trees towering around him. He looked down to see at what he was laying on, and to his surprise...it was a coffin.

"Eh?! Why am I in a COFFIN!?" he squealed. Then he heard rustling noises from a bush.

"Who's there?!" a voice called, then out of the outline of the trees, came a tall man in a black suit. His short platinum hair and green eyes looked familiar. His eyes widened as he saw Tsuna sitting.

"Huh?...That face..could it-" he was cut off as the strangely familiar man knelt in front of him, his hands on his shoulders.

"10th!" he cried out, his expression, happy yet in the verge of tears.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"I'm sorry TENTH!" he repeated apologizing to him, squeezing his arms

"Gokudera-kun...you're hurting me!" the older Gokudera released his grip, Tsuna smiled.

"I know its hard to believe...but I got hit by Lambo's 10 year bazooka.." Gokudera looked down.

"I see..so you only have 5 minutes...very well then.." he took a photograph from his pocket. "When you return...you must eliminate this man.." he showed Tsuna the picture, a man with glasses and reddish hair.

"Wha-? Eliminate..you mean KILL? I can't!" he shook his head, waving his arms refusing his request.

"You must! If it weren't for this man then Byakuran wouldn't be like this!!!" Tsuna was silent, he couldn't kill anyone. _'Byakuran?...Who's that?'_

"Wait Gokudera-kun! I have question to ask you....Why am I in a coffin?..Why is the future me in a coffin?" a painful look shot into Gokudera's face, he tried to look away.

"Well..That's because----" POOF!! a cloud of smoke covered Gokudera, as it faded a younger him appeared.

"EH? Its the normal tenth! I thought I was sent to the future!" he smiled and laughed.

"Gokudera-kun..we are in the future.............."

____________________________________________________________

**A/N: PHEW! FINALLY I MADE IT TO THE FUTURE ARC! I NEVER EXPECTED TO GO THIS FAR! LOL USUALLY MY WRITING INTELLECT WOULD ONLY STOP WHEN I MAKE IT TO CHAPPY 7! LOL I'M GLAD I MADE IT TO CHAPPY 17!! WOOT!! YAY! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	18. OMAKE 1! Part time job!

**YAY! THIS JUST AN EXTRA CHAP! AN OMAKE! OMAKE! HIHI^^**

**I'LL BE MAKING EXTRA STUFF WHILE IN THE FUTURE ARC..TO KNOW WHAT THE PRESENT DAY RIZA DOES WHILE EVERYBODY'S IN THE FUTURE!**

**NOT MANY EXTRAS JUST ONCE IN WHILE!^^

* * *

  
**

* * *

"YOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHH!!!!! A new part time job for me!! I'll show that Hibari! I'll pay for that damn rent!!" Riza stopped,

***FLASHBACK***

"Hibari-san! You got to help me!! Reborn-san is missing!"

"Oh? The baby?...Ah..why should I help you then.."

"Mah Hibari-san! I've been searching for him and I'm exhausted! Then recently Tsuna-san and Gokudera-kun were also missing! I can't find 3 people at the same time!!!!" she said with teary eyes. Hibari looked away.

"Hmm...It will cost you....."

"I'm ready to do anything!!!"

"You have to pay room rent...and my services.." his lips formed an evil grin

"Eh? Pay?...Rent?..Se..Services?" she stared wide eyed. Hibari leaned in.

"Or would you prefer to pay with your---"Riza pushed him.

"IIIIAAAAAAAAAA!!! I"ll pay! I'll pay!!"

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Kusoooo!! I'll show him!!"

**LATER THAT DAY...AT THE STORE**

"Irasshai!!" greeted Riza at the new customer, but...her concentration trailed off as the customer brought things he wanted to buy at the counter.

"What?.." he asked. It was the quiet Chikusa that came in along with his friend Ken.

~Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

"...." Chikusa stared back...

~Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

She was still staring. Her hand flinched, then..

**BEEEP!**

Riza scanned the barcode like mark on Chikusa's face. She looked at the screen next to her.

"Oh? It says your expired!" Ken next to him laughed out loud.

"NYAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Ken.."

The two left empty-handed.

"Ariatou!" Riza smiled.

* * *

**IT SEEMS KINDA LAME BUT HEY I LIKE IT!^**

**REVIEW IF YOU WILL^^  
**


	19. The Future

**YAY CHAPPY 18(THE REAL ONE!) 'THE FUTURE'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, JUST MY OC.**

**A/N: BYUUN~! I FORGOT TO PUT ON THAT OMAKE PAGE, THAT ALL OF MY OMAKE WILL BE IN SIMPLE FORMAT AND SHORT! THANK YOU! HIHI^^**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"EH? Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed to see Tsuna.."Hmmm...What are you sitting on?...Is this." he looked down to inspect to large box Tsuna was sitting on. When he realized what it was, he became gloomy.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna approached him but Gokudera suddenly shot back up screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE FUTURE ME BEEN UP TO?!!!!" his hands in fist. "Why is the 10th in a COFFIN!!!" he jumped down on a kneel in front of Tsuna, begging, apologizing; slamming his head on the ground. "GYAH! I let the 10th die!!!" he looked at Tsuna, "I'm not fit to be your right hand man! JUDAIMEE!!!!" he cried as continue to slam his fists on the ground. Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down, then he told him what the future Gokudera had told him; about eliminating a man named Irie Shouichi from their own time.

"WELL! All we have to do is kill this man and the 10th will be fine!" Gokudera said excitedly! "That's the first thing I'm going to do after our 5 minutes is up!" his eyes glittering with determination. Tsuna panicked,waving his hand to change Gokudera's determination.

"NO! No killing people!!!....Huh?..wait...." Gokudera looked at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Tsuna looked around, spacing out.

"That's weird...It felt like its been 5 minutes since I came here.." Gokudera's head jerked up.

"You're right! I think I've been here for five minutes now too..." he fell silent.

"What's going on?!" Gokudera sat there thinking.

"The only thing I can think of is that, there's something wrong with the 10 year bazooka!

"AH! I don't want to get stuck here!!!!! GYAH!!! What should we do?!"***GROOWWWLL*** Tsuna's stomach made a loud grumbling sound.

"AH! In any case..we should eat Yatsuhashi!!" he lifted the bag of food he's been carrying. They ate the food, thinking what they should do next, wondering in what kind of place they ended up in. By the looks of the surrounding, Gokudera assumed that they're not in Japan, maybe abroad? He looked around again, then saw the case that the older Gokudera left.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't touch that!" Gokudera ignored Tsuna's warning.

"Don't worry..it blonged to the future me right?..Its alright!" he poured out all of the things that were inside the case. Some personal stuff, a small, beat up box and a piece of paper. Gokudera picked the paper and read its contents.

"WHA-!" he stared the paper.

"What is it?!" Tsuna asked, rushing to his side.

"This is G-script!" he looked a bit excited.

"What's a G-script?"

"Its the Gokudera Alphabet I created during freshman year!!!!" Tsuna's jaw dropped.

_'Just what exactly does he do during class...'_ Tsuna looked at the paper. "So..What exactly does it say?" Gokudera fell silent, concentrating on decoding the symbols.

"Hmmm...Guardians gather...." he started but was interupted by a female voice..

**"As I expected...." **

"Who's there!" Gokudera called out. A female came out of the bushes, with dark blue hair, over all coat, and wearing goggle-like glasses.

"Hello..there" Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna in a defensive stance his dynamites in hand. She took out her arms from inside her coat revealing somekind of weapon on her arm.

"...And now...GOODBYE!" she aimed at them, ready to fire her weapons.

"Tenth! Stay back!" he threw his dynamites at her, he jumped back to avoid the explosion. "Don't you dare run away!" Gokudera gave chase, throwing his rocket dynamites at her. She turned around aiming her weapon at the bombs. The impact of her bullets sliced them in half making it explode before the hit. She fired another shot, a bigger one and it was aimed at Gokudera and Tsuna. Tsuna jumped away but Gokudera froze on the spot, getting a direct hit. The cloud of smoke that was created cleared away, Gokudera now stand inside a flaming string-like cage, trapping him.

"AH! Its hot!!!" he cried out.

"Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna was going to help Gokudera but the female attacker came, stopping Tsuna on the spot.

"Oh?...As expected, you still can't use the ring properly.." a low sighed escaped her lips "What a waste..." she aimed her weapon again to Tsuna.

"10th! RUN AWAY! She's a dangerous person!!!" Gokudera called out.

_'What am I gonna do? Reborn-san...That's right, he's not here...I don't want to use the dying will pills..'_ he took out his gloves. "Tch!..Whatever!" he popped a pill in his mouth and immediately switched into his Hyper mode. He dashed to her, attacking with consecutive punches. The hand to hand combat continue, until Tsuna exhausted his fists. It was her turn to attack, firing her weapon nonstop. All Tsuna could do was run and dodge.

"Finally..I have been waiting for you Hyper mode....I will finish you off with my next attack, these bullets that I'm about to use is different from any normal bullets...you will not escape this time." she aimed her weapon again, firing lasers simultaneously.

"Wha!...Homing BULLETS?!" Gokudera cried out. Tsuna jumped and dodged them, but no matter how he dodge them, they were too fast he got a direct hit. He realized something as he felt the impact of the bullets. She attacked again, and when she thought she got him again, she was wrong. Tsuna used the zero point break through to minimize the damage, and absorb some flame.

"You....how can you use the dying will flame!?" he appeared before her, punching her in the gut. She flew a couple of feet away, but has completely recovered.

"If you want to know....then try to survive this battle!" she pulled out a box, Tsuna raised his guard but a centipede like creature appeared wrapping around him. Tsuna was trapped and there was no way to escape its grasps.

"WHY YOU!! Let the 10th go!!!" Gokudera called out but was completely ignored. Tsuna looked at the creatures that wrapped him, and realized they wrapped with dying will flame. The battle was almost at its peak, and the Tsuna's next move will determine their fate. He touched these creatures and a massive flame burst out enveloping him.

"Way the go tenth!!!" Gokudera cheered.

"Look again..." she said. Tsuna was struggling, hiw flames were being forced out leaving him no energy left to fight. He reverted back to normal, collapsing on the ground. The woman approached him, her weapon already aimed at him.

"OI! Get away from the tenth!!!" Gokudera called out again, he felt useless.

"You're current level is weak and pathetic...should I kill you now?" she stood next to Tsuna, he looked up struggling to get up. Then she let out a low sigh.

"You pass...We should get out of here now, that battle was big; they're probably on the way here now." she released Gokudera.

"Here...wrap this chains around the Vongola rings...it should conceal the power of rings."

"Oi! How the hell did you know about the rings?!" Gokudera demanded.

"Here put this on too...you run barefoot..and hurry it up we need to leave.." she ignored them.

"Who are you?...." Tsuna asked.

"My name Lal Mirch.

___________________________________________

They walked inside the thick forest, Lal had mentioned about a secret base and thats where they were heading...but other than that, she refused to tell them anything at the moment. She walked ahead of them, leaving Tsuna and Gokudera running as they try to catch up. As the sun slowly set, they found her sitting by the river.

"OI! you walk too fast!" Gokudera yelled.

"You walk too slow.." she retorted as she made fire. "I make my own food, go find your own while there's still light." Gokudera scoffed but went with Tsuna to go food hunting. After a couple of hours..Tsuna, Gokudera and Lal came back to camp. Tsuna and Gokudera were blushing red as they had seen something they regretted. They ate fish and everybody was quiet. Lal cleared her throat, tossing the stick away.

"I can tell you what I know now..." she sighed, Tsuna smiled excitedly.

"Really?!" Lal then explained to them the situation, that she was a memeber of the CEDEF, the group that belonged to Tsuna's dad. The emergency situation the Vongolo Family launched due to the destuction of the Vongola HQ, Gokudera refused to believe it but a few more words from Lal, he fell silent. She had told them the cause of all this is Millefiore Family led by a man named Byakuran; by the mention of this name, they slowly believed her. The Millefiore family steals rings to powerup their own goal of 'world domination' or something like that.

"...Someone like him...its a scary thought.." Tsuna shivered.

"That's why we have to protect the mafia rings...we need to----" Lal trailed off, her head jerked to the floating object up above them.

"An enemy is coming!!" she poured water on the fire and ran into the forest, Tsuna and Gokudera. They hid behind a large rock, loud thuds were slowly approaching them.

"Gola Mosca!" Gokudera and Tsuna saw the gigantic robot standing just a couple of feet away from them.

"That one is a new model...Strau Mosca..he's just a scout, it should be able to sense us, they try to sense the rings." Then Mosca turned its attention to the rock and aimed its gun like hands at it.

"CRAP! It sensed us! It shou---Unless" she turned to Gokudera and Tsuna. "Oi! Do yo still have another ring with you?" they looked at each other.

"Uh..not that I----OH! I have this ring that Lancia-san gave me!" Lal glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you have another ring!" she turned to mosca. "Crap!" The three of them froze on the spot, waiting when a shadow jumped from behind the mosca and hit it.

"Attacko di Squalo...." the Mosca stopped. Tsuna looked at the person who saved them.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!!!!" Tsuna called..

"Oh?...Well, I was told to pick up an agent of the CEDEF and look who I found...Tsuna..Gokudera, you two are looking well!" he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! CHAPPY 18 DONE! I'M NOT VERY PROUD OF THIS CHAP...I'M REALLY HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIZING STUFF....BUT DONT WORRY THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE BETTER! I THINK! HIHI^^ PRESS THE BUTTON TO READ THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**

**(JUST PRESS THE BUTTON)**

**(DON'T WORRY..)**

**(YOUR COMPUTER WONT EXPLODE!!)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**\:/**

**\/  
**


	20. What the HELL!

**YAY! CHAPPY 19(REAL ONE!) 'WHAT THE HELL!?'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR = JUST MEH OC  
**

* * *

"OI! Aren't we supposed to be hurrying up?! We're still far from the base" Lal said to Yamamoto, he smiled.

"Oh, I forgot, the information that they gave you of the location of the base is fake...don't worry we're here." he looked back to Tsuna and Gokudera. "Ok...don't look away..don't lose sight of me." he pulled out a box and inserted a ring into a hole. Birds came out flying fast around Yamamoto, then a very heavy rain poured down on them, they struggle to see.

"Oh..here we are..the entrance to the base..."

The three of them followed Yamamoto down a tunnel, heading towards underground.

"You know Tsuna..this underground base was actually created by..you." Tsuna looked up to him wide eyed

"Really?" he asked

"SUGOI! This place is amazing 10th!!!" They continue to walk down the tunnel when they heard loud rumbles approaching them. From ahead of them, somebody was approaching full speed. Yamamoto laughed, spreading his arms apart.

"Oh? It looks like she's back from Italy..." Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other. _'Her?' _they whispered at each other.

"OKAIRI YAMAMOTO-KUN!!!!!" a young looking girl jumped into Yamamoto's arms, she have short brown hair with a long twin tailed like style hair underneath; She wore a short red coat on top of a black top, her skirt matched the color of her coat..and black knee high boots. Her cheery aura that surrounds her felt familiar to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"A-re?....Tsuna-san?" the girl noticed Tsuna but she still clung unto Yamamoto. "Eh? Gokudera-san? You shrank..." she blinked. Veins popped on Gokudera's head.

"That annoying voice...you..Riza!" he yelled and pointed at her.

"WAIT...You're RIZA-CHAN!?" Tsuna exclaimed, "B-But...why are you...Yamamoto..eh? eh? EEEHHHH!!!?" he pointed between Riza and Yamamoto. Riza giggled and smiled.

"Your guess is right Tsuna-san..Yamamoto-kun and I are together." she said with a straight face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????!!!!" Gokudera was surprised.

"JA! We should go inside...someone is waiting for you.." she pointed at the door. The five of them went in, but Lal suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Lal-san!" Tsuna ran to her.

"Don't worry 10th...Miss Lal is fine, her body is just adjusting to atmosphere down here..we'll take her into the infirmary." Riza smiled reassuring him. After they took Lal into a room, they headed to another room, where Tsuna had his big surprise. Reborn sitting on a lounge chair. Tsuna rushed to him in joy, when it suddenly said somthing weird that made him stop, then it started start doing weird things and the head finally popped off. Then from out of nowhere, a white blur kicked Tsuna from behind. "Dame-Tsuna!"

"Reborn-san!" Tsuna and Gokudera were delighted to see that Reborn was well..but there are many things thay don't understand. The asked as to wher they are, Yamamoto had showed them a video from the hidden camera's from above, at their surprise, they were in Namimori.

"As..you can see.....The Vongola Family is in a pinch..." Riza said in a sad tone

"We've been hunted down and it finally reached here in Namimori" Yamamoto explained.

"You guy probably seen it already....coffin.." Reborn added. Out of nowhere, Gokudera's fist swung across Yamamoto's face, then he shot a glare to Riza.

"What have you two been doing?! How could you let it happen!!!" his voice fierce. Riza was silent and they were both looking down in pain.

"I'm sorry..." is all Yamamoto could say.

"SORRY? DO YOU THINK A MERE SORRY CA---" he was cut off by Reborn.

"That's enough Gokudera...you were there too." he fell silent.

Reborn then started to explain the rest of the situation. It wasn't only the Vongola Family members who were in danger, those who have ties with Vongola were hunted down too.

"Their main plan is...to eliminate every single one of the Vongola Family." Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked.

"Ja...don't worry, there's is still hope." he turned to Yamamoto and Riza. "The Guardians...they're not confirmed dead yet..right?" Riza smiled gave Reborn a peace sign.

"Of course! They are alive and KICKING!"

"Well...all we have to do now is to gather all the Guardians."

____________________________________________________

Gokudera, Tsuna, Riza and Yamamoto were in the kitchen eating proper dinner. Riza

made the food, they all devoured it from hunger and then was lost in converstion. Tsuna was a little down, he couldn't help but think about the situation.

"So...this Byakuran guy...he killed all those associated with the Vongola.." his eyes flashed. "Then what about Kyoko-chan! and Haru-chan?!" he asked. Riza smiled and patted his head to calm him down.

"Down worry, I-pin and Lambo went to look for them...they should be back soon." she assured. Yamamoto got up and took his plate to the sink. "Bianchi-san and Fuuta went out to search for Intelligence..." Riza got up too, taking her plate to the sink.

"All of the people we know for the past couple of years were killed...including Keshi-kun's dad...........and my sisters." Riza was sad, there were traces of tears swelling in the corner of her eyes. "Ja! You guys better rest! I'm sure you two are tired.." Gokudera and Tsuna and exited the room, leaving Yamamoto and Riza with the plates.

"Ah Riza-chan...its been awhile since you for Italy..huh?" Yamamoto started a conversation. Riza giggled.

"You're so silly..I was only gone for just 3 weeks, it wasn't that long......" she fell silent, staring at the soapy plate in her hands. Yamomoto noticed her silence and stared at her as she sapce out.

"So...any news?" he asked, there was a slight serious tone in his voice.

"Huh?...Oh..last I heard..he was coming back here in Namimori" she said in a low voice. It sounded like Yamamoto scoffed but she wasn't sure.

"He got some nerve to come back here..after what he did to you..." Yamamoto placed the clean and dried plates into the cupboard. She could feel Yamamoto's anger and hatred radiating from him.

"Mah...if he is..then that'd lessen our work..." she forced out a smile then she handed him another plate to dry.

"I know you still feel something for him...It's not easy to get over someone, specially in our situation here. It'll takes time to heal" she nodded, she placed the plate back down on the sink leaning her head on Yamamoto's right shoulder.

"Ne, Keshi-kun.........I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" he gave out a low chuckle.

"Ie...not at all...you're not." Riza smiled.

"Arigatou..Keshi-kun." he smiled back, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Anytime....."

* * *

**A/N: FORGIVE ME! I TRIED TO PROOF READ BUT I WAS TOO SLEEPY...I WAS UP ALL NIGHT! HIHI^^ REVIEW PLEASE! **


	21. The Mission

**YAY! A NEW CHAPPY! 'THE MISSON'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, JUST THE OC..**

**A/N: TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THE PREV CHAP...I JUST WANT TO SAY, I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSE I WANTED TO PUT A LITTLE TWIST...BUT ITS STILL A HIBARIxOC! SO NO WORRIES, THIS CHAP MAY OR MAY NOT EXPLAIN SOME STUFF THAT HAD OCCUR THAT SHE'D END UP WITH KESHI^^...I'M GONNA SAY MORE, JUST READ IT..AS I CONTINUE WRITING I'LL REVEAL MORE SO BE PATIENT^^ AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE YAMAMOTOxRIZA THING..HIHI^^**

**ENJOY!!!  
**

* * *

"UUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Gokudera's rowdy scream echoed through out the base and perhaps the entire Namimori town. Everybody jumped out of their bed and out the hallway.

"W-what was that?" Yamamoto ran next to Riza, who was still trying to wake.

"I dunno..." she shrugged. Then the door to her room open; walking out is a black gorilla almost as tall as her and his face looked a bit annoyed. She turned around to face it. "Eh? Kumi...Is something wrong?" The gorilla pointed his large fingers down the hallway.

"Ooo..oo.." Riza's eyes shot open and ran the direction he was pointing. Yamamoto looked at the gorilla.

"So...Kumi...what's going on?" the gorilla made a weird deep noise in his throat and stared at him. It approached and gave Yamamoto a hit on the head. Yamamoto chuckled as the gorilla went back to the room. "You really hate me that much?"

_____________________________________________________________

**GOKUDERA'S ROOM...**

Riza rushed into the room, the door slid open. As she saw what had happened, she dropped on the ground laughing her butt off. Gokudera was sitting on the side of his bed, tied up; his face white covered with powder, lips were painted a bright red and a rainbow colored eye shadow covered his eyes. Next to him is a brown monkey jumping up and down laughing, in hand is a make up kit.

"Fumi! What are you...doing here?" the little monkey had a wide grin in her face, a mushed up lips stick, and all the make up items scattered around Gokudera's bed. Tsuna looked stunned and too surprised to do anything, and just stared at the agitated Gokudera.

"Fumi!...Get back in the box!...You're being mean to Gokudera-kun.." she was trying not to laugh so Gokudera woouldn't get frustrated more as he is.

"What the hell is this Riza!..." Gokudera snapped.

"Fumi is one of my box animal...." she pulled out a plain black box, the monkey jumped out of the bed and into the box. She let out another howling laugh as she caught another glimpse of Gokudera's face.

"Untie me..." he demanded, Riza sighed lowly and went to untie him. Before Gokudera could even say or threaten her, she ran out of the room bolting out through the hallway and disappeared.

"The woman is crazy!" he growled.

_"Aw..You don't look that bad..."_ Standing at the doorway is the black suited arcobaleno, and in hand is tiny digital camera. He lifted it up and in one press of the button, it clicked. Gokudera froze and before he realized what had taken place, Reborn was gone.

"10th....What just happened?" he stared off.

"I think Reborn took a picture of you..." he answered with a low voice. Then Gokudera pet out another scream of annoyance.

___________________________________________________________

**LATER THAT DAY...**

"Oi!! Riza!" Gokudera came stomping in the kitchen, his face a little flustered. Riza turned around from her cooking, spoon still in her mouth.

"Blash ish swietch...Gofuferma-kun?" she asked with the spoon in her

"Why the hell didn't put a leash on your damn pet?" he shook his fist at her. She took the spoon out of her mouth and walked to the kitchen table, setting it for breakfast. Yamamoto was there too, helping out. The smell of baked biscuits, bacon and eggs filled the entire kitchen distracting Gokudera a bit.

"Fumi is not a pet...I told you before, she's a box animal of mine..I have another one that's a little bigger than her.." she smiled. Yamamoto handed her the plate with the cooked eggs and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Gokudera..I'd step away from the door now if I were you." Yamamoto suggested. He shot a glare at the carefree man and ignored his warning.

"Why should I do what you tell me! You're not the boss of me you baseball nut!" Riza giggled.

"I'd do if care about yourself..." he looked confused, but before he could get out of the way the door opened. What came running is the black gorilla before, squishing Gokudera over in the process as he was in the way.

"Ohayo Kumi!..." the gorilla made a deep mumble in his throat in response, ignoring the squished Gokudera on the floor. Tsuna and Reborn came in, not even noticing Gokudera and ended up waling over him. Tsuna squeeled as Gokudera made a loud howling sound in pain.

"What an odd place to be sleeping at Gokudera.." asked Reborn in a sarcastic way. HE scoffed and made his way to the dinning chair and ate their breakfast. It was a good breakfast despite its simplicity, and everybody got their own fills. When everything got settled, they all made their way to the conference room, where they had received a message that I-pin and Lambo had arrived in the area with Kyoko and Haru.

"Really?! That's good!" Tsuna was excited to see Haru and Kyoko safe.

"Ja...Yamamoto, take Tsuna and Gokudera and meet up with them..." Reborn ordered, wearing a very odd white suite. Yamamoto nodded and went out.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" called Riza, and like before, Reborn jumped and kicked her on the head.

"IYA!!!! Reborn-san! Why did you hit me?" she stopped and rubbed the spot she got hit, Reborn jumped in front of her.

"I have a different mission for you...its something only you can do.." Riza stared.

"Only me?..." she asked.

"Yes..."

___________________________________________________________

**...RIZA...**

_"You need to deliver this package to an associate of the Vongola, I don't know who it would be but I was told that someone will be picking it up...no matter what you do you must never lose or let the enemy get a hold of it...its important that this get there before sunset." _Reborn's voice echoed in Riza's head as she drove down a narrow street heading towards an old abandoned warehouse

"Is this the place?..It looks suspicious.." she stopped atthe particular building she was supposed to meet this associate. She entered the building with caution, the enemy could be anywhere in the building and letting her guard down would be a critical mistake. The inside was dark and damp, boxes stacked in every corner making it difficult for her to navigate in the maze like building. She sighed once or twice as she always ended up coming back to where he had come from. She wanted to take the monkey, Fumi out..but she would have to use her rings and the enemies might find her.

"I hate this job...I shoulda gone with Keshi-kun instead." She sighed, then she looked up; she realized that she could jump on the boxes and navigate her way out of there. She did and she found the end of the room. Jumping off the boxes, she landed in front of a rusty door. She sighed and made her way, though it was hard at first, but she finally got the door to budge.

The room she entered was dim, the only light in it was the light coming in from a small barred window. She looked around but could tell if there was someone in there, she couldn't even sense anyone being there. Despite it, she entered.

"Hello?! HEY! Anyone here?!....." she called out, the emptiness of the room made her voice echo. She heard footsteps making her jump back and in a defensive stance.

_**"Are you the one the baby sent here?..."**_a silhoutte of a man stood in front of her. An outline familiar well-built body stood calmly the wall opposite of her, the voice was the voice she oh so longed that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She clutched on the box to her chest tightly, fighting the tears back.

"Oh?....I never expected that the baby would send you here...this is surprising." he slowly walked towards her, the light finally reaching him. "How have you been...Riza?" It was Hibari that now stood a mere two feet from her.

"Hibari....." was all she could mutter. He smirked and inched in a little closer to where she was standing. His hand reached out to her making her heart pound like a big drum. As his hand closed in, she closed her eyes. She felt that the box she was holding was pulled out of her grip, she opened her eyes feeling ridiculous for she acted a little earlier. She stare at Hibari as he ripped the box open, her jaws dropped as she the contents; it was a small box of bird feed.

"Wait....I came all the way here to drop off a damn BIRD FEED?!" she pointed at it trembling in frustration and annoyance. Hibari smirked.

"Why...did you expect something spontaneous, like a bomb?...Or, are you not happy to see me, I especially asked you to come because I thought you'd be happy to see me?" he said with full confidence. Riza stared at him, unable to say anything. "Are you just gonna stare at me like that?...Are you not going to say anything like.._'How could you leave me..'_ or _'How dare you show your face?'_ something along those lines like girls usually do. Maybe ask me a question?" Riza was still silent.

"There's nothing for me to say or ask....you left on you own accord without telling me your reason..." she said looking him straight in the eyes. He scoffed.

"True...I don't really have to have a reason to leave..If I feel I could I'll do it all over again...just to see if you were going to have the same reaction as you did----" he was cut off, Riza's hand slapped across Hibari's cheeks. There was a deafening silence between them, and without notice, tears crept down her cheeks.

"All those years that we were together....were they all real or did you put up an act, and then quitting when you were tired" her voice trembling, she couldn't get a control of herself and was caught in the moment. Hibari was silent. "Forget it...you don't have to say anything." he scoffed and looked away. "...Besides, you're the kind of person who likes to keep things to himself, even if I did ask a question..you'll either give me an unclear answer or you'll just blow me off..." Hibari let out a low chuckle. He made his way to door, stopping in front of it.

"I'll see you later..Riza." he said without turning his back around. He opened the rusty door with no effort and left Riza trembling in mixed emotion.

"Dammit!....I gotta calm down..." she took a deep breath and let it out in a very loud sigh. "I gotta get back now..they might..." she stopped, she felt more tears creep down. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and sunk down to her knees. "I can't go back like this...Keshi-kun will worry." She curled her knees to her chest and began to calm herself.

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE THIS CHAP IS OK...IT WAS 2 IN MORNING WHEN I WROTE THIS SO IT WAS KINDA HARD TO THINK WHEN YOUR SLEEPY! HAHA^^**

**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**

**(THERE'S A SUPRISE WAITING FOR YOU!)**

**(BELIEVE ME!)**

**(IT COULD BE SOMETHING YOU'LL LIKE!)**

**(NYAHAHAHA!)**

**(JUST PRESS THE BUTTON WHERE THE ARROW IS POINTING!)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**\/**

**'  
**


	22. OMAKE 2! Delivery Service!

**2ND OMAKE!!!**

**ENJOY!**

**"DELIVERY SERVICE!"  
**

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"Riza screamed from the top of her lungs

"One job is not enough to pay Hibari!...he's too expensive!" she sighed

"Oh well, I'm off to my second job!"

**LATER THAT DAY...AT A DELIVERY SERVICE...**

"YOSH! I gotta deliver this!" she picked up a box and loaded it in the back of a scooter.

When she arrived at the appointed place she was surprised to see it the place abandoned.

"Hmmm..Kokuya park eh?" she entered the iron gates and into the building.

"ALOE!! anybody home?!" she called

"Its a special delivery for a Mr. Rokudo Mukuro.." she stopped.

"why does that name sound familiar?" she whispered.

No answer.

She sat in a corner, she thought it'd be a good idea to wait.

She got bored..so..she decided to open the box.

It was filled with different things like it was just shoved in there.

A yellow and green, spray hair color.

A mirror.

And a picture of a pineapple.

She looked at it a little weird and shoved it all back into the box.

She got bored again and decided to walk around the room.

That's when she saw him.

A male sitting on the couch, asleep.

She stared at him..

She noticed that his hair..absolutely resembles a,

PINEAPPLE?

DING!

A devious thought crossed her little devious mind.

She took out everything from the box and started her work.

First, the yellow spray paint.

and second, the green one.

"OH! THIS IS FUN!" she squealed forgetting where she was.

The male shot his eyes open.

"EEP!"

"Who are you?!" he asked.

"A special deilver for a Mr. Rokudo Muko....kukukuku!"

she started to laugh as she got a good look at her masterpiece!

"Oh?...Should I kill you for trespassing?"

"EEP!"

She got up and handed him the box.

"This is for you, and everything that went with it!...and I mean EVERYTHING"

She emphasized on 'everything'

He took it.  
"Its from a Mr. Joshima Ken, with love?"

"Ken?...Kufufufu."

He looked at all the things.

The spray bottles were almost empty.

The pineapple picture.

And the mirror.

Oh...the mirror.

He took the Mirror.

Silence.

Riza walked out of the room.

Not long after she walked out, a loud explosion echoed in the park.

Followed by a loud and painful howl of NO!

"MUKURO-SAMA!!!!"

It cried out.

Another explosion.

"Ooops"...she giggled and left.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! HIHI^^ I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE MUKURO'S HAIR DYED LIKE A PINEAPPLE!**

**HIHI^^**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW STILL IF YOU THINK ITS A CRAP!**

**LOL!**

**I LOVE OMAKES!**

**HIHI^^**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**YOU MIGHT EVEN SEE A SEXY MUKURO!**

**LOL**

**OR MAYBE AN ANGRY ONE!**

**LOL!  
**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:  
\/**

**'  
**


	23. OMAKE 3! Grow!

**HIHI^^ GOMENE!**

**I KNOW I SHOULD BE ADDING A CHAPPY BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!**

**HERE'S ANOTHER OMAKE!!!**

**"GROW"  
**

* * *

"My part-time jobs...they're not enough..no matter how I tried, he makes me more than what we had agreed."

Riza sighed as she lays down on her bed in the reception room.

It was already night time and everybody went home to their little houses.

She called a friend from Italy...

Someone who should be able to help her with her money problems.

No..Not Dino.

She would have to deal with his sister complex,

And she doesn't have the time for it.

So she called a more reliable person,

and by morning..

he'll be here.

He has to be.

**...MORNING...**

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Riza jumped off of her bed.

"Eh? Squalo?"

"RIZA!!!"

She approached him.

"what?"

She stared.  
"RIZAAAAA!!!"

"W...What?"

"RIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

**PLOP!**

Riza shoved a ball of yarn in his mouth.

SCREEE!

Riza was holding a..

TADA!

A Megaphone!!

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE TOO LOUD AND I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!"

She yelled.

She tossed it away.

"What are you doing here?..Where's Lussuria?"

Squalo was still dazed from the loudness of the megaphone.  
"H..He...HE..HE'S SICK!!!!!.."  
Riza became gloomy,

her last hope is gone.

shattered into itty bitty pieces.

She sighed.

Squalo finally recovered.

"He sent me here instead.....So...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!!" Riza yelled back

"I told Lussuria-san about it!"

DING! A light bulb lit up in Squalo's head.

"OH! He wanted me to give you this."

He pulled out a brown envelope.

Riza took it.

Opened it.

YAY!

"IT'S MONEY!!!!"

She danced around, swinging the brown envelope.

"I should get Lussuria-san something in return!"

She grabbed Squalo's arm and dragged him.

They went everywhere.

Ate in a restaurant.

Went to the mall...

Then they were thirsty..so they bought a bottle of water.

She saw something,

A store...

Not just any store.

A toy store.

She dragged Squalo in there..

Browsed around.

Squalo found something he seemed interested in.

Riza approached him.

He was staring at a shark toy, that grows in water.

She stared at it.

Then at Squalo.

Then back to it.

To Squalo again...

the toy....

then...

**SPLASH!!!!**

She poured her water on Squalo.

"VOIIIIIIII! What he hell did you do that for?"

She stared at him.

"I wanna see if you're gonna grow..." she paused and pouted.

"...But it seems you're a defective product.."

He growled at her,

she smiled

"OH! I know what I'm gonna get Lussuria-san!"

she grabbed one of the shark toys

and left Squalo dripping wet in the store.

* * *

**HIHI^^ I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**I COULDN'T RESIST, I JUST HAVE TO POST THIS ONE! HIHI^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**LOL I LUFF IT!**

**BLARGH!**

**FOGIVE ME..I'M A LITTLE RANDOM.**

**I DRANK A VERY STRONG ENERGY DRINK!**

**HIHI^^**

**:**

**:**

**\/**

**'**

**BOOM!  
**


	24. Messages

**YAY!! CHAPPY 21! 'MESSAGES'!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR, JUST MY OC!**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"Reborn-san!! Oi! Reborn-san!!!!" Riza rushed into the conference room after coming back from the mission she was given. Reborn was sitting on one of the chairs talking to Tsuna, Gokudera and...what's this? She stared and stared, refusing to believe at what she was seeing. A boy of fifteen was sitting next to Tsuna, black hair, a cheerful face and a carefree attitude. Why does he feel so familiar. And the voice...the voice...She stopped to think.

"Oh..Riza-chan," Tsuna called, gesturing for her to sit with them. She did without taking her eyes off of the male with them. She met his eyes and it struck her. She jolted up and jumped in front of the male.

"K-KESHI-KUN!!!!" she stuttered, wide eyed. He smiled and a low chuckle escaped his lips. "What happened?!!!!" He rubbed his head and gave her a weak shrugged and a smile.

She slunk back down on her chair sighing, of all the times that Yamamoto get switched with his past self, why now. She felt weak, she wanted to laugh but cry at the same time.

"How was your mission, Riza-chan?" Reborn asked calmly.

"It was hell....." she replied weakly.

"But aren't you happy you that you got to see him?" Reborn made a smirk. Riza just sighed, she knew that his former teacher loves to make her life a living hell. She took another glance at the past self of Yamamoto...he looks almost the same, except that the man that was with her was more mature, and more caring.

"Ne..Keshi-kun..." she stopped.

"Keshi-kun?" Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera cleared his throat annoyed at the newly arrived Riza. He scoffed and glared at her. The door to the room opened, Haru and Kyoko came in. They looked a bit worried but they were masking it with a warm smiled and kind expression. But to Riza's surprise, they weren't the Haru and Kyoko she knew in this time. They were their past selves.

"Eh?..Haru-chan? Kyoko-chan? What happened?" she stared at them, they just smiled and laughed.

"We were just as surprised as you Ri-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Eh?! You know it was me?" Kyoko nodded and smiled again.

"We...made dinner, just in case you guys wanted to eat..I know Tsuna-san is tired and you looked tired too Ri-chan."

They then decided that it'd be a good idea to fill their hunger first before they continue their business.

The kitchen was filled with a different kinds of delicious aroma. All their worries were all gone the moment they tasted Haru and Kyoko's home cooked meal. Even Riza's problem melted away, just by being this close to her friends, hanging out together like this, laughing and not caring even for just this moment.

Yamamoto and Gokudera sighed rubbing their bellies. Haru and Kyoko were glad that everybody had a nice meal. Giannini entered the kitchen, wanting to get a bite of food too. Haru gladly handed him a full plate of delicious Japanese cuisine.

"This is delicious Haru-chan.." Giannini complemented, as he happily munched on the food he was given. Across him, Riza sat depressed, black clouds loomed around her making her unapproachable. Haru and Kyoko looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with their friend Riza. The boys just minded their own business, eating and talking to each other. The girls noticed that once in a while, Riza would glance at Yamamoto then would give out a loud sigh.

It was unusual for Riza to look so depressed and quiet. Kyoko wanted to know what was happening to her so she could try and comfort her.

Riza gave out a loud and deep sigh, slowly getting up from her chair. They all looked up, their eyes following her as she left the room.

"What's wrong with Ri-chan?" Kyoko asked. Nobody answered as they too have no clue. Yamamoto stared at the door, wondering the same thing.

"Shouldn't we ask he if she's feeling alright?" Yamamoto asked, pointing at the door. Gokudera scoffed and looked away, he didn't care much for his fellow guardian. He doesn't think of her as a comrade or even a friend. He sat still as Tsuna and Yamamoto urged him to go with them.

He refused.

Tsuna was worried so he left the room with Yamamoto and Kyoko, Haru was left in there to talk to Gokudera. But no matter what she does or says, he wouldn't response. Haru sighed and lef

* * *

Riza slowly walked down the empty hallway, stopping to let out a big sigh now and again. A mixtue of emotions washed though her; a feeling of happiness swept over her when she had finally seen Hibari after he said his goodbyes five years ago.

She stopped and looked back behind her, she heard running footsteps approaching her. She squinted he eyes to get a better look as to who was or were coming.

"Riza-chan!!!" it was Tsuna, smiling warmly as he approached. With him was the cheerful Yamamoto and the sweet Kyoko.

"Eh?...10th, what are you doing here?" Tsuna was trying to catch his breath.

"We were worried, you seemed to be out of it. You're not yourself today so we came to see if you were alright." Riza smiled, she felt happy once again.

"Nothing to worry about 10th....I was---" she was cut off by a loud alarm. They thought that the base might have been discovered, but they waited. The speakers in the hallway screeched.

Not long after, Giannini's voice was heard.

"Could everybody please report to the conference room...we found something that would probably help us on our current situation!" Yamamoto smiled, they looked at each other. Riza turned to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan....thank you...but you don't have to worry now...I'm ok, thanks to all you." she smiled at her. "..So you should go back to Haru-chan and we'll take care of everything." Kyoko smiled and left. Kyoko tried her best to believem but she couldn't help but worry more as to what's going to happen to them.

* * *

**...CONFERENCE ROOM...**

Riza, Yamamoto and Tsuna came into the room. Gokudera and the others were already sitting on the chairs waiting for them. Riza sat next to Giannini, right in front of the large computer screen.

"So what do we have here.." she pressed a button revealing a video screen on the computer monitor. They all stared at it, anxious at to what it might be.

"This was sent to the base's main frame...the sender was unknown yet Reborn-san said that it might be something useful to us..." Giannini started typing on the computer. "This video was encrypted with so many codes so that the enemies' computer wouldn't detect it. Recieving the data file was easy, but the decoding part was the hardest part of it." Riza smiled with excitement.

"Well....let's go watch it!" she pressed the play button.

"WAIT!!" Giannini tried to stop her, but it was already too late. The video screen flashed and started to play. They waited, when...

_"VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" _A familiar yell echoed in the room and through out the whole base. Yamamoto was surprised to see the familiar face. A silver haired male sitting on a couch with a wide grin in his face.

"VOI!!! You people still alive there??!!" It was Varia's very own swordsman, Squalo. Tsuna and Gokudera were surprised to see him. Yamamoto was surprised to but he was happy to see the familiar face.

"Squalo?!" Riza slammed on the computer keyboard in surpise, Lal seemed annoyed with loud mouthed swordsman as the video kept on rambling.

"I'm telling you to stay put!!! Its dangerous to go out in this situation! IF YOU PEOPLE WANT TO LIVE THEN YOU SHOULD STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!"

He was about to say more but a blonde haired male appeared from behind the couch, teasing him. Belphegor stood behind him with his usual grin. Squalo got annoyed and attacked his fellow Varia comrade, jumping on him behind the couch. The video eneded with it, shutting down immediately. There was silence in the room, nobody uttered a single word. Riza slammed her fists into the computer screen, creating a whole and completely breaking it.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" she muttered, the others stared at her, surprised to the her snap. A white blur swoosh swoosh against Riza knocking her down her feet.

"Damare Riza!" Reborn demanded calmly, Riza slowly got to her feet, rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"Mah..Reborn-san, why do you have to hit me so hard?!" she whined.

"You're just annoying so be quiet...." Riza turned red, she turned around pouting. The scene almost made Tsuna and the other laugh out, but they held it in just for the sake of it.

Reborn was quiet, drifting into a deep thought.

"Hm, Squalo has a point..." he started saying. Riza turned back around.

"Reborn-san! You can't be serious?! We can't just stay down here and do nothing! We have to--" WHACK!!! Reborn hit Riza again.

"I said shut up...I wasn't done talking...I know sitting down here doing nothing will do no good...but I also know that going up it would be dangerous with the Millefiore out there patrolling....We'll just have to be cautious, letting out guards down would be a great mistake on out part.." Everybody nodded, agreeing with him. Riza felt stupid again, bluching in embarassment. She sighed deeply, relieved that she wont be stuck down there without even trying to fight the enemy. Then another alarm buzzed from the computer main frame. It was another file sent to the base. Giannini immediately worked on to get the information of this the file. Not long after, a video file popped up on the Giannini's screen.

"Its another video, but his time..its a live feed from the security cameras in the city." Giannini explained. There was another anxious atmosphere crept in the room.

"Play it...." Riza gulped. Giannini played the video..it loaded then played. Riza's eyes widened to see a little yellow bird flying.

"Midori Tanabiku!..Namimori no..." the bird sang the familiar hymn.

"Its HIBIRD!" Riza exclaimed. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their head to her.

"Hibird? Who name him that?" Gokudera scoffed. Riza didn't take her eyes off the screen. She ran out of the room, but Tsuna stopped her.

"What's the matter Riza-chan?" he asked.

"If we follow Hibird..we'll find Hibari!" she exclaimed. Giannini's face light up.

"That's right! Hibird is Hibari's bird!"

Riza didn't try to waste more time, she left as soon as she could. Gokudera and the others followed. Gokudera's not about to lose to Riza, a person he hates and couldn't accept as a Vongola guardian.

Riza was determine to see Hibari again, she wanted to know his reasons. It may sound selfish, but she wanted to put a closure to her problems. Whether to end her ties with Hibari or to keep her feelings and memories will be up to the result when she finally confronts him.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LATE UPDATE..I GOT A WRITER'S BLOCK AND TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THIS...I HOPE ITS STILL OK!...THERE'S PROBABLY A LOT OF ERRORS BECAUSE I GOT A BIT LAZY IN PROOF READING IT^^;; SORRY!...I'LL FIX IT WHEN I GET A CHANCE AGAIN!^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!^^  
**


	25. Rescue!

**CHAPPY 22! YAY! 'RESCUE'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN JUST MY OC'S  
**

* * *

Riza rushed into the 3rd level which was the base's garage, not far behind her, Tsuna struggled to keep up with her. Gokudera slow his pace down so Tsuna wouldn't feel left out. Though Gokudera felt a little left out himself; Riza knows something that they don't know. He was a bit confused as to what the future Riza's connection to Hibari. They stopped in front of a door; it opened as Riza punched in a couple of number on the side lock.

"Oi...Where are we going?" Gokudera asked stopping by the door, Tsuna just stopped right behind him wondering what made him stop. Riza turned around to face Gokudera, her features anxious.

"We're going to find the Cloud Guardian...isn't that our main objective?" she calmly replied, even though she hides it, Tsuna could easily tell that there's something wrong.

"You say that yet your eyes say something completely different." Gokudera retorted. Riza maintained her calm state. She smiled at him warmly.

"Let's just go find him and get this over with...shall we?" she suggested with another smile. Gokudera took a deep breath and sighed. Tsuna followed her as she walked towards a large object covered with a white tarp.

"Eh? What's that Riza-chan?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera looked at it, moving around it, and poking it with his finger.

"Really...what the hell is this?" Gokudera asked without looking away at it. Riza gave a small grin.

"Why don't you take the tarp off and see for yourself" Gokudera and Yamamoto took a hold of each ends of the tarp, pulling it to the side. In front of them sat a black and shiny convertible car.

"A car?" Gokudera sounded a bit disappointed. "...I thought it'd be something more interesting than a car..." Yamamoto and Tsuna's reaction was completely different. They were more fascinated and they seemed to like the black car.

"This is my Porsche...fully modified by Giannini himself!" Tsuna and Gokudera were in awe.

"So...are we going to ride that?" Yamamoto asked. Riza giggled and she jumped behind the wheel.

"Come on...hop in and we should be able to get there faster with this." Tsuna was going to ride in front but Gokudera stopped him and asked him if he could just get in the back with Yamamoto. Gokudera sat next to the now calm Riza.

"Ok...buckle up and we're off!" The garage door in front of them opened up. She eased up, slowly letting the car reach the outside. As they fully reached the sunny day outside, she kicked the gas pedal, the car rumbled, making a sudden run. The car skidded, leaving tire marks on the gray pavement. Riza sped through the small highway, making sharp turns that it almost seems like the car was going to tilt into the sides.

"R-RIZA-CHAAAAAN!!!..." Tsuna was pinned on his seat, unable to move from the speed Riza was making. Gokudera yelled right by her ears to slow down, but she ignored him. Gokudera didn't like the fact that she was ignoring him, Tsuna was already in terrified that he was almost in tears.

"BAKERO!!!" Gokudera took a hold of the wheel making the car swerve into zigzags. Riza lost control of the car. Tsuna screamed more, while Yamamoto was chuckling next to him, enjoying the hellish ride. The car rammed into a tree, just before they reached Namimori Park.

Riza rolled out of the driver's seat, panting and sweating. A cut bled from her forehead down to her cheeks, she staggered as she attempted to get up.

"Are you guys alright?" Riza looked inside the car, Tsuna was dazed and was almost on top of Yamamoto, Gokudera was already out and he started on ranting at her ears.

"Be quiet Gokudera...You were the one who grabbed the wheels, this wouldn't even happen if you sat still and kept quiet." Riza calmly retorted.

"How was I suppose to sit still when I was being thrashed around with your crazy driving?!" Gokudera yelled back at her although she wasn't listening to him anymore. She went to help Tsuna and Yamamoto get out of the car. After that, she immediately rushed them so that they'd be able to finish their assignment.

"Riza-chan...Why are you in such a rush?" Tsuna asked her as they made their way out of the park. Riza didn't answer.

"As I said...I wanted to get this assignment over, so we could get back early for us to train." Riza replied without even turning back. There was deafening silence as they cut through the Namimori Park. Riza had avoided every question and remarks Gokudera made. Though no matter how annoying he was, she tried to relate to what he was feeling at the moment; A clueless puppy.

As they exited the line of trees of the park, Riza communicator started beeping madly. They took a quick stop as she answered the tiny device in her pocket. There was a crackling noise just before a voice answered to her. It was Reborn.

"Reborn-san...is there something wrong?" Riza asked, lifting the device closer to her lips. There were more crackling sound; Reborn took a short pause before finally answering her back.

"Kyoko-chan is missing...she seemed to have snuck out of the base when you left." Riza froze when she heard that Kyoko had left the base, she turned around to Tsuna who had already heard the news.

"Riza-chan! We need to find Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna was becoming worried; he looked at her with almost teary eyes. Riza sighed and was unable to do anything at the

Riza was about to suggest a very good idea, but Reborn had interrupted her. His instructions were interrupted by crackling sounds, and it made it hard for Riza and the others to hear him.

"Reborn-san…we couldn't hear you…cold you please repeat what you said?" she asked. Though it seemed to be so much hassle, Reborn didn't mind repeating himself and this time he made sure he was loud and clear.

"I want you to continue your search of the cloud guardian…" he paused.

"But Reborn-san! What about Kyoko-chan?" Riza protested. Reborn cleared his throat.

"I wasn't quite done yet…I want you to continue your search but I want Tsuna to go separately to find Kyoko." Tsuna jumped.

"Alone?!" he immediately asked.

"Of course…you're the only one who can find her and get her home to safety" Tsuna sighed but was determined to find her friend. As he was about to leave, Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's wrist preventing him to leaving.

"Juudaime! I'll go with you!" Gokudera suggested. The device started to crackle again, and on the other line is the Reborn once again.

"That won't be necessary Gokudera…you are much needed in the search of Hibari…Tsuna can take care of himself." Gokudera wanted to argue more, but Tsuna had given him the 'I'll-be-fine' look. Gokudera took a deep sigh and was disappointed that he won't be able to aid his precious friend and boss. Tsuna went back the other way where they had assumed Kyoko would be.

Despite all this; Riza, Yamamoto and Gokudera continued their assignment and was now heading towards a shrine on top of the hill.

As they close the distance between the shrine temple, a shadow casted from above swoosh past them. Riza, who already sense who it might be, looked up at the sky. Hovering above them is a blonde male clad in black, his hair combed back, and his expression says 'experience'. He was merely hovering; his feet were emitting a strange green flame. Riza recognized him and an immediate fear washed over her.

It was Gamma, the Rank A officer of the Millefiore Family's 3rd attack Black Spell.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LATE UPDATE, MY BRAIN HIT A BLOCK AND CRASHED SO I WAS UNABLE TO WRITE SOMETHING...BUT I'M GLAD MY BRAIN RECOVERED..LOL^^ I HOPE TO SEE UR REVIEWS THO..HIHI^^ NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA^^**


	26. It's not yours, IT'S OURS!

**YAY CHAPPY 23?..."IT'S NOT YOURS, ITS OURS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!! JUST THE OC'**

* * *

"It's Gamma of the Millefiore Family!" Riza muttered underneath her breath.

Yamamoto and Gokudera knew very well that the man standing in front of them would mean danger. Riza raised guard, her hands were clutching tightly on her nun-chucks as she positioned herself into a defensive position.

Gokudera noticed the change in Riza's actions; she seemed to be more cautious and there was an aggressive aura coming from her. The man in front of them, Riza had called him Gamma from the Millefiore family. He grinned as realized that this man is from the enemy. He was confident enough that he would easily defeat this one.

Yamamoto was about to step in and face the newly arrived enemy but Gokudera grabbed his arms just before he could unsheathe his weapon.

"What is it…?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera shot a fierce glare at him making the calm swordsman frown.

"This fight is mine…don't even you even dare interfere" he paused and walked passed at the Rain guardian. "I still don't trust you with everything, and as the 10th's right-hand man, this is my job. And just because the 10th think of you as a friend doesn't mean that I would too. I'll never consider you as my comrade."

Riza's fists twitched as she listened to Gokudera say insulting remarks to Yamamoto. Despite all the things Gokudera had said, Yamamoto stayed calm and collecting; he merely took all of it in.

"Gokudera-kun, this is no time for acting like an idiot…Gamma is not an easy enemy and we'd be better off we attack all at the same time." Riza was forced to keep from saying anymore than she already had. She didn't want to rile Gokudera up, as he was already in the verge of attacking.

"Back off! You don't belong in the Vongola Family too! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to the 10th!" Riza clutched her hands around her nun-chucks as she pulled it out swiftly; hitting Gokudera on the head in the process.

"You idiot!..You think acting cool like this will help us or you in the matter? This is not just your fight…this is everyone's fight." Gokudera scoffed but was silence immediately.

As Riza tries to reason to Gokudera, Gamma watched them with glee and interest. It was entertaining for him to watch his supposed enemies fight each other and the more they fight, the easier it would be for him to finish them up; especially when they're just a bunch of kids.

"Oi…How much longer are you three going to be fighting with each other?" the blonde male finally made a step towards them. The three of them stopped and got ready for him to attack.

There were traces of anxiousness showing above the mask Riza tried to wear. She had never expected that Gamma would be there waiting for them, nor did she expect that they might have to fight him; and the only way to face him is work together.

"Gokudera-kun…please, we have to work together if we want to defeat him." Riza tried one more time to reason with him. But Gokudera was a stubborn one, he still refused to work with her and Yamamoto.

"Hey you there…" Gokudera called out to Gamma. "I'm your opponent today…consider yourself lucky…or shall I say, unlucky." Gokudera pulled out his dynamites, throwing it to Gamma. As soon as it exploded, it created a smoke screen to Gokudera's advantage.

He pulled a small box from his pocket; he lifted it up to his other hands inserting the ring into the small hole in the middle of the box revealing his weapon.

"Stop it Gokudera-kun!" Riza was about to jump in so she could stop him but Yamamoto prevented her to do so.

"Don't bother Riza-chan… Gokudera won't listen to you; all we can do for now is wait until he's satisfied."

"Che!...He's so stupid…I swear, if he lose, I'll beat the crap out of him." Riza clenched her fist, fighting the urge to just jump in front of Gokudera and beat him senseless. She knew that she wasn't the only one who feels the same way, Yamamoto too, but he was only fighting the urge like her.

Gokudera finally used his box weapon against the Black Spell captain. A canon-like weapon on his arm with a skull shape head for a barrel. He uses his dynamites as ammo and fires it at his one and only enemy.

No matter how many time Gokudera tries to defeat the thunder captain of the Millefiore, he always end up falling down on his face.

"Eh…is that all you got?" Gamma asked disappointingly. Gokudera winced as he was slightly injured from his previous attacks that backfired.

Gokudera was running out of options, he still refused to ask help from the crazy woman and the baseball fanatic.

Riza slowly made her approach and not far behind her is Yamamoto; his grip on his sword was insanely tight that the hilt almost looked like it would break.

"That's enough of your stupidity Gokudera-kun…let us take over; you're way over your head if you think you can beat Gamma." Yamamoto silently laughed his calming laugh. His hand on his waist while the other gripped tightly on his sword.

" Come on Gokudera…Snap out of you little world, if you think this fight is just yours then you're sadly mistaken. I don't care if want to be Tsuna's right-hand man, we just want to be able to protect what we can. And if you think I'm just gonna stand here and watch him beat the crap out of you then you're wrong." Gokudera was taken aback from what Yamamoto had said.

"Gokudera-kun…You're idiocy will get you killed…and that will make Tsuna-san sad. Do you want to get him sad?" Gokudera fell silent. Yamamoto and Riza had taken his silence as his cooperation. This time, they'll fight side by side and defeat the enemy in front of them.

"Ne…Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun…listen to what I'm gonna say…" Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their head. "Gokudera-kun and I will attack him first, we will try and exhaust him and then…"

"…Yamamoto will strike the last blow..." Gokudera finished. Riza smiled.

"I'm glad we're finally on the same page…Gokudera-kun."

Before they could finish up, a lightning bolt hit the ground a feet from where they had been standing. Riza froze from her spot, she wasn't at surprised that Gamma would become impatient; they had been stalling the battle ever since.

The plan would be a go, and the only thing Riza can rely from there on, is luck. But she's sure enough that their will to survive and protect would be enough drive to defeat this enemy.

"Gokudera-kun…on my signal" Riza whispered. Gokudera didn't even have to say anything. HE was ready for anything, he'll do all he can to finish this mindless battle, and by the looks of it, Yamamoto and Riza agreed.

* * *

**HIHI^^;; I KNOW I COULDA DOWN BETTER IN WRITING MY DISCLAIMER, BUT AS LONG AS I HAVE A DISCLAIMER, I'M GOOD!! LOL!! YAY I UPDATED FINALLY!!!...MAYBE IN A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS (I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE) BUT THIS STORY WOULD PROBABLY COME TO ITS END...^^ JUST WANNA SAY SOMETHING...LOL**

**BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW, I GET MY INSPIRATIONS FROM YOUR REVIEWS AS I FINALLY GOT MY MOOD IN WRITING...I HOPE IT STAYS FOR A WHILE^^  
**


	27. Reinforcements

**CHAPPY 24: "REINFORCEMENTS"**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN...ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOTS ALL BELONGED TO AKIRA AMANO, EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S HIHI^^  
**

* * *

Explosions; they are the first thing people could hear as they passed by the Namimori shrine, yet they do not dare to approach it. Riza, despite the difficulty of the battle that they were forced to fight, Riza and her friends managed to hold on. Though the three of them were already at their limit, Gokudera was almost out of his dynamites, Yamamoto's arm were numb from swinging and defending himself from the attacks that Gamma had given them.

Riza was running out of ideas of how to they could get out of there alive, all of their attempts of defeating him and escapes were stopped by the Millefiore Captain.

"Riza…any other ideas?" Gokudera struggled to catch his breath as he jumped next to Riza who was busy contemplating. "Oi…Riza?" He called out again.

She was into deep thought that she could almost see the outcome of the battle, if she tries to use 'THAT' then, maybe, just maybe, they would have a chance of surviving this battle. There was no choice, if they keep this up, they would be perish, and that's something she could never allow.

"Gokudera-kun…let's end this." Riza pulled out a black box with silver metal wrapped around its sides. She unwrapped the chain around the Vongola Ring she was wearing; she tossed the chain away and inserted the ring into the box.

The box was immediately covered with pure black flames, Riza's very own Night Sky flame intensified as it covered her with the very same flame. She lifted the box in front of her as it immediately opened, shooting out a black flaming object.

"Kumi! Fumi! Get ready to fight!" The flames vanished and revealed a big black gorilla on its shoulder is a little brown monkey with a wide grin in its face. Gokudera scoffed at Riza's idea of ending the battle.

"How are those monkeys going to help us?" Gokudera snapped at her, Riza only ignored his complains, there wasn't any more time to be explaining things to him; and time is the only thing they don't have. Anymore delay would be critical to their situation; the longer they stayed, the farther Hibari would be and it would give the enemy time for reinforcements. One Millefiore member was already a handful but an entire army of them would be too much to handle.

"Kumi! You know what to do!" Riza pointed forward as the big black gorilla grunted in response. The gorilla ran forward, facing Gamma head on seemed to be the dumbest idea Riza could make her box weapon do; but what choice does she have? It's the only thing she can do, Yamamoto had already reached his limit, Gokudera seemed to have run out of dynamites and he seemed to have been captured by Gamma's electric cage and is badly wounded. Their teamwork, has failed. Miserably. All she can do now is fight, an all out fight. Though maybe, at this point, a miracle might come and she'll be able to defeat this Gamma with just her box animal.

The thought of defeating Gamma with just a mere box animal made her chuckle, she grinned feeling a little bit confident with her capability to fight. She'll end this mindless battle, it's now or never.

"KUMI! BRING OUT YOU----" she stopped at mid sentence as she witnessed her beloved box animal gets thrown into the side, crashing behind the bushes.

"Wha—KUMI!" she was about to run next to the big gorilla, but there was a sudden churn in her stomach making her freeze in fear. It was a familiar feeling, yet she has no idea where when she had felt this sudden fear.

"Oh? Why did you stop?" Gamma asked n curiosity, as he himself had no idea at what had occurred. His opponent who had threaten him just suddenly stopped midway, she looked like she was about to get sick from something, as sweat just suddenly poured down her pale complex.

"What the hell?...I-I can't move!" Riza forced her legs to move, but there were as hard and heavy as a rock. She looked at Gamma with her innermost killing intent. "What did you do?!"

Gamma gave her a wide grin. He was planning on using this situation to his advantage, he already had the Storm Guardian in his grasp and the Rain guardian was already out. Taking out the unknown guardian would be a piece of cake for the Millefiore Captain.

"Come on kid…you're making this easy for me, too easy, it's not fun like this." Gamma teased, he pulled out another one of his boxes, a green one this time. "I guess it'd be me, who would end this fight…Before I end your life, I'd like you to know what I would use to kill you and your friends…but, if you tell me where you boss is; we'll call it quits." He waved his box on the air, teasing her for a bit.

Riza scoffed at his offer, grinning widely despite her current situation. She still couldn't understand how her box weapon could be easily thrown away like that, and why she couldn't move at all. She needs to think of something before Gamma could make his move, but because her box animal was her last card, she was coming up blank.

"Any last words kid?" Gamma slowly lifted his box preparing to unleash the contents of his box weapon. Riza winced, forcing herself to move was were producing a large amount of restraint to her body, thus resulting in immense pain.

"Do you really think you can your methods would finish me?...I dare you to and see if you can bring me down." Gamma grinned, he thinks that her actions were just the result of a mental breakdown, that death is the only way out of this situation.

"If that's what you wish…" Riza watched Gamma in slow motion as if someone had press a button on a remote. But a sudden flash blinded Gamma preventing him to continue to open his box.

"_Now, now…Mr. Gamma, let's not be hasty here ok?" _A shadow of a man swiftly glided past Riza and suddenly appeared next to Gamma whose hands were bound by an unknown force.

"You…What are you doing here?" Gamma glared at his newly arrived comrade. The man next to him wore a black cloak, his face covered by its hood; though his grin can be clearly seen.

"Byakura-sama has sent me here, he thought that you were taking so long that you'd needed back-up." He gave out a noise that somewhat resembles a chuckle. "He was getting impatient, he wanted your report as soon as possible."

Riza stared at the hooded man, the power that was keeping her seemed to be coming from him and the familiar fear she felt was also coming from him. She winces in pain again, why does this man seemed to be so familiar to her, the feeling, and his voice oh his voice is very familiar; almost nostalgic.

"You…Who are you?" Riza growled under her breath.

"Who wants to know?" His voice was deep with an accent, it was Italian; definitely Italian. The hooded man lifted his hand, a flaming ring pointed towards Riza. Her eyes widened to see that his will flames were as dark as her flames.

"W-Who are you really?" she made step forward.

"Don't take another step…or your precious little friends will get it." The hooded man threatens, as he pointed to Yamamoto and Gokudera. They were both encased with his black flames, cutting their air supply as it suffocates them.

"Stop it!" Riza demanded. He laughed.

"It's amazing how weak you are…so what if I kill a few of your friends, I'm sure you have more; after all, maggots do multiply in an amazing speed." Gamma scoffed at his statement.

"If you got time to talk like this, why don't we just finish this and return…" Gamma walked past the hooded man but was only stopped by his pale cold hands.

"Let me finish this…I want to test her myself…" he chuckled under his breath, gliding through the air as he approach Riza.

"Let my friends go…" the hooded man shrugged.

"Fine…" the flame around Gokudera and Yamamoto vanished. The battle between the unknowns were about to start, Riza didn't have any clue about her opponent nor she does she knows whether this dark flame user knows about her abilities. She was already reached her limit from her fight with Gamma, and with no strength left, she doubt that she could beat this man.

Riza took a defensive stance, she knows that this could end badly. Her box animal Kumi was gone, and Fumi, her little monkey wasn't made to fight in a combat like. She's only useful when the big guy is around. So there's no other choice but to face him to a close range, maybe, just maybe she'd have a chance to win.

The hooded man advanced quickly, with a blink of an eye, he disappeared from Riza's vision. This made her panic, her chest pounding as her eyes shifted from left to right, raising her defense.

With a sudden flash, a jolt of pain shot through her spine, from the top all the way to her legs.

The hooded man had hit her spine, leaving her temporarily immobile. Her limp body crashed face down on the dirt, her whole body numb and paralyzed from the impact but it left her conscious to everything. She tried to lift her head up to see where the hooded man is now only to his feet in front of her. The man crouched down to her level, a wide grin in his face.

"I guess you can't beat me after all…I expected much from you" the hooded man patted her head with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll be able to move in a couple of days…" he stood back up and turned to Gamma.

"OK…You can end this now if you want…they're still alive, you can finish them off if you want…I just wanted to test this girl's strength." He shrugged and walked out. "Bye bye…Ri-chan." His voice lingered as he disappeared through the outline of the trees. Gamma sighed as he slowly approaches the immobile body Riza.

"You're one unlucky kid…he spared your life only to be killed by me…but I guess you're lucky not to be killed by him, after all, he's very messy when it comes to killing." Gamma scratched the back of his head. "Oh well…" He grabbed her hair, forcing her head up to face him.

"Now…tell me my little monkey…Why is your 10th boss still alive and while you're at it, why don't you tell me where he is?...If you do, I might even spare you life." Riza bit her bottom lip, despite the numbness of her body, she still felt the yanking pain from her head.

"You can go to hell…" Riza spat. Gamma flinched, he had expected for the girl to gave out the information he wanted, yet she fought on. His attitude was getting to his nerves, never had he met a girl as stubborn as she was, this fact made him a bit angry.

"Tell me…while I'm still being nice." Riza grinned.

"I told you…You can go to hell…" Gamma lost his patience as he slammed her head to the ground, but not just once, but twice; gashing out a wound on her forehead, blood splattering on the dirt.

"Are you ready to tell me now?...You know, you're not in the right position to refuse me." Gamma tightened his grip on her hair, pulling it harder and making her wince. She grinned still refusing to give the information he wanted. Her head pounded in pain as her blood gushed down her face, visions starting to blur, her breathing tired and shallow. All this torture, she still refused to talk.

"Fine…I thought you'd be a perfect person to interrogate…but I guess I'm wrong..I'll just end your suffering and your friends will join you soon after." Gamma was just about to make his move when a strong wave of power had pushed him away from Riza's limp body.

Riza had felt the wave and forced herself to see who it had came from; not far from them is the familiar silhouette that she loved so much. There were almost tears in her eyes to see him again, but she forced it back. The silhouette came in closer where Gamma could see its face clearly; it was the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. And despite his calm appearance, there was a bursting feeling of anger radiating from him cause by unspoken reasons.

"Wao…you made quite a mess here." Hibari smirked, then he switched his attention to his fellow guardians collapsed on the ground.

"Riza…" he muttered as he glared down at her then to Gamma.

"Hiba---" she stopped midway as her consciousness slowly drifted away. As she had completely shut her eyes, her brain was shut off, last thing she heard were their battle cries and explosions.

* * *

**FINALLY! IM GETTING SOMEWHERE! YAY I FINALLY GOT HIBARI TO COME BACK!...I LURED HIM WITH COOKIES! LOL...I WONDER IF HE EVEN LIKES COOKIES...BAH~ HIHI^^ PLEASE COMMENT I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! HIHI^^ SEE YAH NEXT CHAPPY! WOOT!**


	28. Surprise Visitor

Surprisingly enough, Riza felt almost comfortable to what she was laying on. Her back pressed against a soft cushion; her body being warmed up by a velvety blanket. Her hand twitched, she never expects it to be this comfortable especially not during a fight. The fight, whatever happened to the fight? The last scenes before she had passed out flashed in her mind, remembering vaguely.

Hibari. Hibari was there and she knows that she had seen him. But perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her? She WAS badly injured after all and Gamma had struck her head on the ground hard that it was enough to kill someone.

She heard someone groaned, a male voice. Perhaps it's Hibari? She shook the thought, it isn't like Hibari to tend the sick or the injured. But Riza wanted him to, despite what he may be like, for once, she wanted Hibari to be there.

Riza was finally tired of just laying there doing nothing, she opened her eyes to see that she was finally back at the Vongola base. The light in the infirmary was bright blinding her as her eyes tries to adjust. She moaned, lifting her hand to cover her eyes.

"I see you're awake, you had me worried there." Riza turned her head to the side to see a blonde male sitting next to the bed.

"Dino-nii…What are you doing here?" Riza slowly sat up, though a jolt of pain struck her, preventing her from getting any further. Dino immediately provided his help and lent her a hand.

"I came here as soon as I heard from Reborn-san…" he smiled.

"W-When was that?" Riza asked, as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"About three days ago…you've been out since Hibari brought you back along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.." he gestured his hand to his left.

"How're they?"

"They're ok, they've been up and about so you don't have to worry." Dino reassured her once again relieve her of her worries. "JA…you should get more sleep, you're not in good condition yet." Riza nodded and soon as Dino left, she hopped out of bed and slowly made her way out of the infirmary. There was something she wants to do, she wanted to talk to the one person who had saved her, to Hibari.

The hallways were quiet and big, almost like a maze down in their base. Despite how big it was, she still manages to make her way to the entrance of Hibari's base. Though she had already reached the door that connects to Hibari's, an unsure feeling washed over her causing her to merely stand motionless. A few minutes of silently thinking, she had managed to gather her courage and finally opened the door.

Standing on the other side was Hibari's right-hand man, Tetsuya Kusakabe, who merely stared at Riza's condition. It turns out, Kusakabe was just about to leave their base and had been wanting to talk to Reborn about Hibari's report.

"K-Kusakabe-san…" Riza bowed and winced in the slight pain she felt as her head throbbed violently.

"Riza-chan…you shouldn't be here, you have to go back and rest in infirmary…" Riza shook her head as she forced herself past him.

"I just want to talk to him…" she looked at him, "…Can I talk to him?"

Kusakabe sighed in defeat, as he nodded idly. Riza bowed in appreciation, leaving Kusakabe sighing once more. Hibari must have ordered him not to let anyone in somehow, and now, he was starting to regret this action.

Riza made her way through the well polished wooden floors of Hibari's base, the atmosphere was completely different from the Vongola base that Tsuna had built, it has more of a Traditional Japanese feeling to it. Instead of the automatic sliding doors, Hibari had preferred Shoji doors with different bird and tree motif, wooden walls and floors. One by one Riza opened the Shoji doors to each room to find Hibari, yet no matter how many doors she had open there was no signs of him.

Finally, at the end of the hall a door leading to the outside was slightly open, Riza figured that if Hibari wasn't in then he might be outside. Meekly, she opened the shoji door to be greeted by a beautiful rock garden, rocks of different shapes were perfectly decorated on the sandy ground. Sakura trees were lined in perfect grace at the far back of the garden, despite Hibari's hate of Sakura trees, he still prefer the beauty it creates in a garden.

Perhaps she made a mistake because Hibari was still nowhere in sight, though the outside walkway led into another lone door. This was the only door outside except for the entrance she came out of. She went to approach the door, she has a good feeling that Hibari would be there, and he's either sleeping or just hanging out. She was a bit cautious, opening the door with a slightest crack so she could peek inside before going in. Sure enough, Hibari was there laying on the floor on his sides, his back away from the door as he uses his left hand for a pillow. Perhaps he's taking a nap…Despite knowing that Hibari might be taking a nap, she entered the room as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake him up.

Slowly, she approached the unmoving body of the former school prefect and sat quietly in front of him. The fierce cloud guardian now has his guard down, sleeping peacefully like an angel. Nobody would even suspect that this sleeping angel is the strongest and fiercest guardian of the Vongola. His peacefulness reminds her of the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him as he sleeps, right on that school trip 9 or so years ago.

She let out a sigh as she whispered to herself, "I wonder when he's going to wake up?" She sat straight with her legs crossed; her back was still hurting though not as extreme as when it was inflicted. Staring at Hibari sleeping was making her sleepy, she yawned a couple of times as her eyes began to feel heavy. And sure enough, she collapsed on the floor, snoring silently.

Riza began to toss and turn, and was on the verge of waking out of her sleep. A low grunt escaped her lips as she slowly turned face up on the futon she was laying on. Futon? She doesn't remember laying on a futon. Her eyes slowly opened, seeing the wooden ceiling has somehow refreshed her memory, she remembered coming to talk to Hibari but fell asleep. Asleep?

"OH CRAP!" she jolted up, giving her body a painful shock that crept from head to toe leaving her temporary immobile. "Ow...My head…." She whimpered in pain as she rubbed her throbbing temples. As her senses finally returned, she shifted her head from the left, then to the right. Her eyes were caught on a lone figure, sitting by the shoji door, enjoying his afternoon tea.

"Hiba---" she stops midway and paused, "Kyoya-kun…" she called to him, Hibari slightly turned his head back in response to her.

"Stupid woman…you dared disturbed my nap and now this…Don't you have anything to do?" he took a small, quiet sip of his tea. Riza rose to her feet, as she wobbled her way to Hibari.

"Kyoya-kun…If you don't mind, I really want to talk to you…" Riza collapsed down to her knees, right next to Hibari; her health wasn't completely back to normal and any broken bones that she received weren't healed.

Hibari gave Riza a defiant stare as she attempts to continue a conversation with him.

"I know we've already talked about this and I'm not going to bother you anymore as to why you left…but..." she gave a slight pause, noticing the extra cup with fresh jasmine tea that was still piping hot, she picked it up and took in the warm scent of the tea. "…but could we start things over…or at least become just friends." She took a small sip, burning her tongue just the slightest bit.

A deafening silence filled the whole room, Riza started to feel uncomfortable with silence that between them.

"Kyoya-kun…about the last time we…talked," Riza attempted to change the subject that caused their awkward silence. "I'm sorry if I had said mean things to you…I hope you understand…" she paused again. Hibari didn't seem like he was in the talking mood, all he was doing was staring off and drinking tea. Riza was almost at the verge of snapping.

"Kyo---" she started to say, but Hibari had turned his head to stare at her, making her stop in mid sentence.

"Are you really that desperate? If you think that acquiring my friendship would make me tell my reasons of leaving then---" this time it was his time to stop mid sentence. There was a short sound of poof as Riza was covered with a pink smoke. It may not look like it but Hibari stared in horror as he seemed to know what's to come next. He forced to clear the smoke away, fanning it with his bare hands.

As the smoke cleared, Hibari stared into big, wide cyan eyes. He felt a gush of warm blood into his face as he realized that the person sitting so closely in front of him is Riza…10 years ago.

"Eh? Hibari-san…What are you doing here?"


	29. Clumsy Mistake

**OK! Chapter 26: "Clumsy Mistake!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything affiliated with it; KHR all belongs to Akira Amano, thank you^^  
**

**A/N: TO ALL THE READERS OF THE CLOUDY NIGHT SKY, A KHR FIC...I THANK YOU ALL WHO CONTINUES TO READ THIS, AND REVIEWERS ALIKE, I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW..THANK YOU!^^  
**

**

* * *

RECAP:**"Are you really that desperate? If you think that acquiring my friendship would make me tell my reasons of leaving then---" this time it was his time to stop mid sentence. There was a short sound of poof as Riza was covered with a pink smoke. It may not look like it but Hibari stared in horror as he seemed to know what's to come next. He forced to clear the smoke away, fanning it with his bare hands.

As the smoke cleared, Hibari stared into big, wide cyan eyes. He felt a gush of warm blood into his face as he realized that the person sitting so closely in front of him is Riza…10 years ago.

"Eh? Hibari-san…What are you doing here?"

Hibari was left speechless as the young and innocent girl stared at him with her big cyan eyes, she was young once again, yet he had never expected for things to turn out like this. Why was she here, here in his base, here in front of him? There must be some kind of mistake; Riza's past self was there but why? These thoughts were racing in his mind, why now? Now of all the time she could appear, why now? How…Hibari couldn't figure it out.

_What in the world could've happened?_

_

* * *

  
_

**YEARS BACK TO THE PAST… (RIZA)**

"Oooh…I'm so tired…Running errands are so not cool." Riza sighed as she lazily walked down the empty streets of Namimori. She had just come back from Hibari's 'errand' to the next town to do unspeakable things , in payment of his services, or perhaps just being his slave for the whole week.

"Hibari should just go and die in a ditch where no one would find him as he rots to his bloody death and gets eaten by bloody maggots!!!!…ugh I'm exhausted." Perhaps her exhaustion has decreased her ability to think making her say things she never means. "…Bloody bastard!" Or maybe not…

And so Riza continues her ramblings on how Hibari's cruelness and evilness were slowly getting into her, taking over the warm feelings she has for him. And even though he knows about it, he continues to tease and turn her life into a living hell. Due to exhaustion she aimlessly walked her way back to the school where she tries to call home, though Hibari would always be there, she would desperately ignore his rude attitude and sarcasm…sometimes she wonders what she saw in him.

As she turns the corner towards the school, she had hit something or someone, letting out a pretty good scream…though it wasn't hers. She went to look at what she had hit and to her surprise it was the familiar red-headed male she had met a couple days ago.

"Eh...? Shoichi-kun!" she looked at him then at the small cargo he was carrying with him that now lay on the ground.

"R-Riza-chan...What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Riza chuckled. Shoichi could only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment as he tries to make a small excuse.

"W…Well, I was just about to go back home…" Shoichi muttered; Riza smiled at him.

"And that?" she pointed at the cylinder shaped object, wrapped around with a white cloth. Shoichi couldn't help but let out a weird noise as he struggled to get back to his feet, scrambling to pick up the object next to him.

"Eh? What's the matter Shoichi-kun?" Riza asked as she followed Irie's movement with her eyes. His actions didn't make any sense; it was like he was hiding something that he didn't want her to know, what's there to know? To Riza, it was something she shouldn't be meddling with, but her curiosity was getting into her. Perhaps a small knowledge wouldn't hurt too much.

"Ne…Shoichi-kun…Can you please tell me what that is?" Riza asked sincerely, maybe to trick Irie to spill the beans. Irie once again scratched the back of his head, probably preparing to give her an excuse, a lie. Riza tilted her head, realizing that he probably wouldn't say anything, not yet anyway.

"….Well…" he started to say something.

"Mah! It's ok if you don't want to tell me right now…I wouldn't want you to tell me an awful lie just to keep your intentions from me…" she said as she smiled cheerfully, Irie chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry Riza-chan…I can't tell you." He explained.

"I told you, it's ok…" Riza was just about to say goodbye, but Irie took off without even saying anything.

**AT IRIE'S PLACE…**

Irie opened the entrance to his house, just one of the area sides of the apartment complex his family was living in. The place seemed quiet and empty, it didn't surprise Irie that much, he assumed that his sister was still in school and his mother is probably at the store. He sighed; it was probably be better if nobody is home; peace and quiet he thought.

"I'm home! Mom…sis?" he called out, just in case that they're probably home. "Well…I guess nobody is home…" He went to kitchen, maybe his mom was there or at least his sister; it's not that he wasn't happy being left home alone, in fact he was so happy he would sing and dance. (LOL) Tired and anxious, he dragged his weary body to his room where he could finally get some rest and perhaps take a nice hot bath.

He entered his room, his only sanctuary, away from the crazy things that started happening after his encounter with that baby with cow-printed clothes…then there was Riza, who was one of them dangerous and crazy people.

"Riza…_I wonder how you got involve with them…and Lambo-kun…"_ he thought out loud. Then he heard a loud rustling sound at his window, at first he thought it was just the wind from outside so he didn't think much of it and went to put the object he was carrying away in his closet. Then there was another rustling sound from the window again, but this time it was louder as if something or someone was forcing it open. He froze on the spot, due to being afraid he was unable to move to get some help or at least get away from there.

But it was already too late, by the time he managed to move his legs, the window slammed open, but what he saw left him dumbfounded.

Climbing into his room was a girl, but not just any girl; it was the girl he met. Riza Tanakuse. His jaws hanged open as he watch in horror as Riza cheerily waved at him and sat on his bed, feeling at home.

"Ri…Riza-chan! What are you doing in my room?!" Irie snapped back.

"Isn't it obvious, Shoichi-kun? I came here to take that 'thing' you were carrying around!" she smiled and said it with a straight face.

"EH? Why would you do something like that?!" Irie cried out. Riza only replied with a childish giggle. She jumped in front of him with her unfazed smile.

"Just kidding! Though if you told me what it was you're carrying I wouldn't come in here…" she made yet another 'childish' pout.

And so now, her curiosity had brought her to Irie's house, his room, in the room with her red-headed friend she had met just a couple days ago. The room itself, wasn't all too bad, it was small but was well maintained and cleaned. It didn't surprise her; Irie would seem like the person to keep his belonging well kept. Though, despite its cleanliness, there was a box that caught her eyes sitting on top of a shelf.

"Ne, Shoichi-kun…What's that box?" she pointed at the box, Irie followed her finger with his eyes.

"Uh…that's nothing really, some kid left it here…" he explained.

"Is that so?" she stared at it; the box has a certain insignia that she recognized but couldn't remember where she had seen it. It was just probably her imagination so she decided that it'd be best to just shrug it off.

"So…Are you going to tell me what that thing you were carrying?" she paused and took a quick glance at the clock. "I have to get back home soon…" Irie nodded.

"Well…If you really want to know what this is…promise me you won't tell anyone…"

"Sure! I promise I won't tell a single soul!"

Irie let out a sigh; he was convinced enough that she will keep her promise and won't tell anyone. He approaches his bed where the wrapped object lay, as he faces Riza, he unwrap the object revealing a canon of some sort, the kind she immediately recognized.

"Are…? Isn't that Lambo-chan's 10 year bazooka?"

"10 year bazooka?...Lambo's?" Irie muttered. Riza reached for it but Irie backed away to prevent her from taking it.

"Sorry Riza-chan…" Riza shook her head and turned away, as Irie started to relaxed she jumped in front of him and snatched the canon away.

"Haha! I wonder how you got a hold of this?" she lifted the canon up analyzing every details. Irie let out a whining sound and jumped towards her to get the canon back. Riza jumped back to avoid him. But just as she avoided him, she didn't noticed the pen laying on the floor making her step on it and stumbled down on the floor; as Irie saw this opportunity, he pounces on her taking the canon, as klutzy as he is, he tripped on his own foot, landing on Riza.

"AH! I'm so sorry Riza-chan!" he scrambled to his feet, grabbing the canon." But all the klutzy scene that just occurred were all witnessed by one certain person, sitting on Irie's window who happens to just follow and KNOW Riza.

"Wow…what a touching scene…maybe you two would be able to make a good relationship in the future…and you make very good couple." It was the fierce and violent prefect of Nami middle, Hibari Kyoya.

"Ah! Hibari-kun…what are you doing here?" Riza casually asked. While in the other room, Irie cowers in Hibari's presence.

"Tanakuse Riza…." Hibari muttered.

"Yes?"

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari jumped of the sill and dashed towards Riza with his tonfas in hand. Irie saw this and he didn't want a fight to occur, especially not in a small space like his room.

"Wait! Please don't!" he was about to jump in front of them when again…he tripped on his own foot, his grip on the canon loosened making it fly towards Riza, when ***POOF!***

Riza was immediately covered with a pink smoke and disappeared.

"Oh no…" Irie muttered.

"What did you do…?" Hibari muttered as he stared at the spot where Riza was just standing not too long ago.

* * *

**10 years into the future…**

"Well…that's what happened!" Riza smiled staring up the older Hibari who was listening intently at her story, though underneath he felt a deep hatred towards Irie Shoichi, who was undeniably clumsy.

"How about you Hibari-kun…how did you get so…uh…older?" she crawled towards him her hands reaching for his face. He wanted to protest but it was already to late, she was already close to him, her soft hands caressing his face.

"Get off me…I'll bite you to death." He muttered.

"You know for some reason…you say that, but your eyes said something completely different." Riza mindlessly answered back. Hibari grabbed her shoulders and was about to push her away when the shoji door slammed open. It was the bucking horse Dino.

"Kyoya! Is my darling sis--" he stopped mid-sentence to see Hibari with a younger Riza. This had made him explode like a volcano, triggering his ultimate brotherly complex.

"Kyoya you pedophile!"

* * *

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATES...I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY -and unfortunately LAZY- HAHA! SORRY ABOUT THAT..**

**PLEASE REVIEW I'D REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK^^  
**


	30. Hard Truth

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE OF THIS FIC...**

**HERE'S THE 27TH CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS^^;;**

**AND THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BREAK THE WALL I HIT WHEN WRITING THIS, AND THANKS TO ME NEE-CHAN WHO SARCASTICALLY AIDED ME...LOL, I 'M JUST KIDDING, I REALLY AM GRATEFUL**

**ANYWAYS...ENJOY^^**

**_CHAPTER 27: HARD TRUTH_  
**

* * *

The Vongola base became busy to prepare for their infiltration of the Millefiore base that was soon located underneath Namimori. Riza, who was recently been transported in the in the future watched as her friends busily helped each other as they plan out their strategy for when they finally enter the said base, while Kyoko and Haru busily cook food for everybody else.

And as for Riza, she has nothing to do with all this. Hibari and Dino had asked her to remain in the room until they called her. She wasn't informed by anyone, it seemed like they were planning on leaving her in the dark until she could return back to her right time. But she wondered, why only her?

Sure she's a bit reckless, and too clumsy to boot. But she's not stupid or incapable of accepting whatever it is they were hiding from her. When she saw Tsuna and the others, they avoided her and looked the other way as if she didn't even exist. It was hard not to be acknowledged by her friends, especially in an unknown place like this.

She had hoped that at least one of her friends would say something to her, anyone, but nobody would even come in her room; not even Hibari himself. Since the last time she had seen Hibari, he had been avoiding her too like the others. She had thought that he would at least say something to her now, at least explain on what's going on, but no, he turned away from her ignoring every question she tried to ask him numerous times.

Sitting in the dark room was getting too frustrating, not only that, they left her in that room for too long that it was making her hungry, she hasn't eaten anything since she came here. She wanted to eat; she wanted real food to satisfy herself and not just some measly bag of chips.

And so, despite Dino and Hibari's request, she left the room to look for something good to eat. The hallways were empty, which was a good thing; nobody would see her with her quest for food.

For minutes of walking, Riza hasn't reached the destination she wanted to go. She stopped when she saw something in the corner.

"Huh…I think I just passed that thing a while ago…" she sighed and moaned at the sight of the wooden box sitting in a corner. "Ugh…I'm lost! Dammit!" her stomach started to growl in hunger she tapped it and told it to be quiet. Another sigh escaped her lips, slowly dragging herself towards the box and climbed on top of it; she sat on it with her arms wrapped around her curled up knees, burying her face in it.

"This is just great, I'm lost…" her voice muffled then followed by a long sigh. "I just wish they'd just tell me what's going on…I know this is the future…but aren't I supposed to be here for just 5 minutes? If so why am I still here?" she dug her finger nails as she clenched her hands around her legs.  
She never noticed how long she had been sitting there on top of the box, the next thing; she had fallen asleep without a care.

It wasn't later on that she felt too cramped up that she had woken up, it was a little dim, a light was coming from on top her, realizing then that she fell inside the box she was sitting on. Her body in an awkward 'V' shape, legs up leaning on the side of the box, her neck aching from its difficult position.

"Ugh...what happened?" she was in too deep of sleep that she didn't even realize or bother to wake up when she fell in, and now she's aching in every part of her body. She pushed herself up to get out of there, but it seemed like she wouldn't even budge…it like she's…stuck?

"Oh come on! This can't be happening to me!!!" no matter how she push herself up she couldn't get herself out, the box was too small for her legs to fit to even kick it open. Even with just pulling herself out of there seems almost impossible. She sat there and waits, thinking how she could get herself out of there.

"Oh I know!" she smiled brightly, then taking in a deep breath she prepares to do what she planned out.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!" she screamed, letting out all the air she took in. Her voice finally echoed throughout the whole vicinity waking everybody up from their sleep. It turned out that it was in the middle of the night when she had woken up from falling asleep on the box.

Everyone in the base were surprised to hear the piercing cry of help Riza made, it was almost as if she's in a real deep trouble. Everybody left their rooms to see where the scream of help came from. Standing at the hallways, everybody looked at each other asking where that scream may come from. And obviously, nobody knows.

From the corner of Tsuna's eyes, he could see a puff of smoke running towards them. Tsuna was starting to fear for his dear life, Gokudera on the other hand, as a right hand man he claimed to be, was ready to protect his beloved boss from the incoming danger. Yamamoto stared in glee; he was amused at the incoming 'thing' as he just merely laughed at the sight of it.

"Haha! That looks like a stampede, don't you think?" he looked at Tsuna and Gokudera with a smile.

"Yamamoto-kun! That's not a stampede! Please get out of the way…that's----"Tsuna took another look. "…Dino-san!?" he finally recognized the incoming stamped, and by the looks of it, he's not going to stop anytime soon.

"Get out of the way!!! Little sister IS IN TROUBLE!!!" Dino ran passed Tsuna's group.

"Juudaime watch out!" Gokudera just pulled Tsuna out of the way before Dino could run him over. "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU CRAZY HORSE!" (LOL) Gokudera shook his fist after the rampaging bucking horse.

"W-what was that all about?" Tsuna stared in awe at the dusts Dino had left behind.

"Maybe it was Riza-chan who screamed a while ago…doesn't Dino-san have some kind of sisterly complex?" Yamamoto suggested with a cheerful chirp.

***

Dino searched every corners of the floor where Riza's room was located, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find her not even in the room where she was staying. As he frantically walks down halls, he met with the man he despised at the moment; Hibari Kyoya who was formally walking at the same hall in his yukata.

"AH Kyoya…How're you this evening?" he calmly asked. Hibari continued walking passed him without giving Dino a second look. Though Dino tried to keep himself a little calm, he still couldn't help but feel hostile towards his former student. He scoffed as loud as he could as he walked passed Hibari, yet he still ignored the blonde mafia boss.

Dino finally gave up; he figured that the current Hibari wouldn't flinch with his childish actions. Maybe he really was being childish…overprotective towards his Riza. Though now he wondered to himself whether he loves Riza as a sister, or maybe something more. He did overreacted at what he saw earlier, like he was about to explode and he couldn't bear Riza with another man, though it may be the past Riza, he still felt all those ugly feelings. So maybe, just maybe; he was feeling jealous, so jealous that it almost cost him to challenge Hibari, if he did, it wouldn't end pretty.

Hibari disappeared as he turned on the left; Dino scoffed under his breath and continued his search for Riza. He took the elevator to go to the upper floors; in there he might be able to find Riza.

***

Riza was almost in the verge of tears as her body started to ache, the uncomfortable position was making every joints and muscle in her body ache, like it was being torn apart. It was a tight squeeze and her neck was in an awkward bend, and she was starting to regret leaving the room they had put her in. She sighed loudly, making the box shake ever so slightly, only enough to make a little vibration. She was getting too frustrated and no matter what she does to escape the situation she's in, she always ending up failing. Never did she felt so hopeless, before no matter what she's in she can always break through it and a measly box is in not letting her get through it, not at all. It's like everything in here was against her, even the so called 'lady luck' is against her, and falling inside a box as she sleeps is proof of it. She groaned in frustration, if she could reach her head, she would have every strand of her hair pulled out to try and relieve the annoyance she was feeling.

Pretty soon, everybody would eventually forget about her and she would get stuck in that impenetrable box and she would just have to give up freedom. Freedom, she value that word and she like to live the way she wants to be and not get stuck in this box, and now, due to her lack of thinking, she was starting to become a little emotional about her situation.

She then decided that to conserve her strength, she would have to stop, thinking depressing things and to just stop moving around in a small, confined space; best to save energy just in case.

She closed her eyes and pretty soon she felt a wash of sleepiness hit her and she was just about to drift into a deeper sleep, but then she heard a loud knock, awaking her startled. She looked up at the hole she had made when she fell in and a familiar face looked down on her.

"A-re…? I guess a rat would always be a rat…sleeping in a place like this." He said in mean and sarcastic tone.

"How did you find me...Hibari-san?" she almost stuttered as she tries not to show him tears. Hibari scoffed and smiled.

"I wasn't looking for you…It was just that a pair of unsightly feet were blocking my view. I only want to get rid of it." He held his hand in to her, Riza smiled that she can finally get out of that box. But there was only one problem now; Hibari couldn't pull her out of there.

"What an annoying dilemma you are in." he said before disappearing from Riza's view. Riza made a squeaking noise as she realized that Hibari might've let her. It would make sense if Hibari just left and decided that it would be too troublesome to help her.

"Stupid HIBARI! How could you leave me here!!!!" she was trying to flail around in frustration but failed as she really was in a tight squeeze. After a moment of silence she heard Hibari chuckle, though it may just be her imagination, she just listened carefully, and there were slight footstep coming from the outside then…CRASH!

Hibari had forcefully opened the box with his tonfas, breaking it to pieces like it was nothing.

Riza sat on the floor, dazed. The impact left her vision hazy and hard to see.

"Tch…Is being helpless all you can do woman? To think that I actually respected your strength back then." He glowered down at the confused Riza, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Leave me alone…I'm confused and I don't know where or what the hell is going on in here…everybody is just leaving me in dark, and you and Dino-nii told me not to leave the room. I can't help being helpless right now, ok? The people that I thought were my friends decided that I'm not good enough to know all this crap." She ranted as calmly as she possibly could as she tries to get up by herself, but it end up in failure as her body started to tensed up, leaving her bother in total pain and immobile.

"…" Hibari was speechless as he watches Riza struggling to get up from the floor.

"A little help here please?" Riza finally demanded, her left arm held out to Hibari. He scoffed at her demand but he did what she had asked him despite him being reluctant. He pulled her up as hard as he could yanking her up towards him, his hand gripping tightly on her wrists.

"Ne Hibari-kun! You're hurting me!" She tries to pull away from Hibari's grip, but the more she struggles, the tighter his grip gets.

"I think I deserve a reward for helping you…don't you think?" he sounded serious; it made her heart stop a beat as her face blushed into a crimson red. But as soon as soon as she saw Hibari's smirk, she immediately snapped out of it.

"Hibari-kun you moron!" she screamed as she swung her fist across his face, hitting him on the left cheek. Despite her hitting him, his grip on her wrist was still tightening.

"Eh? Did you really think I would do something like _that_ and with a snot-nosed little girl like you? Maybe in your dreams I would, but this is reality…I'd never do that…" he smirked triumphantly as he saw the disappointment in Riza's eyes. Riza knew that this Hibari would never do something as to steal a kiss from her, at least not this Hibari. The Hibari she knew was way back in the past, and even he wouldn't do it, at least if it wasn't for his pure fun and selfish reasons.

"I didn't say anything Hibari-kun…Don't assume stupid things…" there's smug look in her face.

"Wao…is this your way of treating your elders?" his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Eh? Elder? Where? WHERE?! All I see is a pompous jerk standing in front of me…"

Hibari scoffed at her smart remark, he was a bit irritated, almost to the point of wanting to bite her to death. Ignoring her, he turned around to leave but Riza immediately realized her fault and pulled him back to conversation.

"I'm sorry Hibari-kun…I know you helped me and all I did in return was disrespect you..." she bowed apologetically then smiled. She pulled right back up when an idea came to mind. "How about I make tea for you? I'm sure you like tea and if you want I can make dinner to repay you…"

"No need to." Hibari answered her flat out.

"Aww…why not? I can make good food you know…"

"I'd rather not eat your cooking…"

"Fine, fine…I'm not going to force you…but please tell me one thing…is the future really that messed up?" she bluntly asked.

Hibari gave her a look, and then quietly let out a sigh.

"Perhaps…but it's something you don't have to know…" though his voice seems calm, there was tone of authority and dominance. "So…why don't you scurry away back to your room and wait till' you're needed." Hibari turned around and walked away, not even giving Riza the chance to talk back to him, which frustrated her to the point of wanting to chase after him and give him a little punch in the face; but she knew better than to do something like that Hibari.

"Mou…Why does he have to be so mean? He hasn't changed a bit!" Riza sighed, and then at that point, it hit her. She still didn't know how to get back to her room and she even forgot to ask Hibari about it. She let out a sigh and figured that whining about it now won't solve anything, and so she went ahead and continued her search.

Like before, she still can't find the room, instead she found an elevator. She shrugged and entered, randomly pushed a button and the metal contraption started to work. The door finally opened, it seemed she had reached a couple of levels below the floor she was just in.

The place was a just a big empty room, high ceiling glowering above her. It was almost like it was made this way, the metal walls and ceilings like some kind of fort. Riza finally sighed and once again gave her search and decided that it would be best if she just sit in a corner and wait until someone would finally come and get her.

She then immediately fell asleep in a corner, close to the elevator she just came out of.

***

Riza woke up from the loud explosions and dust particles being thrown at her, inhaling the little of the dusts tighten her chest making it difficult for her to breath. She opened her eyes and all she could see were clouds of dusts and debris flying from left to right.

She didn't know what was going on making her switch to panic mode. Nervous and scared she froze right on the spot, she knew how to fight but she doesn't know the fighting style in the future it made her fear for her life.

"AIYAH! What's going in here?" she screamed. The commotions were getting louder and fiercer in every second, but as soon as she let out a scream all had stopped.

Then as the dust cleared, she saw a couple of figures standing in the middle of the room.

"Who's there?" she called out. All the figures turned her way; one of them slowly approached her.

"Riza-chan? What're you doing here?" A raven-haired boy walked towards her, behind him is the familiar face her one and only boss.

"Juudaime!" she called out, "Yamamoto-kun!" Riza was somewhat happy to see them, despite them ignoring her on the first day.

"Riza-chan you're not really supposed to be in here… you should go back to your room." Tsuna pleaded. Behind him is the platinum-haired, self-proclaimed, right hand man of the Vongola Boss; Gokudera.

"OI! Devil-woman! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay in your room? Don't tell me you got lost!"

"So what if I did? What's it to you octopus-head?" Gokudera fell silent, raven haired boy in front of him laughed cheerfully the walked closer to Riza.

"Ah…Yamamoto-kun, What about you guys, and what exactly are you guys doing in here?"

He smiled but don't know what to tell him. He merely scratched the back of his head. Tsuna, who had been standing behind them, decided to get closer and talk to her.

"Riza-chan…Why don't you go and help Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, I'm sure they need help."

She scoffed and made a gesture, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You may think I'm stupid, but I'm not…I know there's something going on in here and no one is man enough to tell me what it is. " She made all of them sigh, they seem to not know what to tell her and she merely waited for their answer.

"Well, Riza-chan, if you really want to know what's going on I can tell you." Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera and Tsuna immediately looked at him, Gokudera with sharp glare.

"If you must know…" he continued, "…Everybody is actually preparing and training for the upcoming…Sumo tournament." He chirped. She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't help but laugh at his bad lie. Yamamoto stares at her as she continues to laugh hysterically and to the point of rolling on the floor.

When she was finally done, she slowly got up, eyes teary as she clutched her stomach. She looked at the three of them with a smile.

"Man…If you guys were gonna lie, at least come up with a good and convincing one." Then she let out a sigh, finally decided to let go and do things her own ways. If they think that she's not good enough to know important things, that they would consider lying just to keep things from her, then she decided that she would find things her own way.

"Fine…If you guys---" before she could continue what she was going to say, Tsuna felt something hit the back of his head, throwing him off balance. They all turned around to see what or where it came from to Riza's surprise, it was the person she least expected to be there.

"Hm? You guys seemed to have forgotten…we're in the middle of training. Talking to that woman won't do you anything not help you…" Hibari stood stark-still in the middle of the room with his tonfas in hand. Despite the condition, Tsuna and the other two, he looked like there were no scratches on him, not even dusts.

"Hibari-kun…" she muttered. "Mah! You don't have to be that bitter about it! All you have to do is ask!" She turned around and left the room.

"Wao…" he smiled.

Riza, who was still standing outside the door, let out a deep and heavy sigh. She rested herself on the cold, metal door. As she put all of her weight on that door, it suddenly opened, losing her balance as she falls down backwards. She lay confused on the floor as she stares up to the person who opened the door.

"What are you doing down there you stupid girl?" Hibari's cold eyes stare down at her. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Nothing…I just decided to sleep down here, what do you think I'm doing?" her voice has traces of sarcasm. Hibari bent down and grabbed the upper part of her arm, yanking her up in a painful way.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" But before she could protest more, Hibari dragged her further into the elevator. The door shut, and there was just the two of them surrounded by pure silence. No one spoke making it an unbearable silence.

"Eto…Hibari-kun…" she attempted to break the wall between them, but Hibari didn't seem interested in making a conversation with her. She sighed heavily and it caught his attention. He approached her with carefulness, his eyes were locked on hers not even emitting a single word.

"Riza…you have to remember this…the problems in here are not yours to worry about, so why don't you think about of a way to get yourself home."

"I would If knew how!" she raised her voice to make herself dominating. Hibari then pushed her against the cold reflective wall of the elevator, his arms, stretched against the wall preventing her to get away.

"You think you can handle this? Oh not you Riza…I know you, you think you can handle anything but the truth is you'll end up messing everything up for you and for everyone around you." Riza tried to push Hibari away, but he kept his posture, he wasn't the same as the Hibari from the past; obviously he has been working and training to be strong as he is now.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you care about yourself, you will forget about this." He pulled away, turning around to face the other side. Riza grabbed a hold of his sleeve to stop him.

"What do you mean, _'Mess up for everyone around me'_ what do…" Hibari turned around.

"Your siblings are dead because of you."

* * *

**WEEEE! THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER...I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER WRITING THIS BUT, I GOT BURNT OUT AND BESIDES, I WAS BUSY WITH WORK AND OTHER THINGS....**

**AND WAYS, PLEASE REVIEW..ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED AND RECEIVED ANY REVIEWS...PLEASE~! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES AND I'L SEND MUKURO TO YOUR HOUSE IF YOU REVIEW^^ LOL**

**AND AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
**


	31. Raid

**WEEE UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE READERS AND REVIEWERS...IT REALLY HELPED ME^^**

**PLEASE READ AND ENJOY^^**

**_CHAPTER 28: RAID_  
**

* * *

**RECAP:** "What do you mean, _'Mess up for everyone around me'_ what do…" Hibari turned around.

"Your siblings are dead because of you."

***

"W-what do you mean…m-my fault…" she stuttered as she stares at Hibari with wide, teary eyes. Hibari quietly watch her as she submitted into crying. She would never consider killing anyone within her own family…or to let them die. But what Hibari had told her had stuck a hard blow, making it hard for her to comprehend.

"Hmm? Crying? Do you feel guilty?" Riza took a deep breath.

"What exactly happened here?...Ten years had passed and this happened? I'm confused."

"It's best if you return to your own time Riza Tanakuse…You, in your current state have nothing to do in here…Best if you forget everything…You don't belong here." Riza looked up at him.

"How can you say things like that when you know that it's my family who got killed…?"

And with that….Hibari opened the elevator door, leaving her shaken. It wasn't in his nature give comfort to a girl or to anyone. He lives for himself and cares only but himself. The words he said, hit Riza with a hard blow. Never had she felt shaken like this. She didn't want to believe him, but there's nothing left for her to believe; she's in a different time and nothing here seems real to her, making it difficult for her to take Hibari's words seriously.

_"Best if you forget everything…You don't belong here"_ Hibari's words rang in her head over and over. Riza, who unconsciously shed tears, looked at her reflection on the elevator's metal wall. She was a mess, her eyes red from crying and lack of sleep. Since she arrived, she only got to sleep once or twice…in that box and in that room where she encountered Tsuna and the others.

"Maybe…Hibari-kun is right…I don't belong here…I even got my family killed." She began her fit of laughter and cries, curling on the floor, head facing down the floor as she tightly pulled on her hair.

"_I don't belong here_ he says…so what exactly do I do now?" she stopped to think, leaving the small space in complete silence. She looked at her reflection once more, but this time with more determination and will. "…I will do what a Tanakuse will do…"

Tsuna and his company finally decided to finish up with their training exercise, Hibari didn't return after he left to follow Riza. It was finally almost time to raid the Millefiore base and defeat the man named Irie Shoichi.

"I wonder what happened to Riza…she didn't look too good." Yamamoto suddenly asked out of the blue. Tsuna looked at him with an awkward smile.

"I'm sure she's really lonely and sad, since Dino-san decided to keep her in the dark…he thinks it's better for to not know what really happened, especially her family." Gokudera, who noticed Tsuna looked a bit sad while saying those words, felt like he have to cheer him up. Though, unfortunately, he didn't know what exactly he could say. Nothing he can think of was appropriate to say. It would only make things worse for him and his beloved Juudaime. In the end, he was left speechless and was only able to give him a sad smile.

"Mah…we should go eat lunch and prepare for the mission…our only mission now is to enter the base and take everyone home…including Riza."

"YEAH! But you know...It's really weird to see that devil-woman looked so gloomy when everyday in school we'd always see her happy and giggling about."

"I know…"Tsuna and Yamamoto answered in complete, sad, unison. Gokudera felt bad and immediately opened the door to the elevator,

"Well…shall we go the----n" Gokudera stared at the figure standing in front of them.

"Boss!! " Riza jumped out of the elevator, dashing through Gokudera. Tsuna looked a bit confused to see Riza here, he had assumed that she would be with Hibari; and she didn't looked like she was gloomy like she was before.

"Ne, Tsuna-san…Will it be ok, if I accompany you and your group? I want to help…besides…no need to tell me things that were already said and done." She smiled though her eyes said something more different; there was sadness and pain, the pain of knowing the hard truth about her future, knowing that there was nothing waiting for her other than the death of all who she loves.

"Riza-chan…Is it really ok? I mean…Dino-san said tha---" Riza raised her hand up, interrupting Tsuna from continuing.

"Forget what nii-san said…I'll decide for myself, I'll do what I want, but of course, I'll do what the boss' orders me to." She smiled. Tsuna wasn't too sure, to involve someone who was kept in dark by Dino himself. He told them, never to involve the Riza from 10 years ago. That was his specific orders.

"But…Riza-chan…Dino-kun…" Riza grabbed Tsuna's wrist and staring into his big brown eyes.

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll do what I can, without disobeying Dino-nii's orders…and besides, he won't know if we keep it quiet." She giggled. The three of them couldn't do anything about, Riza had made her mind and they know that they couldn't do anything once she does; a mere heavy sigh escaped their lips as they watched Riza's glitter with excitement and glee.

Nightfall came; the base seemed lifeless as everyone slept soundly in their rooms, exhausted from the previous day of training. The sound of whirring machine echoed throughout the Namimori district yet the base was still left unfazed.

The enemy was onto to them; believing that they finally found the Vongola Base they sought to find. Yet Tsuna and his friends were unaware of the oncoming danger that they will soon face.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHH!!!**

A high-pitched noise resonated in the hallways of the Vongola base. The noise startled the sleeping figures of Tsuna and his friends, not knowing what's going on; they jumped out of their beds and walked out to see what it is making that horrid screeching noise.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called after Tsuna as he stood in front of the door. Yamamoto walked out of his room as well meeting up with Tsuna who was staring at the end of the dark hallway.

"Is something wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna shrugged eyes still at the end of the hallway, where the noise seemed to be resonating from. Right next to Yamamoto's room was Riza, and like all of them, she was curious enough to walk out of her room. Her expression bore the same as Tsuna and the others; sleepy and confused.

"Tenth look!...Someone is coming!" she pointed at a dark and tall figure walking towards them. As he continued to walk towards them, the figure slowly became clear; it was a man but not any man. It was Hibari, though it may not look like it but his angry expression can be clearly seen written all over his calm and collected face.

Hibari was dragging some sort of animal, refusing to submit to him as it dug its claws on the metal wall of the hallway creating sparks of light. Gokudera flinched as he recognized the animal Hibari was carrying with him.

"URI!" he called out.

"Uri?" Riza asked, "Who's that?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Gokudera's cat…" Riza nodded and looked back to Hibari.

As Hibari finally reached them, he tossed the small leopard-printed cat to Gokudera, who immediately dug its claws on her owner's face.

"Keep that cat in the box…making such noise while I sleep...do you know what happens when my sleep is disturbed?" The group made a loud gulp expressing how terrified they are with him.

"She must have escaped…I just put her in her box." Gokudera glared at the cat.

Hibari turned around back from where he had come from, letting out a slight scoff.

"Make sure that you keep an eye on your pet, or next time…I'll bite you to death."

As Hibari disappeared at the end of the hallway, Riza looked at the Cat box animal Gokudera was holding. He was already covered with more scratches as he only held that cat for s good 2 minutes since Hibari gave it back to him. This made her giggle.

"Ha! You're such an idiot…Tako-head! You can't even keep your own pet within your room." She walked towards him and started petting the cat.

"So…what's her name?" she asked.

"Uri…" he answered reluctantly. She smiled at the small cat and started to pet animal's head. At first Uri didn't like to be touched and growl at her, then eventually she let out a loud purring noise, as she finally had fallen asleep in Gokudera's arms.

"Hihi…you're kitty is adorable…can I keep her since she doesn't like you?" Gokudera growled and turned around back to his bedroom.

"In your dreams devil-woman! You have your own pet!" he then disappeared as the door closed.

"Well…we should go back to bed then…its late." Yamamoto suggested, Tsuna and Riza agreed as they went back to their own rooms.

***

It was close to dawn and the dig to invade the Vongola base was near completion, Millefiore were looking forward to see the fall of their last and most powerful rival Family. The ground crumbled beneath them revealing an underground wide and empty room. The moment it was revealed, they didn't waste any more time and jumped down to finally crush the Vongola Family.

"Where the hell are we? Is this some kind of Hall?" one of the intruders said.

Little do they know, their plans were about to fail before their eyes. The Vongola already expected their arrival, and as for the intruders, they were trapped by bars that suddenly appeared above from where they had entered.

"What the hell?" from above they looked up, a man walked on the bars bearing a wide and satisfied grin.

"Only the weak flock together in packs…" he glowered down at his trapped preys. "I'll bite you all to death…" with this, the raid to the Melone Base begins.

***

"Hey…aren't we a little ahead?" Tsuna turned to Gokudera who merely shrugged as he too wasn't informed.

"Don't complain…This is the best time to invade the Melone base." Lal explained with glaring eyes. "The Millefiore is now raiding what they thought is the Vongola base, and Hibari's taking care of them as we speak." She continued, but Tsuna looked horrified and quickly turned around.

"We should help him!" he cried out.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera murmured. "Damn that guy! He's such a show-off!" he gritted his teeth in anger.

"We can't waste anymore time…we need to go to the Extreme!" Ryohei propelled them to have energy to do this dangerous mission.

Without noticing the figure following them, they continued to press on. Riza, who kept her distance from the others, quietly snuck into the underground Melone base after Tsuna and the others.

She wouldn't have to sneak around if it weren't for Dino, her so-called_ brother_. He decided that, to keep her from going in to the base, he locked her up in his room with his subordinates guarding. But despite the high security he had place to keep her in, she managed to escape and follow Tsuna in time.

She couldn't believe it at first, that the entrance to the Melone base would be the underground mall of Namimori. Who would have thought that something so big a base that its entrance would be somewhere so public. She was a bit far from the others so she could barely hear their conversation, it would be bad if she gets separated from them, and they're the only ones who know how to get in the base from the mall.

Though it was unexpected to see, Riza wasn't all too surprised when she found out that the way they would be able to get without detection are the air vents. She decided to wait before crawling in to the vents; she didn't want the others to find out that she was following them.

The way was obviously small and stuffy, though she couldn't see the others, she could hear them talking then there was a sudden tone of distress in their voices; for a couple of minutes she listened in to know what really was going on, but their voices finally disappeared and she couldn't tell where they were coming from. Coming in too far behind was big mistake she had made and now she was completely lost inside the maze-like air vents.

Not knowing where exactly she was going, she ended up turning random turns, going around in circles and got herself lost. She stopped as her knees were already hurting from crawling and her wrist from putting all her weight on it. She lies on the cold metal, pressing her cheeks against them as she slowly catches her breath. The longer she stays in there, the greater chances that the enemy would eventually find out about her. She sighed heavily, and then her ears twitched as she hears voices come in from below.

"------sama…the intruders had breached the security we had installed and is close to their objectives." It was female voice; she couldn't hear properly and decided to press her ears harder to get a better hearing.

" I see…let us prepare, we shall take the next initiative and surprise the Vongola intruders." The next voice this time was male, calm and serious yet Riza was having this unshakable feeling that he sounded anxious and scared. She put more weight on her side pressing against the cold metal, not realizing that the vent she's in was light weight and easily breakable.

There was small creak yet she ignored this, the people below her seems to ignore it too as they continued to do whatever it is they were doing.

Then this time, there were more creaking sound followed by slight movement of the vent. Riza panicked as she didn't know what will happen next. Moving away is one of her options, but to move right now would make it creak more and risk getting caught. But if she stays, her weight will make the vent collapse on the people below her, and GET caught. Either way, she'd still get caught by the enemy.

Time was running out for her, and there's no other suitable option left for her. So now her options are kill or be killed.

She crawled forward slightly, but the vent couldn't take any more of the weight, creating an echoing creak then finally collapsing along with Riza. The impact below created a slight puff of dust and Riza was completely covered with the fallen debris.

"Well crap…Am I really that heavy?" Riza pushed the metal scrap that was pinning her down away, slowly getting up and dusted herself. As she regained composure, her eyes finally met the people she heard talking.

There were two female with long pink hair wearing white clothes, in the between them is a red-headed male also clad in white. The male almost looked familiar to the confused Riza, she examined him properly when she finally remembered, her face brightened.

"AH!" she pointed at him, "…Aren't you Irie Shoichi?!" she happily exclaimed.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER^^ I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AND CATCH UP...LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW^^ MUKURO HAS COOKIES...**

**OH AND THE CURRENT EPISODE AND MANGA CHAPTERS WERE AWESOME!! I LOVE HIBARI'S BOX WEAPON! WWWOOOOTTTT!**

**MY FRIEND AND I JOKED THAT IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF HIBARI'S BOX WEAPON WAS FLUFFY AND FUZZY! LOL....{POOR MUKURO}**

**HIHI^^ SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE CURRENT MANGA AND EPISODE UPDATES...IT REALLY IS AWESOME NE?  
**

* * *


	32. Byakuran

**WHEW! thanks for being patient with me... i know my update time sucks but i promise i will to finish this properly..**

**ANYWAYS...HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW^^..I DO NOT OWN KHR..ALL BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO!!  
**

**CHAPTER 29: BYAKURAN  
**

* * *

"DINO-SAMA!!!!" a stampede of men wearing black suits came running into the communication room where Dino, Reborn and Giannini are sitting waiting for Tsuna's report. Dino was surprised to see his men sweating and crowding inside the room. He got up, curious at their situation.

"What's the matter?" he asked with slightest commanding presence.

"It's Tanakuse-san…" with the mere mention of Riza's name, Dino's commanding presence immediate shrank down to zero. Panic washed over him, as he instantaneously realized why they were here. The crowd of men bowed apologetically as they saw their boss' reaction to their own negligence and ignorance. They had underestimated Riza's cunning ability of escapism, and in the end, they lost the only person that Dino assigned for them to watch.

"We really are sorry Boss! We didn't know that Tanakuse-san can escape from us…We made sure that there won't be any place for her to use to escape." Romario explained as he was the one responsible for the security set-ups. "I had thought that it would be enough to keep Tanakuse-san in, I guess we were wrong."

Dino let out a sigh of defeat, he knew from the beginning that this would occur, so he thought that trying to keep her out of the future conflict would take on any effect. Can't really blame a man for trying…

_"Riza-chan…I do hope that you know what you're doing…"_ Dino sighed again, then jumping beside Giannini, commanding him to get a hold of Tsuna and the others.

***

"Riza-chan!" Irie had muttered underneath his breath making it hard for his companions to hear clearly. Riza smiled and stared at him, thinking that she had finally found someone that can help her find her way around.

"Ano…Irie-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked finally realizing that she was already inside the base, yet her friend was there and she knew there was something different about him; it was his 'TYL' self. "Oh of course! This is the future after all…so it's normal for you to look older…" she let out a small chuckle. "…stupid me!"

"Irie-sama…what should we do, she appears to be one of the intruders…Riza Tanakuse of the Vongola family." The pink-haired females spoke in unison. To Riza's point of view, that by now, Irie would start scratching the back of his head and would reply in an uncertain way. She waited for the red-haired to answer, but he was merely quiet as if he was actually thinking of what they would do to her. This made Riza nervous, maybe she had thought that she may have entered in a wrong time and place. Irie looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Capture her…we will use her to lure the Vongola family to giving up the Vongola rings." He said with a serious and plain voice. Riza merely laughed at him, she didn't quite understand what Irie had planned out for her…but there is one she knows…it wouldn't be pleasant.

"EH? S-Seriously? You're kidding right…Shoichi-kun?" nothing was clear to her, she knew Irie from 10 years ago, but she couldn't get herself to believe that Irie had been working for the enemy…no one had certainly told her about this.

The pink-haired twins approached Riza with caution, both pointing pistol guns at her to make sure that she wouldn't make any suspicious moves. The twins were almost invisible to Riza; she only stared at the Irie who stared back at her with calmness and seriousness. He turned around to leave the rest to the twins that are serving him.

Riza stared at his back, the feeling of coldness and abandonment came back once again and the figures of the twins were now just a blur to her. She felt her body move, but she wasn't able to tell what exactly she was doing as everything happened so fast. When she finally snapped out of it, she felt her hands holding something with a familiar shape and feeling. Her hands tightly wrapped around her nunchakus, the chains hanging down her arms feels heavy, it was almost like she was swinging around aimlessly. Then it hit her…she reverted her gaze from Irie to the twins, who were now lying unconscious on the floor.

"Ah…What happened?" she stared at the pink haired females on the floor; Irie turned back around and was surprise to see the scene in front of him.

"Riza-chan…"

"I…" she paused to clear her throat, "…As part of the Vongola family, Irie Shoichi, I will not let you put harm on my friends and family…" she paused and locked her eyes with his. "…Shoichi-kun, I used to think of you as a close friend, but now I know who you really are, I won't let you do as you please…I will protect the BOSS!" she clenched her hands in a fist, squeezing her weapons tightly.

There was no response from Irie. He was caught speechless yet he still wore the same calm expression he had been wearing, his emotions were tightly hidden behind the mask Riza never knew existed.

"As what I heard from the boss and the others that the crisis here in the future were cause by the Millefiore Family…And I didn't expect that you would to be one of them." She gets into her fighting stance, holding the nunchakus parallel to her chest, holding the other end under her underarms.

Irie stood frozen in front of Riza, even though he was one of the Captains of the Millefiore's White spell; he wasn't made for physical fighting. Before Riza could attack Irie, a one of the pink haired twins let out a small moan, she was waking up.

"I won't let you harm Irie-sama!" and with that she pulled out a remote-like device and pressed the button, sending signals of help to lower ranking soldiers. The doors to the room immediately opened as soldiers clad in white came rushing in. Riza took a step back as the soldiers came right into attacking her.

It was underhanded maneuver, sending in so many soldiers for one single person. Though she may be able handle some of the soldiers, she would still be unable to defeat all of them. It would drain all of her strength, and then she would end up being captured. She wouldn't want that to happen.

"Tsk…" Riza winced as she felt the bruises in her body throbbed violently. Panting and wheezing, her arms heavy and weak from swing her nunchakus to get a hit from the endlessly incoming enemies. If it continues on, she will definitely get defeated, but she won't let that happen.

She charged at the enemies, swinging her and spinning her nunchakus, hitting every soldier that was standing in her way. She was creating a path for herself, if she can't get through, then all she have to do was breakdown, whatever it is in her path. She was close to escaping, the exit was close and in front of it was Irie, watching the fight closely.

She smiled at him widely.

"Sorry, Shoichi-kun…but I can't stay any longer…" Irie flinched as he watches Riza running towards him, and it didn't look like she was going to any time soon. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact as his feet froze on the spot, unable to dodge the incoming Riza. He waited but it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see Riza jump above and passed him then out the door.

***

Riza finally escaped, if she were to linger there any longer, she wouldn't last. Her arms were already numb from fighting. It has been a while since she had to fight like that.

She finally found a room where she could hide and rest, and as of now, her first priority is to survive and get a full rest in case something happens again. She sat in the corner of the room, finally getting the time to see what kind of room she ended up. It was a big room with a large white machine on the wall; in front of it is a single wide desk with paper works scattered about and on the floor.

"Ah…I wonder what that big round thing is?" she shifted her sitting position to face the direction of the large machinery. Out of curiosity, she decided to approach the machine. She was amazed at how big it was, wondering what the Millefiore does with it. As she gaze at it, a strong feeling of panic came over her. Though no matter how she thinks about it, there was no reason for her to feel like that. She was alone in that room, but she still couldn't help feel like this while staring at the weird machine.

"Oya? Sho-chan's not here?" a voice echoed in the room, startling Riza, almost to the point that she had almost screamed. She turned around to see who it was. To her surprise it was a holographic projection of a man clad in white with white spiky hair, and a smiling face. She shivered as she stares at wide grin the man was wearing.

"Who might you be?" he asked Riza. She took a big step back, inhaling in and almost forgetting to exhale.

"Uh…Shoichi-kun is not here right now…please come back later when he's not busy." It was the only thing she could think of to get rid of the man.

"You didn't answer my question…_Who are you?_" Riza instantly felt his killing intent, despite him just being a hologram.

"Uh…I'm Shoichi-kun's friend…that's all, and w-who are you?"

"Oh? Is that so? Well if you're Sho-chan's friend then you're my friend too…" he smiled, "You can call me _Byakuran…_" he introduced.

Riza wasn't sure whether this man would do anything suspicious that would cause her to fight again. But that scenario is something she wanted to avoid so long as she's in her weakest state.

"Ja…Byakuran-san—" Byakuran chuckled to interrupt her. She looked at him confused, "Wha--? Did I do something that appears amusing to you?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was just thinking…that a cute girl like you should give me a nickname and call me that…it sounded very charming and I found that thought very amusing…" he explained. Riza was starting to think that there was something wrong with this man.

"Come on…it's just a nickname." She's not going to deny it anymore, there is DEFINITELY wrong with this guy. It felt awkward to her…

"J-Ja…Bya…Bya…" she couldn't think of what to call him

"…Bya…?" Byakuran was trying to encourage her to continue.

"Ja Byakuran-sama! I should actually go, I need to find Shoichi-kun, and if I find him I'll make sure to tell him that you're looking for him." She bowed as quickly as possible and headed towards the door. As she reached the door, it wouldn't open as if it was stuck, though moments ago the door opened on its own with no problem. She heard a low chuckle behind her, the hologram Byakuran was still standing wearing a wide smile.

"Ah! Riza-chan…guess what." Byakuran seemed got excited about something.

"W-what is it?" her heart started to pound ceaselessly like it was about to jump out of her chest due to the great amount of anxiousness that Byakuran is causing her.

"I just remembered something…There was also a woman named _Riza_ from the Mezzanotte Family…"

"Ah…I h-heard from Shoichi-kun that the Mezzanotte Family was c-completely annihilated by the Millefiore."

There was smirk that formed in his face. Riza didn't get why, but she didn't like it one bit.

"Well…That's not entirely true…" he locked his piercing gaze at her, "Riza-chan…You're last name is not by any chance Tanakuse…is it?"

"N-No…" she struggled to answer; she was starting to feel the pressured by the mere presence of Byakuran.

"…Eh…_Tanakuse-chan_…you know what I really hate? I hate liars…especially the ones that lie to my face." He said with a straight yet smiling face.

"Please…I don't know what you mean…Byakuran-sama…"

"I suppose…I won't be able to get anything from you…maybe _he_ will be able to do something about you..."

The door behind Riza finally opened, she turned around thinking that it would be the best chance to escape and find another hiding spot. But the way was block; there was a man in white clothes and black hooded cloak. At first Riza took the man as another one of the Millefiore's soldier, but there was something about him that seems different yet familiar. The man stopped a couple of feet away from her, standing still. Then he took his hood down which was hiding his face. When his face was finally revealed, Riza froze on the spot.

"It's been a while…Riza, I can't believe it's been 20 years…but in your case it would be 10 years since you last saw me." He had the same brown, curled up hair as Riza, the same cyan-colored eyes. A slightly heavy-built man in his 30's, with intimidating piercing eyes.

Though no matter how friendly he may seem, Riza felt real fear for the first time in 10 years.

"O-Onii-sama…"

* * *

**YAAY!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER^^ PLEASE DO REVIEW, NE?**

**Next chapter will be called Sibling Rivalry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW or Mukuro will hunt you down^^  
**


	33. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: WHEE! I WOULD HOPE THAT I WOULD CONTINUE TO UPDATE THIS EVERY WEEK! I'M ACTUALLY ON A ROLL HERE^^ WEE! ANYWAYS! THANKS TO THOSE WHO CONTINUE READING THIS AND REVIEWING...OKAMIRAIN AND ANIMELOVER! (I DON'T REMEMBER THE NUMBERS LOL) THERE'S ACTUALLY A LOT BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER THEIR NAMES PROPERLY^^ ANYWAYS! ALL YOU THANK YOU!!**

**ANYWHOOO! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 30: SIBLING RIVALRY!  
**

* * *

Though it would seem that the man in front of Riza was friendly and would constantly smile at her, she could still feel the presence of hostility intensifying and overwhelming her insignificant figure. It was never like her to freeze up the way she is in front of this man, not only that she could feel his hostility but also a deep hatred aimed at her.

For the first four years of her life, it was hell for her as a child growing up. She had never known the word fear before she met her step brother. There were constant threats from him, his cold piercing glares, and the desire to kill her for the reason of her being just an outsider.

The conflict between her and her brother was only within their Family, her brother was proud of his job and position as the heir of becoming the boss of the Mezzanotte family and the would-be Guardian within the next generation of the Vongola Family. But it wasn't meant to be, the 9th boss of the Vongola decided that he didn't deserve to become one and Riza would be the reasonable and deserving to become the hidden guardian for the 10th generation.

The Title and Ring all belonged to Riza, her loyalty and trust only to the Vongola boss. But this had caused him to attain an extreme obsession of wanting to kill Riza, and had completely disappeared from Italy. He had left and abandoned his position as the next boss of the Mezzanotte Family and was never heard of up until now, standing in front of the person he despised the most.

"Alessandro-nii…why?" Riza looked horrified to see her brother siding with the enemy after many years of his disappearance. Her brother merely stared at her intently; a never-ending smile which had creepily gave Riza the shivers.

"I believe that your name would be Riza now…isn't it? And you even took your mother's last name…isn't that sweet. Didn't you like your name that father have given you?" Riza flinched as he finally began to talk; his voice was deep and had the presence of a dominant figure which had her absolutely frozen on the spot.

"I d-don't think that it's any of your business whether I keep or change my name." Riza finally got the courage to talk back despite the fact her whole body was shaking in fear. Though no matter how or how much courage she can muster to try and defy the only person in the world that has power over her, she's still one step behind this man; no matter what she uses, he was still unaffected by her many attempts.

"Eh? The tone of your voice sounded like you want to challenge me…Are you sure that, that's a good idea? Your future self couldn't even get a hit at me when I decided to challenge her, but of course, she did take a beating from Gamma." He smirked, "So don't think that _you_ can defeat me…you're a weak girl, so be a good girl Ri-chan, and do what I say."

Riza didn't couldn't think of any possible way to get out of this situation, she knows that he's right, she can't defeat him with her current ability. All she can do is run, like she always had back then. But, she would always be rescued by her dear' brother' Dino, but he's not there to save her; no one is, and she would have to fend for herself. She would have to make a decision that would probably decide the outcome of this fated meeting; and this is by far the most dangerous decision she will have to make.

And probably the last one if she doesn't survive this.

"So what If I did challenged you? Don't think that I'm still afraid of your ugly mug. I had enough of your cheap tricks of intimidating me, they won't affect me anymore."

He smirked. It made his day to hear those words come out of Riza's lips. He accepts it, and he would make her regret ever challenging him.

"Is that so?" a great wave of immense and collected power hit Riza, immobilizing her on the spot. "So do you think you can still defeat me Riza?"

"Let me spell it for you…I-WILL-DEFINITELY-DE-FEAT-YOU!!!" she wondered it herself, as though where she could have gotten the courage to finally say what she really feel towards her brother.

"I will make you regret this …_Gisella…_"

***

Though it may seem like Dino was being a tad bit paranoid, his men were trying their best to calm and help him any way they could. Giannini too was being pressured by Dino's paranoia; though it would be best for him to just go after the runaway Riza, but Reborn had asked him not to go, and just wait until they get something from Tsuna and the others.

After they lost communications, that was when Dino became restless and in Reborn's words, annoying. The last thing they knew was the Melone base seemed to be moving and changing, separating the team they had deployed; even Tsuna was separated due to the circumstances that he became the bait to get the enemies away from the others. The last time they had heard from Tsuna was when he was fighting the Mosca in the lower part of the base. Gokudera and Ryohei were separated from Lal Mirch who was being carried by Yamamoto. And Riza, they had never heard of Riza being with Tsuna and the others, this had made Dino more worried than when he had first found out about Riza's great escape.

After all she wasn't fully informed as to who they would face in the base.

Not about Byakuran, the Millefiore Family, nor about the demise of her family The Mezzanotte Family. Now he regretted his actions of keeping things secret form Riza, if he knew that Riza would do something reckless as charging into the enemy's lair without a single clue as to whom they are, he would have told her the first place. He had expected Riza to follow an order or at least his request of keeping herself away from this, just to keep her from getting hurt.

Now he's silently punishing himself from being the stupid person he had become.

He would at least expect things to turn out like this, after all, he claims that he knew Riza well; but he was sadly mistaken about it.

"Dino…" Reborn called out to him, but Dino was doing too much of thinking that he couldn't hear Reborn. "…Dino!..." Reborn called out to him again, he finally turned his head to him but he was still out of it that it irritated Reborn to no point.

"What is it…Reborn-san?" he slowly asked.

"Are you just going to day dream there all day?" Dino snapped out of his dream world as soon as Reborn had reminded him of the situation. No sign of the group yet, nor Riza. Especially Riza, who didn't equipped properly as she followed Tsuna and the others.

"Is really alright to leave them in there, Reborn-san?" Dino asked once more, he wanted to feel reassured so he wouldn't worry about everybody, including Riza.

"They are capable enough…you should know." Dino sighed heavily again.

***

Riza panted, desperately trying to catch her breath as she kept her eyes on the person she was currently fighting. She was afraid that if she even blinks for one second, Alessandro would immediately attack her. At the moment, her condition has gotten bad, she had hoped that she would be able to scratch him, but not even a gash she wasn't able to inflict.

A broken arm, a couple of broken ribs and a damaged eye…she already felt helpless in her condition. Maybe it's time for her to throw the towel and give in to him, no matter what there's no other scenario that she can see other than her possible death. But one thing she didn't want to do is disappoint every one that she cared about…especially the next generation of the Vongola.

"So…Ri-chan, do you give up? I don't think you can fight any longer…"Riza scoffed and gave him a confident grin. Losing is one thing, but she can't allow herself to disappoint anyone, it's true that she came here on her own will and no one probably knew that she came here, but if coming into the enemy's base just to lose then she's as good as dead.

"Sorry…Nii-sama, but…I will not lose here, not now and definitely not to you…" Riza groaned as she attempted to run away from the scene of the fight. She fled outside the room and dashed down the empty hallway. It wasn't sure whether Alessandro had followed, but she wasn't planning on looking back now…she has a plan, but she wasn't sure of this plan of hers will work; but if it fails, she will meet her death for sure.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! DID YOU LIKE THAT? I ACTUALLY MEANT TO POST A SIDESTORY...BUT I HAVE TO PUT OFF FOR NOW COZ I'M PLANNING ON SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT!**

**ANYWAYS! PLEASE UPDATE! AND I WILL POST ANOTHER ONE SOON...AND IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS..THEN MY UPDATING STREAK MIGHT DISAPPEAR!**

**HOORAY FOR NAPPO-HEAD! LOLZ...**

**-----DORKBALL007 OUT!----  
**


	34. Thanksgiving Special

**This is a special and I apologize for the late update..._to tell you guys the truth its supposed to be the holloween special but was too late^^;_**

**Anyways! Please do enjoy and once again I'm sorry^^  
**

* * *

**IT'S A CLOUDY NIGHT SKY THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!!!**

"This is awesome!!" Riza cried out as they all slowly climb up the pathway to a ship. "Reborn-san is nice enough to give us an awesome cruise ship vacation." Behind her was Tsuna's group, led by Tsuna, then followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and the girls, Haru and Kyoko carrying Lambo and I-pin.

"Shut up! You're so loud, you're lucky enough to be invited you devil-woman!" Gokudera snapped from behind, he didn't like the fact that Riza was invited into the Vacation Cruise Reborn had given them and also that she was walking ahead of his beloved Juudaime.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, you're so mean! Reborn invited me so don't be so loud yourself…" she stuck her tongue out to him, unfortunately for Gokudera, Tsuna was in front of him that he couldn't get Riza back.

Riza Got very excited that she decided to go on ahead of them, running inside giggling and full with glee. For her it has been a while since she gets to go on a cruising vacation, and this ship was the perfect place for her to relax and enjoy herself.

She sighed heavily and smiled, "No Hibari to bother! This is so great…although…it would also be great if he could be here as my _summer love_!" she squealed in delight just her imagining the things that could happen romantically between her and Hibari…though it was just wishful thinking on her part.

"I don't think Hibari has the balls to get a girlfriend…he's too afraid of getting crowded." There was sudden feeling of hostility seething through her that was coming from behind. Riza slowly turned her head around to discover the seemingly calm Namimori prefect standing a mere foot from her.

"Hibari-san!" she jumped realizing that he might have heard all of the things she had said about him. Though it should be obvious to her that he did, his eyes said it all; he wants to bite her to death…literally bite her. Hibari gritted his teeth to hold himself on the spot, to prevent to do anything harmful to anyone in this ship…he had apparently kept a tight promise to the _baby_ that he would do his best not to cause any trouble. But one thing is true; it was hard for him to do so…

"Tanakuse Riza…" he looked at the direction where Riza was standing before but she seemed to have run away in the middle of his recollecting. "That woman…" he walked the direction he believed Riza went in to.

***

Somewhere in the ship Riza was excited as she explores the entirety of the place. It was a big 1935 cruise ship created by the Vongola Family to entertain the family and to relax themselves away from the chaotic life of the Mafia. Riza knew little of the history of this ship, she had heard of this famous mafia ship during her lessons in Italy. Though the only information she could think of at the moment was the name of this ship: "Nerezza", named after the creator and the lone builder, _Benedetto Nerezza,_ who mysteriously disappeared after the ships creation.

Riza sighed as she walked down the empty hallways; the wall was carefully decorated with a dirty white color, with a fancy gold border on its edges; and to complement the walls a red carpet was stretched on the long hallway. The doors were made from oak painted over with a dark tint of stain. Though the hallways were dimly lit, she still manages to navigate her way out of there, taking her into the heart of the ship.

The Grand ball room, with its grandeur overwhelmed the exploring Riza, she stared up at the large chandelier hanging up, sparkling with its various jewels decorated around it. If she didn't knew better, she'd say there are diamonds and rubies mixed in with the fake ones, they almost look authentic that she wouldn't doubt it.

"Eh…this place is really wonderful! I wished I could have learned more about this ship…too bad I always snooze off in class…" she giggled as she walk down the marble grand staircase that led down to the ballroom floor. She sat at the bottom step, her eyes roamed around the room; it was big, almost as big as the mansion where the Vongola parties would always be held. There are Greek-style statues placed around the walls of the ballroom, Red velvet curtains hanged down covering the stained-glass windows…

"Benedetto sure have a strange taste…"she muttered, then she heard a strange voice…almost sounded like a laugh or maybe a growl, she wasn't quite sure what she heard. She looked around to find where it came from, but she was the only one in the large room.

"Weird…I thought I heard someone…" she sighed and got up to her feet, the moment she was standing, cold air immediately brushed against her skin, making the hair at the back of her neck stand.

"Hello?" she called out just in case someone was pulling a prank on her; but there was no answer, she couldn't even hear anyone breathing other than herself. She let out a sigh, calming herself, it wouldn't help her much if she panics for no reason. She turned to climb up the stairs so she could meet up with the others. As she took a step up, she heard a low grunt, but it was loud enough that it almost felt like it was close…it came from behind her…she turned around to check it, slowly as possible…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

***

"What was that?" Tsuna gasped, looking up from unpacking; Gokudera, who was apparently Tsuna's roommate in the cruise, looked at his boss.

"That was probably nothing…" he reasoned.

"But that sounded like a scream…" he answered back, but Gokudera only managed to shrug as he didn't really know what had caused that noise. Not a minute after, a knock came from their door.

"Tsuna-san, Gokudera-kun!" it was Kyoko's voice that was from the other side of the door. Gokudera immediately opened the door. Kyoko and Haru were standing on the hallway with distressed look on their faces.

"What's the matter Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Ri-chan…I haven't seen her since we got aboard the ship…Then Haru-chan and I heard her scream, so now we're really worried about her." Kyoko explained.

"Is that what we heard?" Gokudera seemed to be amused about it. But he saw how worried Tsuna is that his smiled faded away.

"Well, let's go find her Juudaime!" he excitedly suggested. Tsuna's face lit, agreeing with the silver-haired youth.

"We'll help you find her Tsuna-san! Ri-chan is our friend too…" Kyoko and Haru's agreeing faces lit up in excitement.

After an hour of searching for Riza, they were still unable to find her anywhere. They went to check the upper deck, but there was no one in there except for Bianchi who was watching dolphins chasing the ship run across the ocean. Unfortunately, she didn't see Riza anywhere in the deck. Tsuna and the other three continued their search, they search in every nook and cranny of the ship, yet they still can't find Riza.

"Well…knowing Riza…she'd probably got hungry and went to the kitchen…" Gokudera sighed as he collapsed on the floor, crossing his legs, pouting.

"You're probably right, Gokudera-kun…the only places we haven't check that place." Tsuna agreed. After a couple minutes of rest, the four of them continued their search of Riza. The kitchen was in a small area of the ship, near the ballroom. Tsuna and his group walked down the dark hallways with the empty room, then exiting in the ballroom area. The chandelier was dimly lit making the entire room eerie, the statues looked almost like sinister being waiting for their prey to come.

"Gokudera-kun, are you sure we're going in the right way?" Haru asked breaking the silence that was unconsciously created as they entered.

"Of course I'm sure! I have a map of the ship that Reborn-san gave us." Gokudera retorted. Kyoko walked on ahead of them for a couple of feet. Her eyes looking from left to right, above and below but there were no signs of Riza, until she saw something lying on the floor.

"Tsuna-san looks!" Kyoko called, pointing at the object on the floor.

"Its Riza-chan's flip-flops!" Tsuna gasped as he picked up the purple sandals from the floor. "If this is here, then that would mean that Riza-chan is close by." Tsuna intelligently explained to Kyoko and Haru.

Then, not long after they found the flip-flops a cold breeze brushed against their skins making their hairs stand up on ends. There was a slight sound, almost seemed like someone was scratching on the walls but no one was there except for them. Then the sound of footsteps was slowly approached them, it came from above the staircase, slowly making its way down the flight of stairs towards them.

"Tsuna-san!" Kyoko and Haru squeaked. The four of them froze on the spot, staring at the invisible being coming towards them.

"Juudaime! Let's get out of here!" Gokudera, who almost seemed interested to see what it was decided that he should be protecting his beloved boss. He grabbed a hold of Tsuna's arm and ran the opposite direction, Haru and Kyoko followed. The four of them opened a metal door, which led them to the ship kitchen.

"What was that, I wonder?" Kyoko asked but no one answered. They were silent, and then they heard something like glasses being hit, and plates. They turned around to face the entirety of the kitchen. They couldn't see anyone doing anything, then a slight sound of growling echoed in the kitchen, bouncing against the walls.

"I'll go check; Juudaime…you three should stay here." He cautiously walked towards the counters. The sound was getting louder as he approaches the counters, when…

"EXTREEEEEEEMEE!! I FOUND IT!!!!" Ryohei, who was ducked down on the floor, bolted right up, surprising Gokudera.

Then one by one head were popping up from below the counter, Yamamoto, I-pin and Lambo. They looked at Tsuna's direction, Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Are…What are you doing here Tsuna?" Yamamoto chirped; he was holding up a whisk in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"I could ask you the same thing Yamamoto." I-pin and Lambo ran towards Kyoko and Haru, the two girls welcome them with open arms.

"We're making a cake!" I-pin happily squeaked; Lambo joined her jumping into Haru's arms. Gokudera, who fell into the floor from the sudden shock, scrambled to his feet and faced the person he thought was something else.

"Idiot! What the hell were you doing down there?!" Gokudera pointed at the floor where Yamamoto was just crouching down. The baseball fanatic merely chirped in laughter, making the platinum haired youth go into fits of anger.

"Come on you guys…this is no time to be goofing off!" Haru interrupted Gokudera from continuing his rant. Tsuna walked beside Haru and agreed with her.

"Haru-chan is right…We should be looking for Riza-chan…" Kyoko quietly agreed with them. It became quiet as they search the kitchen, but Yamamoto and Ryohei swore that they didn't see Riza anywhere near the kitchen, or the grand ballroom outside. All of them were tired from looking and Riza was still nowhere in sight. They all sat down on the cold floor of the kitchen, making a distorted circle.

"Gah…I swear, that devil woman always makes trouble…this is supposed to be a vacation for Juudaime then she comes and ruins it." Gokudera started his rant. Yamamoto sat next to him, wondering if Riza actually got aboard the ship. Gokudera punched him for asking a stupid question. IT was quite obvious since it was her who got on first.

"…Well…what I mean was, maybe she went out for something then got left behind when the ship left." Yamamoto explained more clearly this time.

It was quite a possibility but Tsuna had a strong feeling that, that may not be the reason. He had a gut feeling that kept on nagging him. Riza is somewhere in this ship and there was something not quite right to him, but he just couldn't understand what it would be.

The group fell silent, thinking and resting. Though the room seemed almost empty with the silence that they created, a loud bang suddenly crashed from the pantry, on the other side of the kitchen. Their heads jerked into the direction of the noise, Gokudera immediately assumed that it was Riza who made that racket.

"I can't believe that woman was hiding in there the whole time we were looking for her!" He got up to his feet and stomped his way to the pantry. Tsuna and the others were standing behind and watched the hurricane bomb make his way to the pantry. Slowly reaching for the knob, he gulped a small amount of air, and then exhaled. He yanked the door open with enough force to make it scrape against the floor.

There was nobody in it.

Gokudera stepped into the pantry to investigate more, to see for himself that the one created the noise was Riza. The pantry was big to fit four food racks reaching the ceiling, there were two on each sides; but the one at far left end was knocked down by something.

"There's no one in here!" Gokudera called out to the others.

"Are you sure?" Haru answered.

"Yeah! I don't think Riza wouldn't be hiding here, if she did all this food would all be gone."

"True…but I don't think Riza would be stupid enough to eat raw food."

Gokudera poked his head back out of the pantry to look at the group. Though Tsuna insisted to check it well since it's the last place they haven't REALLY checked. Gokudera happily obliged and walked back in with full caution. He started to look from the right side of the pantry but no one was there, then he continued to the left side where the fallen rack was. Food were scattered everywhere, Gokudera was surprised that the rack in front of fallen one didn't fell since the other one was leaning against it.

"This is such a mess…" Gokudera muttered; he bent down to pull the fallen rack back up, it was slightly heavy as it was made out of some kind of metal. Then he suddenly hear something rustling underneath the rack, at first he thought the noise was created by himself, but when he paused to listen, it made another noise.

_Tch…I bet that devil woman is in there… _he thought. He pulled the rack back up as far as he could. He looked down to see someone covered with vegetables and other fresh food. He slowly picks the food to get a better look at the person laying face down. He turned the person, slowly, as he…

"GOK'DEEEEEEEEE'AAAAAAAAA!!!" the person suddenly jerked its arms up to Gokudera, wrapping it around his neck it a tight hold. Its face in a distorted, terrorized figure. Gokudera didn't know what to do as he was caught in a surprised. He ran out of the pantry, flailing his arms in the air as he mindlessly dragged another with him.

Tsuna and the others were surprised to see Gokudera running out of the pantry screaming and flailing.

"Get this thing off me!!" he screamed. Yamamoto and Ryohei ran to him to help. By the time they got there, they stopped midway. They recognized the person screaming with Gokudera.

"R-Riza-chan?" Yamamoto muttered under his breath. Ryohei stared at Yamamoto then to Gokudera.

"Hurry up and get—" he was stopped mid-sentence as he finally recognized the person clinging onto him.

"Riza…? What the hell devil-woman, get off me!" he yanked Riza's arms away from her, throwing on the floor. Riza looked shaken up, like something horrible had happened to her that had terrified her. Her eyes red from crying, cold sweats were pouring down her cheeks like bullets.

"Ju-Ju-Juud…daime…" she muttered under her breath. She was horrified enough that she could barely talk properly. "Please be careful…there…th-there's something in this ship.." she continued.

"Oi! What the hell are you talking about?" Gokudera snapped from behind Ryohei. Haru and Kyoko were starting to get scared just by watching Riza's condition, but the part where she had claimed that there was something in the ship that could do something to harm them, horrified them more.

"Maybe its best now to go and see Reborn…he might know what's going on here…" Tsuna suggested.

They all agreed at once.

***

They all found Reborn immediately, they didn't have to scour the entire ship to see Reborn; the moment they exited the kitchen, and Reborn was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Reborn-san!" Tsuna called, then he ran to him. "Something awful is going on." Reborn, jumped up to his shoulder wanting to know more at what had happened.

"We found Riza-chan…but she said that there's something in the ship." Reborn fell silent as if in deep thoughts, then in a slight nudge from Ryohei, he looked up.

"Hmmm…I knew this would happen…but I didn't think that it would immediately move in the first day." Reborn explain.

The group gasped, their fear almost visible in their faces.

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Didn't you know…" a voice came from behind them. It was Riza, she was finally back to her senses. She sat down on the one of the steps of the staircase. Her face serious and as was the tone of her voice. "I finally remembered the history of this ship…" she paused.

"What…is it?" Haru and Kyoko asked in unison. The four male only managed to stare at Riza. Riza twiddled with her forefingers, as she continues to explain.

"This ship…after it was created by the man Nerezza…disappeared. Years after his disappearance, Mafia took over the ship's management, the use of it as a cruise ship was stopped then. Many things had occurred in here, they use it for transporting weapons around the globe and other things too…"The Nerezza has been used by many people in the Mafia…other than being a weapon transport…a research team was also dispatched with transporting team. And they made all sorts of things…from researching to experimenting…" there was a low gasp that came from the two girls…they were starting to get scared.

"After the experiments…they finally found the maker of this ship…though it wasn't what they had expected. Benedetto Nerezza…was dead." She paused. "They figured that he was dead for over a century since the ships creation…they had assume that he had committed suicide since they found his body in the second storage room, which was never really used since the first one was big enough back then…He found his body in a corner, a rope tied around his neck…he had hanged himself but after many years of hanging , the rope snapped and it broke. But that wasn't the horrifying thing that happened.

The research team used his body in an experiment that they had been conducting…but the result was too horrifying to be even called a successful project."

There was a howling noise of silence filled in the room. Gokudera almost seemed like he was getting too excited in the outcome of Riza's story. The others, they were in a deep silence that not even words can explain their reaction to this.

"So what exactly happened after?" Tsuna got the courage to finally ask.

"Let's just say that…the ship was showered with blood one night…" she continued. And with that small statement, they caught what the drift.

"Everybody died that night, and the ship was found floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Ever since that incident…the ship was never used. And whatever that thing that killed all those people;…is still here roaming about." Riza sighed. "I can't believe I would forget something like that…I know I snooze off in class, but I still know this…I just easily forget things."

Gokudera sighed.

"Come on…let's just get out of here…I'm sure the Captain of the ship would be willing to turn the ship back to land…" Tsuna meekly said, trying to force himself to feel more confident.

"Wait!" Riza shot up. "We should find Hibari-san! I know he's in the ship somewhere!" Riza said worriedly. "I saw him while I was exploring the ship…before, the thing attacked me…"

There were gasps.

"I'm sure we'll see him on the way to the bridge…Let's just do what we need to do and get everyone to safety…" Yamamoto explained, Ryohei agreed with him but Gokudera seemed displeased He wanted to say the things Yamamoto just said but was beat.

"Come on…let's go." Reborn urged them on.

***

The hallways were eerily quiet, it didn't really help that the only people in the ship, as far as they know, were them, the ship's crew and Hibari…who was off somewhere in the ship. The only noises that were made came from their footsteps, though it was slightly muffled due to the thick red carpet. But there was another set of foot step following them. Big set of footsteps.

They noticed that they're being followed by an unknown figure, its steps were getting louder and heavier forcing them to walk even faster to escape whatever it is following them. They reached the end of the hallway, a set of staircase led to another level above, to the deck and finally to the captain's bridge.

Bianchi finally joined them, who was still in the deck even though it became dark and windy she didn't care. The Bridge was one level above the deck, located on the center.

"So that's what's going on…" Bianchi muttered, Reborn had explained to her the gist of what happened. She nodded and obeyed him to join the rest of them.

They stood in front of the Bridge, they knock to aware the crew with their visit but there was answer. Gokudera knocked on the metal door once again but louder this time; there was still no answer. It worried them so decide to just go in; maybe the whole crew was too busy running the ship that they didn't notice their knocks.

"Oh! The door is unlocked…" Ryohei turned the long metal knob and pushed in it. There was a loud metal creaking, the door hinges were rusty and old and in dire need of oil due the ship age. As the door opened, a wash of eerie silence flowed through them; the room was dark that a mere glow of the moon served as the only light.

"That's odd…where are the ship's crew?" Gokudera muttered. The group cautiously walked in to the dark. The cold hard metal wheel up front shimmered from the moonlight; the sound of their footsteps echoed across the room; and it would seem that whatever it was that was following them…was gone.

As they silently stand in the middle of the room the door closed shut but the last time they had check there was no one there.

"HEY! Quit messing with us whoever you are!!" Gokudera's voice echoed loudly. Then he turned around to face Tsuna.

"Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun…did you guys saw who closed that door?" There was flow of _No_ in the room except for one. Riza who was standing by the door way muttered a deep and growling noise of _yes_.

"Riza-chan…Are you ok?" Haru and Kyoko slowly walked up to her, worried that there might be something wrong with their dear friend.

"Oi! Devil-woman I swear if you do something suspicious I'm going to blow up into pieces." He pulled out his dynamites and prepared to light and throws it. Yamamoto and Ryohei stepped in front of Gokudera and the rest.

"Don't be hasty Gokudera…this is Riza, I'm sure there's some kinda of explanation to this…" Yamamoto explained.

"How can you be sure you baseball-nut!" Gokudera snapped, dynamites still in his hands. "For all we know she's probably planning on killing the tenth again, like she had before!"

"I think it's much more than that…" Ryohei murmured as they stared at the groaning figure of Riza hidden in the shadows of the room. Her gurgling voice echoed and reached the trembling girls, Haru and Kyoko.

"…C-Come on…I'll…do much…more than…killing your…beloved boss…" her gurgling voice turned demonic in way that it almost seemed like something would come out of her mouth. The group took a couple of steps back as they noticed Riza walking towards them. As she stepped into the more well lit corner of the room. They froze on the spot as they finally came face to face of what Riza had become; a distorted face snarling at the people in front of her, drool and something that looked like blood dripped down from the sharp fangs which they knew wasn't there before.

"Riza-chan…?" Kyoko and Haru were left horrified at the thing they are looking at what was once Riza.

"Holy…." Gokudera gasped as he saw Riza's horrid transformation, right in front of him is now a wild creature, growling and snarling in hunger. She was ready to attack, but Gokudera was ready to fight back.

"Reborn! What are we going to do? What happened to Riza-chan?" Tsuna panicked, his legs trembled in fear just by merely watching the carnivorous animal creep towards them.

"…I thought something like this might happen…I suppose renting this ship was a bad idea…" Reborn explained, but it didn't quite give Tsuna a boost in his lack of confidence as fear slowly tries to take over.

"Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked as the animalistic Riza jumped towards them growling and flailing her sharp claws. She had missed a hit, she backed up, took a couple of step back stopping right in front of the door. She bent her knees, ready for the second attack…preparing for another jump, when suddenly the door swung open, trapping her between the wall and the door.

The group stood in silence as they watched the person who had slammed the door open and walked in into the Captain's bridge. To their surprise, the loyal citizen of Namimori had entered the bridge. He wore the smug look in his face, an amused reaction yet impatient, they had been making him wait and he preferred action than being confined in a small room in a cruise ship.

"H-Hibari-san…I thought Riza-chan was kidding but you're actually here." Tsuna gasped at the sudden presence of the Nami prefect. Before they could even continue the conversation, Riza moaned in pain and she sounded like she was back to normal.

"Mah Tsuna…go see if Riza is still alive…" Reborn suggested. Tsuna jumped, he didn't really want to see and might get jumped but the psychotic Riza.

"I'll go see it then…" Ryohei volunteered, he slowly approached the door, cautiously listening to her moans and groan; he stopped to look at Hibari but continued on. As he pulled the door away, Riza laid against the wall, barely conscious.

"Who the hell opened the damn door?" Riza suddenly bolted up reaching for Ryohei shirt collar.

Ryohei turned his head to Tsuna and commented, "YUP she's alive alright, alive and kicking!" He straightened up, pulling Riza with him. There was silence as they all noticed that Riza was the same as she always was, except for some minor make-up here and there covering her face.

"What the hell is the big idea scaring us like that?" Gokudera snapped at her with his fist curled ready to throw the punch at her. Riza giggled finally forgetting her being hit by the door. She looked at Gokudera and made the peace sign to him with a smile.

"Come on Gokudera-kun…A little fun on vacation wouldn't hurt even for a little. And what else is better than to scare people like that…and besides it was Reborn-san's idea." She smiled at Reborn who was sitting on Tsuna's shoulders unfazed and looking innocent, as all heads turned to him.

"I'm not really sure what's going on now…" Tsuna muttered, behind him Yamamoto and Ryohei's laughing echoing in the entire room making Gokudera fume in anger.  
_They're supposed to get angry not laugh like an idiot…_ Gokudera thought violently, he watched the two sport jocks praising on how good Riza's acting were, and how she _almost_ fooled then. He scoffed and walked next to his boss, who was, like all of them, was laughing with how awesome and scary it was.

He didn't get why, nor did he like it. He thought that he could take a day off with just his beloved boss during the vacation that Reborn had given them; but all this had happened and he didn't get a chance. He let out an angry and loud sigh, making all head turn towards him.

"What?!" he snapped. He sighed again, turned around and walked out of the door, passing the person who slammed the door open. All eyes followed but immediately stopped at the person standing by the door.

Riza smiled, but it immediately faded away realizing what had occurred.

"Hey! You're the one who stupidly opened the door." She pointed accusingly at the person; he glowered at them in silent yet a deadly look. "MAH! Hibari-san should have been more gentle in opening the door…it did hurt though." She smiled.

"I came to look for the baby…but instead I found a group of herbivores who I really want to bite to death…" he muttered as he reached for his hidden tonfas. Though before he could do anything else, Bianchi came in from behind him and cleared her throat to get their attention.

All attention went to her…

"If you guys are done…Reborn, wants you guys down in the grand ballroom." She muttered then disappeared.

"Reborn?...But he's ri---" Tsuna looked on his shoulder but Reborn was already gone. Then Riza jumped in front of Hibari surprising him and snatched his dearly beloved tonfas and ran away after Bianchi.

"Come on Hibari! If you want your tonfas back then you you'll have to catch me!" though it was amusing to watch Hibari fumed in anger, the rest of the group backed away from him as he walked outside with an overwhelming aura of murderous intent.

_Just you wait; I'm going to bite you to death_, he thought as he walked with a smile after Riza.

****

The rest of them didn't know what to do next, so they had decided that it would probably be best if they just do what Bianchi had instructed them. They walked back down into the ballroom; they took their time as they couldn't think of anything else at to what expect at whatever it is Reborn had planned for them next.

The stairway that led to the ballroom came into view, but there was something different from it. A bright light illuminated from it and sends a warm feeling to them. The girls were excited to see what awaits them, the boys, though excited they were also afraid at what will happen.

"What do you think will happen?" Tsuna asked.

"I dunno…but hopefully its food coz' I'm starving!" Yamamoto chirped, Ryohei agreed with him and laughed along. The girls were happy and amused at the hungry Ryohei and Yamamoto. It only made Tsuna feel happy and content, he wished this would continue on, or perhaps something more enjoyable that they can all share.

The reached the top of the stairs and were surprised to see what _really _awaited them.

Happy faces smiled at them from below…Reborn, Bianchi, Riza, Gokudera and of course Hibari wasn't smiling at all, but instead he was tied up on a chair with thick chains, and it would appear that Riza has the key.

There were other people down there that Tsuna didn't expected or saw board the ship, Like Dino and his subordinates, Shamal, Kusakabe and Chrome with Ken and Chikusa, and then his mom stood next to Bianchi.

In the center of the room was a long table piled with foods and other delicious delicacies. The late group slowly walked down the stairs, enjoying and smiling back at the people who waited for them.

Tsuna definitely felt happy. Reborn then noticed it and jumped on his shoulder.

"Reborn…" he muttered.

"A celebration…this a special day that should be celebrated." He answered back with a smiled.

Tsuna smiled back, he definitely feels warm and fuzzy now, and everybody he cared for are all present. Now he really don't want this feeling to end, not ever, he wanted it to be forever if possible.

**THE END…**

"…Wait hold on, what are we celebrating?" Tsuna finally thought out loud. Reborn jumped off of him.

"We're celebrating the day of you being the BOSS of the Vongola…"

"EEEEHHH? I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A BOSS!!!!"

**HAHA! Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**

**I know it's early but who cares anyways! So long there turkey!**

**

* * *

**

**WHOO!**

**Please do review and tell me what you thought...**

**I know its kinda wierd but hey, i just kinda winged it...but anyway after this I will continue on the main story plot!**

**please review just click the button below!  
**


	35. The Box

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN...ALL BELONGED TO AKIRA AMANO**

....**BUT DAMN...I HAD TO ET OUT OF THAT COLD BEFORE I WAS ABLE TO WRITE THIS...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Riza was not sure what to do anymore…she was hesitating to use the plan she came up with, the plan may backfire and she would lose for sure. Even though for now, she managed to find a hiding place for her to rest and tend to her injuries. Her eye right eye was throbbing in pain, and in every pulse of pain, blood would drip down her cheeks. Her visions were already hazy making it difficult for her to fight in a close combat, which she definitely knew her brother would try to engage her with.

The broken arm and ribs definitely didn't help with her condition; it only made it worse for her. The moment she received those injuries, she knew that her chances of winning drops down dramatically; but perhaps, she didn't have a chance from the start.

She should have known, and ran away instead.

She sighed, and even still it was already difficult for her, even breathing felt like a difficult task to do. Sooner or later, she might just give up breathing and all.

She closed her eyes then leaned on a cold metal wall to rest, pondering and plotting…then a wash of remembrance came to her. She remembered her time in Italy with her beloved 9th boss, her family and even though it was short, her stay at Dino's estate.

She remembered all those time, how she came to the Vongola family…and as to why her brother had hated her so much that it was painful just to think about it. She never meant to do all the things that her brother had claimed that she did; the decision was out of her hand and was forced to follow orders…

Riza remembered quite clearly, the green scenery that surrounded the Mezzanotte Estate that her family has been living in for generations. Even though the estate was considered her home, she had never felt at home since she had moved in Italy from Japan. Her mother had died and was sent to her father's estate, but she didn't expect that her family had strong ties with the mafia…she never expected it nor did she want anything to do with it.

The Mansion that stood at the center of the whole property towered about 3 stories high and 4 acres wide, the base design was influence with heavy Victorian and gothic designs with dark roof tiling and a wash of white paint on the walls.

Riza remembered it all, even the nostalgic scent of trees that surrounded the mansion, she could even hear the local birds chirping and singing every day.

Though she had remembered the good things, it also came with the bad things she wished she didn't remember. As a child she would constantly avoid her older siblings as they hold a strong hatred to her, especially her older brother. Back then she didn't know why, but as years passed, it became clear to her. But as it got clearer, her older sisters warmed to her, they took good care of her but not in a way that normal sisters would do.

They were close enough that Riza gave both of them Japanese nicknames.

Mayuri and Mana…she calls them.

They taught her how to fight and avoid fights, train her every day. Though it almost seemed like a torture to Riza; she had constantly fled for her life when land mines were buried on hallways floors, random traps with sharp weapons trying to get her.

It wasn't exactly that kind life style a young child should grow up in.

But Riza has no complaints…she was somewhat happy with them, with her Italian family.

Though not until she turned 8 that the family of Vongola had approached her.

…**ITALY…**

**RIZA-8 YRS OLD**

"I don't know what to do Mana-nee…Should I accept Iemitsu-san's proposal?" Riza muttered as she sat down on her sister's bed leaning on the oak head board. Her sister Mana sat next to her, hair brush in hand. She was preparing for bed, and next to her was the matching bed of her twin Mayuri; unlike her Mayuri was already in bed, comfortably snuggled underneath her soft black velvet blanket.

"I don't know…that's entirely up to you, Riza." Mana answered, she turned her head to her _sleeping _twin, and she threw a pillow at her to get her opinion in the matter. Mayuri peeked out of her blanket, showing only her emerald orbs staring at them intently.

"Why do you ask me? If you don't have any say to the matter, then what makes you think I do?" she said in almost a whisper; her voice muffled by her blanket that it was almost impossible for the other two girls to hear what she had said.

"I don't know…you seem more perceptive than I am…" Mana shrugged. Mayuri slowly sat up, holding the blanket to cover half of her face.

"I'm glad that you admit one of you greatest flaws…" she meant it as an insult, though Mana didn't caught what she had meant and it was already too late to even answer back to Mayuri. Riza sat down quietly on the bed, staring at the pink velvet covers that her sister, Mana owned.

"Riza..." Mayuri called, Riza looked up at her, maybe now her sisters can actually give her some advice and she can decided whether to take the offer or not. She waited and stared at her quiet sister, at first nothing came of her mouth just a mere silence envelope the entire room. Riza twiddled with her fingers as she waited, Mana scratched at her head violently as she was already tired of waiting. She got up her feet, walking towards Mayuri and dropped her entire weight on her twin sister.

"Get off me Marcella if you value your pitiful life…" Mayuri groaned as she pushed her sister away from her, pushing her down on the floor.

"Mah, you didn't have to push me like that…! That hurts you know!" Mana got up to her feet, rubbing her now sore behind, then she moved back to her bed with Riza.

Riza giggled as she watched the two of them fight, it seemed that she won't get any answer right now, so she decided to leave. As she started to open the door Mayuri called out to her. Riza looked back at her.

" Mayuri tossed a box at her.

"What's this?"

"Iemitsu wanted me to give this to you…He said if you ever say yes then keep it with you at all times…and if you say no then you can just give back to him."

"Alright…thanks."

"And Riza…Marcella is right…the decision is entirely yours. And one more thing Riza…" she paused and her face is serious. "…Do not let anyone frighten you and most of all do not regret your decision…stand strong Riza the Mafia world is a dangerous place to walk on

And with that warning she left the room.

Riza opened her eyes, remembering the words her sister uttered to her as it echoed in her head. Her sister was right, the moment she took the offer her path became more dangerous. And now it's not the time to think about such things. She needs to get this fight over with then find Tsuna and the others. And the longer this fight goes on, the weaker she gets.

She slowly got up from the floor, then wrapped a cloth around her wounded eye, it was still bleeding but it wasn't as bad as it was from before. She ran out of the room, she had guess that her brother probably figured where she's hiding. _Good._ She thought…

It's finally time to put her plan in good use.

She used the wall for a support leaving traces blood smudges, it wasn't looking good for her. She was losing blood fast and she needs to find her brother as soon as possible.

"This hallway…I wonder where this would take me…" she muttered. She took a left turn she still didn't know where it would lead, not before long, the whole place shook aggressively making her lose her balance.

"Damn…what the hell was that?"

"So there you are my dear sister…" Alessandro finally managed to catch up with her, she wasn't surprised at all, and it was something she was anticipating for so long.

"Alessandro-nii…you know we don't have to fight like this…we are a family." She reasoned once more. But it appears that there was no more reasoning with her brother.

"You think we can finish this like this, just because you said _we're _ family?" he scoffed, he took out his weapon, his hand firmly gripped on the handle of his silver-colored bastard sword. Riza turned to face her brother, one hand inside her pocket. She remembers now, the box that she had always been holding onto and yet she had forgotten.

"I really did hoped that we won't result in this…I thought of you as my dear brother." She pulled out a black box with silver edges, on front where the hole was the Vongola Seal and on the sides were the Night guardian's emblem etched deeply. Around the hole were colorful orbs pressed deep around the it.

"I can finally use this…Now I understand the use of this box Iemitsu-san left me…" she smiled at her brother as she inserts the Vongola ring into her own _Vongola Box._

Riza's box enveloped her with black flame, at the middle, though barely visible, were the color of the rainbow. There was red, yellow, purple, indigo, blue, green and the orange colors. The flame finally dissipated revealing the contents of the box.

Riza's Vongola box finally revealed her own Vongola weapon.

A black armor with silver frame encased her right arm, from her shoulder to the tips of her fingers. Her wounds have been somewhat healed by the flames that had enveloped her moments ago. She stared at the new weapon she finally held, a long javelin with two sharp, ends on one point and short blade on the other end; both ends were covered by the night sky flame. She twisted at the middle, revealing that it can be pull apart but still connected with a black chain.

Riza is now ready for her last stand. She will fight to protect those she cared for; and after that she will soon return to the right time she belonged to along the most precious person she loved to be with.

"Alessandro-nii…I will not be defeated; not now, not ever." She smirked before charging towards her brother.

* * *

**I NEED TO MAKE THIS FIC MORE INTERESTING, SINCE ITS COMING TO AN ABRUPT END! MWUAHAHAHA! NO I'M JUST KIDDING..MAYBE NOT A SUDDEN END BUT A GOOD END IN A WAY...**

**DAMN...MY BRAIN HURTS FROM THINKING...**

**ANYWAYS...PLEASE DO REVIEW, I MIGHT GET INSPIRED TO MAKE TO MORE INTERESTING!^^  
**


	36. My Final Stand

** "MY FINAL STAND", this chapter is in Riza's perspective as she battles her own flesh and blood; her brother Alessandro. **

**This chapter would be the 2nd to the last of this fiction...and YAY! Kannon(Cannon)-----[looked like the brand of a camera! XD] character's are back! hihi^^ i wont tell who^^**

**anyways..enjoy!  
**

* * *

It hurts. The pain in my chest hurts. It hurts much more so than the broken bones and the open flesh wounds that was oozing with the warm, thick red liquid, down my skin. With every clang of metal that the two of us creates, the pain would throb and my chest tightens. I was caught between my love and loathing for him, I suppose, no matter what the situation is; a family is a family. And it was hard to attempt to kill a family, though I don't think Alessandro and I have the same opinion in the matter.

To him I'm just a stupid little girl that doesn't deserve to live; he hated me, loathed me and wished for the day that I would die slowly by his hands. Perhaps that day has come, and now he stands before me waiting for a chance to attack me when I'm more vulnerable than I am now. I wasn't just going to stand there and wait for him to torture me to death; no, I will fight until I draw my last breath.

For now I have the advantage, but I don't know how long this new power of mine will last. I'm on the verge of using up all of my strength and still unsure whether it would be enough to defeat him. I have to defeat him, I have to and I will; for the sake of my friends.

I'm pretty sure that I weakened him enough to deal the final blow, but as I look at him from across me I still don't see him falling down on his knees anytime soon, no, he looked more determined to kill and destroy; but I know he already used up all his strength.

"Well, well…I didn't know you still have a trick up your sleeve little sister. I was pretty sure that you already had drawn your last ace…but you never told me about the Vongola box you were hiding." He scoffed as he spat on the floor. It was blood. Maybe from the blow Riza had attacked him.

"Nii-san…let's finish this, to determine which one of us deserves to live."

"Hmmm…that's a good plan. I used up all my strength and I'm sure you too." He smirked.

I felt myself tremble, but not because I'm afraid. No. I'm done being afraid. I trembled with excitement. I knew that the final moment is finally coming at an end, his blade and mine clashing for one last time.

The ground shook as we both lunged at each other. I wasn't sure whether it's because of the damaged we had caused, or if it was the same quake that kept on occurring. Perhaps it was from other battles that was happening somewhere in the base.

**Clank**. Our blades touched.

The impact vibrated from my fingers, to my wrist and up my shoulders, rendering my entire arm temporarily numb. But he wasn't done yet, not just yet. He came at me after the last attack, swinging his blade in line with my neck. If I noticed it a second too late, it would have been the end of me; but instead, I bent my body backwards avoiding the sharp end of his blade from decapitating my head.

I used my left hand as support on the floor, as I swung my right leg into a kick; hitting him on the side with my hardened knee. He flew a couple of feet from where he was standing but he immediately gained his balance back to his feet.

"Not bad…" he said as he winced from pain though he tried not to show it.

He didn't take his time standing around; he lunged back at me, his blade ready to carve me in half, roaring as he ran towards me. I finally felt my arm once again, and was able to parry his attack. With another swift move to the side, I swung my blade at him but was blocked by his. Our blades locked, pushing against one another; I place all my weight and strength at my lance as to avoid being overwhelmed by my brother's brute strength.

I pushed harder, putting a lot of strain on my arms and legs; but the same goes for my brother. There was more strain on his face than it has before. Perhaps he was close to his end. Tired. But I feel the same way and the longer this fight goes on, the more strength I lose.

Loud roars came out of our lips as the strain became harder. The blades slipped away from each other, as I pulled away from him. He reacted faster than I had expected as he swiftly pierced his sword below my right collar bone.

I screamed in pain as blood trickles down his silver sword, we stayed like that for what felt like hours. I reached for the blade with my left hand, holding it tightly, attempting to pull the sword out. But the more I want to pull it out, the more Alessandro pushes it further in.

I let out another howl of pain as he slightly twisted the blade and quickly jerked it out leaving a large gash on the palm of my hands.

The ground shook once more, I lost my balance as my vision started to blur into what looked like red mist. I fell to my knees, clutching the deep gaping hole on my right shoulder. My breathing became shallow and fast and I'm losing blood fast. I looked up to see Alessandro standing in front of me, his swords clutched tightly around his large hands, his cold cyan eyes staring down at me. I felt helpless.

Damn. I'm all bark but no bite.

I guess this is it for me; I'll die alone in the hands of my brother. _Haha!_ I didn't think I would give up like this, but there's no other way for me to fight him off. I'm at my last straw and I could barely move anything, let alone the arm with my weapon.

"You put up a good fight, Riza. I'm proud of you as a member of the Mezzanotte family…but that doesn't help your situation at all. I'll still kill you, nice…and slow." He lifted his sword, what came after was all a blur; I felt a sharp piercing pain on my left arm, followed by something very warm and thick.

_Tsuna…minna-san…Gomene I can't even be a proper friend and a guardian. Hibari-kun…I wish I could have fought longer…better. I want to see them again, so badly._

_**"I'll bite you to death!"**_Hibari's favorite quote rang in my head, as I saw Alessandro's blade come at me. I don't know what I would call it, but my hand reflexively moved and caught his sword. I didn't feel any pain, just his cold and sharp blade. I yanked it away from him as he was caught in surprise, heck I was surprised myself. I didn't think I would have any strength left to do anything, yet here I am standing firmly.

Alessandro looked at me, his eyes wide in surprise. I wasn't sure myself but when I realized what it was he was staring at, my breathing stopped a second.

A dying will flame, blazed brightly on my forehead. The dark colored flame; the same flame as it was the day when I took the experimented liquid that I used when I attempted to take the life of the future 10th Vongola boss. It was my own dying will flame.

"This is not possible!" Alessandro exclaimed in anger.

It was finally time to turn the table, though somewhere inside me, I knew that this flame and strength will not last long. So I felt the need to end this fight as soon as possible.

I lunged myself to Alessandro, swung my fist as he didn't see it coming, the punch was strong enough that he flew backwards. I didn't wait after, as he was in midair I shot myself above him, stretching my legs upwards and with a strong force, my leg swung down, hitting him as it pushed him on the floor with great force and strength.

Alessandro lay in what looked like a crater created from him hitting the hard metallic floor. Blood spurted out his mouth, eyes rolling backwards as it left nothing but the white of his eyes.

I panted, wheezing and finally thankful that the fight ended. The flame on my forehead disappeared and my weakened state finally came back.

"Stay down…"I muttered, hoping that he wouldn't get up, my strength has faded and only an empty shell remained. My body hit the cold hard floor; I was already unable to walk.

Damn. I should have left enough strength to walk back and find Tsuna and the others. Unfortunately I can't, my body felt numb, heck I don't even feel anything at all. My eye lids were heavy, but I fought the urge of falling asleep in fear that I might, just might, completely sleep and not wake up at all. The red liquid continues to ooze out of my flesh wounds, and there was no way for me to stop it, I'll just lay there and do _nothing._

Not long after I gave in to the sleepiness, I felt a slight vibration from the floor followed by a violent quake. But I soon found out that it wasn't a normal quake, as I saw (In what seemed like in a slow motion) the wall exploded.

Slowly entering the room I was in was a gigantic figure of a spiked ball. Though I wasn't really sure what it is, I just watched it as it grew bigger and it slowly came closer to where I lay still.

_"Tanakuse-san!"_ I heard something. Maybe someone is calling my name. Haha! I think I'm dying now; I'm starting to hear voices of people I knew. But Kusakabe? Surely he wasn't killed in here? But why the heck am I hearing his voice?

"Tanakuse-san!" his voice became clearer and louder. Seriously, I'm dying this fast? Haha, oh well.

"TANAKUSE-SAN! Are you still alive?" he sounded like he was right next to me. Oh, he is right next to me. His black shiny shoes are right in front of me, but there are other's too. I moved, myself, forcing to look up if this Kusakabe is actually the real thing and not some kind of _angel of death_ that came to get me.

"She's alive…" a firm and a deep voice soon came after him. A voice so familiar that I couldn't help but cry; the tears just came running down on its own and I couldn't stop it. Hibari is here, and I don't think I'm dreaming all this as I can see the big spiked ball coming in a fast pace.

Hibari was carrying Gokudera, I don't know what happened but Gokudera seemed like he was out of commission for now. But I didn't expect Hibari to be carrying him at all. A smirk formed on my lips, couldn't help but smile at this. It might even be the last thing I would see, better to savor this than none at all.

He quickly bent down to me, grabbing a hold of my left arm and yanking me up. I screamed in pain, at least that's how it was for me, but I guess only a moan escape from me. I felt the rumbling of the ground and the debris started to fall on us.

We ran and ran, though I was more dragged than running at all. But then, everything halted in place. It was somewhat quiet, only a few rocks came falling down. The spiked ball stopped growing, as I made an effort to look back, the ball disappeared leaving a large hole on the wall.

Hibari and Kusakabe stopped for a rest, Kusakabe slowly placed Chrome, I-pin and Lambo on the floor and Hibari did the same way to me and Gokudera.

I winced in pain as my wounds throbbed, my left eye started bleeding and the cloth I wrapped around it was soiled with blood and dirt. I guess my flame only temporarily healed my old wounds. My eye, my arm and my body ached in a throbbing pain.

"Tanakuse-san…you must take this, this should give you enough." Kusakabe came to me, holding a small red pill with his index finger and thumb.

Damn. Even just opening my mouth hurts like hell. I swallowed the pill dryly, no water or any kind of liquid to help push it down. I guess the pill worked, I can feel a sliver of strength, but I can still see blood oozing out of my left arm. Soon after Kusakabe noticed that pill took effect, he pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid and took the cap off.

"This will hurt a bit…" he muttered with a sad look on his face.

A drop. It took only a drop of that liquid on my wound to make me howl in a piercing scream of pain. The wound on my left arm was instantly covered with what I describe as _white ice_; it wasn't cold or anything, just painful. It stopped the bleeding, but that wasn't the only thing he would do. He did the same thing with the wound below my collar bone, like before, I howl in pain.

I sighed in relief when it was done. The pain was excruciating, almost passed out in the process. Kusakabe then left me and made his way back to check on Chrome and Gokudera…and Yamamoto? I guess I missed him before, didn't see him right away with all the commotion and all. But he looked out of commission too like Gokudera. I moved my head around, to see Hibari a little distant away from us; looking out with Hibird perched on his shoulder.

I forced myself up to my feet; I didn't feel pain at all, just the sound of rickety bones and the weight of my body slowing me down. Slightly limping, I made my way to Hibari. I knew Kusakabe saw me got up, but he didn't do anything to stop me. I think he knew that no matter what he does or say, he won't be able to stop me at all.

Hibari looked my way, glaring cold eyes on me. I didn't care what he thinks right now, I just want to talk to him.

"Hibari-kun…" I muttered as I finally came close to him. He shot a quick glare before turning around, away from me.

"Go back to Kusakabe and rest…I'll bite you to death if you continue to stand stupidly like that." I let out a sigh, and approached him once more.

"I just want to talk to Hibari-kun, that's all." I waited for him to turn my way, but he never did. I sighed again, but this time it was heavy and there were hints of defeat. I turned back from where I sat and slowly made my way to Kusakabe who was tending to the others.

"When we return, you can talk to me all you want, you damn woman!" it was loud and angry, though not loud enough for Kusakabe to hear. I smiled as I heard a slight truth in it, though it was forced, I still felt the truth in them.

I slowly walked, but something had made me stop on my tracks. A strong killing and hostile intent chilled and froze me. I turned my head to left, to see a figure of person, standing angrily and in a weakened state, sword in one hand and the other clutching his own rib cage.

"RIZAAAA!!" he roared. It was Alessandro; running his way to me, ready to pierce his sharpened blade right through. It's as I feared, there was no way for me to fight or defend myself from him…and the rest…the rest is but a blur.

A sharp, agonizing, pain shot from my chest and past my spine. I looked down, to see a blurred figure of what I think was a sword but I'm not quite sure as it was covered with blood; my blood. My face twisted in pain as I watch Alessandro's lips form a grin before collapsing on the floor. I took a hold of the blade on my chest, staggering as I turned to face the distant Hibari. A blur, I can't see him with nothing but a blur. My hearing hazed and everything seemed muffled, only to hear Kusakabe's distorted voice call out to me.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**AH! This chapter is finally done...**

**I'm happy at the outcome, probably one of the better ones i wrote.**

**anyways, please do review and tell me what you think^^**

**press the little button! YAY!  
**


	37. A Long Wait

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, ALL BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO AND IT'S RESPECTED COPYRIGHTERS...**

**CHAPTER 33: A LONG WAIT  
**

* * *

**[Kusakabe]**

For now things have calmed down, but nothing is completely calm until our troubles are over, and the Millefiore defeated. Everyone has fought their own battles, some had won and some had their fair share of loss; Yamamoto-san was one of them, his fight with The Phantom Knight, Genkishi, was a great loss. Kyo-san too, had his fair share of injuries from the same opponent as Yamamoto-san, coming in the future at such a critical time and facing the Phantom Knight off the bat. It was an underhanded situation, but it couldn't be helped.

And Tanakuse-san, we found her while escaping from Kyo-san's box weapon that went out of control. She was lying on the floor, unconscious and bloodied up, deep gashing injuries on her arm, shoulder and broken bones in many places. She had fought someone, but at that moment, found no one; maybe the person escaped thinking they had killed Tanakuse-san, but clearly she's alive and breathing. I already tended to her wounds and gave her pills to give her some strength.

Obviously, Tanakuse-san was looking for Kyo-san even after I tended to her. I knew she was still weak yet why did I just watch her walk away? I could have made an excuse to make her stay and sit still and yet I did so anyway. Maybe because I wanted her to have a little time with Kyo-san? I don't even think Kyo-san would be very pleased; he was already put in a foul mood when he took a pounding from Genkishi and also from when we had found Tanakuse-san. At least that's what I assumed.

I let them be so to talk amongst themselves; but Kyo-san wasn't very pleased and shunned Tanakuse-san away. I don't blame him; she needed rest to gain more strength.

_"When we return, you can talk to me all you want, you damn woman."_ I heard Kyo-san say to Tanakuse-san… It was amusing; I guess I didn't expect him to say something like that. I suppose he'd say anything to get her away from him, or to make her sit still.

Such is love.

After I checked on the other members of the Vongola, I planned on tending her wounds again to see if she had other injuries that needed fixing. But by the time I turned to her, there was a man running towards her, a sword in his hand. The next thing I knew, Tanakuse-san was swaying with her hands on the bloody sword. She turned to Kyo-san; I don't know whether it was for help or to try to steal a last glance.

I can't be sure.

I called out to her hoping it would reach her and ran to catch her falling body, but by the time I reached her, she was covered with a puff of smoke.

Tanakuse-san was no more by the time the smoke cleared up, just a pool of blood remained.

***

Falling, falling. I feel like my body is falling; heavy and weak as I fight to keep awake. But everything seemed against it, as I continue to fall away from all things that made sense.

_ Tanakuse-san!_

The smell of fresh linen and antiseptics filled my nostrils; my body felt stiff and heavy from what seemed like a cloth wrapped around my skin and my head, covering my left eye. I slowly opened my available eye to examine where exactly I am. It was a small room; a room so bare that it only consists of a bed—which I happened to be lying on—a couch under the only window, a nightstand next to my bed and a wooden chair.

The window was open and the cool breeze blew the curtains up carrying the smell of flowers; it smelled like Lavender, mixed with the scent of dust and fresh rain. It had just rained outside, and I can see droplets still clinging on the glass window. The sound of rushing water filled my ears, it sounds like a nearby creek and I can hear it loud and clear.

I wonder where this is.

I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air into my lungs. It smelled good and relaxing. I don't remember much, like what had happened before I came here. Everything was a blur and it happened too fast for me to take in. The pain, the blood…and Alessandro, all of it were a haze but I knew it happened.

Hibari too, I wonder what happened to him. And Kusakabe-san…I hope they're safe.

I heard a door open then lightly closed, I turned my head to my left, and standing by the door with a big bouquet of white lilies and white roses was my blonde brother figure, Dino. He smiled at me; I saw a hint of relief in his eyes as he walked towards the bed.

"Riza-chan…I'm glad that you're finally awake." His voice was soft and almost in a whisper. He walked over to the nightstand where a blue vase stood and placed the flowers in it. He pulled the wooden chair close to the bed and sat on it as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Dino-nii…what happened?" I asked him, he looked different than the one I recently talked to. He looked younger and more inexperienced. I probably returned to my right time, back in the past…or the present.

"I should be asking you that Riza…Tsuna's mom found you in her yard a couple days ago and called me." He stated.

I was silent, unsure whether I should tell him about the future and the state it was in. He probably won't believe me if I tell him, and he'd get too angry if I even mention my bloody fight with Alessandro. He knew Alessandro, and believed he was dead.

"I'm not going to push you…you can take your time until you're ready to tell me."

I nodded.

"Are Tsuna and the others back yet?"

He shook his head, "No…you were the first one we found from the missing people. Kyoya disappeared a couple of days after you did. I was really worried Riza. I thought something might have happened to you."

I sighed, disappointed and sad. I was also angry, angry at myself for getting almost killed and returning while the other continued to fight in the future. Tears started to swell up in the corner of my eyes, my vision blurred from the tears. Dino looked at me worried and unsure to why I was crying.

"Is everything alright?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, and smiled. I don't want to make him more worried than he already had.

"So…where are we?" I finally asked him.

"Italy…I took you back here when you finally stabilized…I was worried and I thought you were going to die. I don't know what happened but a sword was stabbed through you."

Alessandro's sword, but I can't really tell him that.

He got up from the chair and looked down at me.

"I should probably go, you need to rest and I still need to assist everyone in searching for Tsuna and the others."

I nodded and watched him as he walk out of the room. I was alone again, and room was again filled with the rushing sounds of the creek. The refreshing sound, it slowly, dreamlessly lulled me into sleep.

I'm tired.

***

I spent weeks in the hospital Dino's family owned in Italy; it was small but privately owned. My health was almost back to normal but not quite, my wounds were healed, but I still had to walk around with a cast on my right arm. Dino insisted that I stay in Italy longer, but I just couldn't. I wanted to go back to Japan…maybe to wait for everyone's return.

I wanted to greet them when they came back.

Dino didn't say anything else afterwards, he wanted to come but things became hectic and problems piled up one after another. It was to be expected, he is the head of a family after all.

I left Italy that night.

The moment I arrived at Namimori, the first place I returned to was Namimori middle school. I felt like going there to see how things were after I left; maybe Kusakabe was worried about Hibari's disappearance… I felt I should at least assure him that Hibari would return soon.

I found him along with the other members outside, scouting the school's yard for any late students or students who were brave enough to skip their classes.

I cautiously approached them with a smile. One of them assumed that I was late and didn't wear my uniform to school; well of course I was student there, but right now, I didn't come here for that.

Kusakabe immediately ran towards me the moment he saw me, brushing the other member away.

"Ohayo, Kusakabe-san." I greeted with a smile.

"Tanakuse-san! I'm glad to see you today." He greeted.

"How's everything going?"

"A little hectic and full of disorder…ever since Hibari-san disappeared, most of the students are either coming in late, or skipping classes."

"Don't worry…Hibari-kun will come back soon."

I sighed; I felt bad that I couldn't tell him much about Hibari's whereabouts, and even when he asked me, I kept quiet and lied.

I spent the rest of my day on the roof of the school, watching the sky and counting the clouds that passed my line of vision. Though, it seems that I had fallen asleep because when I woke up it was already afternoon. The sun was already slowly setting over the horizon, painting the sky with the warm colors of orange mixed with hues of purples.

I made my way back inside; the hallway was already empty and no one in sight. I quietly let my feet take me wherever; I wasn't in any rush and I merely zoned out as I walked.

I stopped.

I was standing right in front of the reception room, where I knew Hibari mostly spent his time. I entered the room, slowly pushing the door in and walking quietly. The room was empty, only the few pieces of furniture remained. Nothing had changed whatsoever. The desk where Hibari would work on his papers, the couch where he would nap, and the coffee table where he used to eat…they were all the same as when I had left them.

I smiled when I saw the small bed that I had placed by the window, surprised that the committee still kept it in here.

The room felt different and odd now that it was unoccupied, but in a weird way, I could feel Hibari's faint presence in the room. Maybe it was because I was so used to him being there, but either way…it felt like he should.

I made my way to his desk and sat down on the chair. I stroked the surface of the desk where I knew Hibari used to write on. I laid my head and my available arm on the table, eyes staring out the window where I could see the setting sun. Too bad…I can't be in the future to help them…and Hibari. But I guess it wouldn't be too bad being back here in the past.

At least now, someone will be here to greet them when they return.

I'll be waiting…_minna. _

_**THE END...**_

_

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR THE READER WHO FOLLOWED UP ON MY UPDATES, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND INSIGHTS BY OTHER PEOPLE!**

**THIS IS THE END OF IT^^**

**I HOPE TO RIGHT MORE KHR FIC!  
**


	38. An Epilogue and a Prologue

**Please read and enjoy^^**

**An Epilogue: It's a Cloudy Night Sky**

The full moon peered through the thick clouds; the air was warm in the middle of the summer. Riza was sitting on the couch in the reception room, watching the clouds pass by as it slowly covers the moon. She returned from the future just as she disappeared; it was odd since it hasn't been a day that gone by since she left for the future. No one had looked for her; it was as if she never left at all. Everything was normal, but nothing will ever be normal to Riza as the knowledge of the future weighed heavily on her shoulders.

She couldn't help but worry about the well being of her friends fighting against a powerful man she feared that might defeat them. But really, what's there to fear? She believes Tsuna and the others would safely return and everything will be back to normal, right? Maybe.

Riza sighed; the room was getting cold from the chilly air outside. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest to keep warm. Her mind started to wander off, she thought of Hibari; she wondered when she'll be seeing him again. She wondered if he's still going to be the same Hibari she to love. Of course he'll be the same. Even if he experienced his future, she knew that Hibari will be the same, but stronger and fiercer.

She sighed heavily. She probably won't be seeing him for a while, so why is she in the reception room?

"Really? Why the hell am I here? I just got back myself so why am I expecting him to return right at this moment when the final battle hasn't even started yet?" she laughed.

She laughed and yet tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Wha—I'm being silly." She then got up; she didn't even realize that the whole room was already dark. She was so in deep thought that she had forgotten to turn the lights on.

"Oh! I should probably go and check on Nana-san. I'm sure she's worried about Tsuna-san."

Riza then gathered her belongings, she cleared the bed and placed all the sheets in the corner if the room. She won't need them. She plans to return to Italy when everyone is back and safe.

She walked out of the room, stopping before exiting the door, only to steal another glance of the room. She pictured Hibari sitting on the couch, reading his favorite book. He looked so calm that Riza miss him after she leaves.

"Arrivadecci…"

The sky slowly cleared up, the Sawada household looked lively and it was unexpected. Twelve o'clock, she figured Nana would be asleep but the household was full of chatter and laughter. Riza's face lit up as she realized who they were. She rushed up to the door, didn't even bother to knock as she just barged in the house. She followed the voices; her senses took her in the dining room where she was immediately greeted by the sweet delicious aroma of Nana's home cooked meals.

"Riza-chan!" everyone greeted her. Riza's eyes were immediately filled with tears of joy.

"Y-You guys…"she trailed off as tears wouldn't stop form flowing.

"Oi devil-woman! Don't cry! You're spoiling the fun!" Gokudera greeted with a forceful smile.

"Hello to you too Gokudera." Riza smirked brushing her tears away. She joined her friends and sat on the available chair which was right next to Yamamoto. The room fell immediately silent. Riza, who was about to reach for a piece of fried chicken, stopped halfway, she looked at them then at Yamamoto.

"What?" then as if they had planned it; the room was immediately filled with laughter.

"Did I miss something?" she asked Yamamoto. He smiled then shrugged, because he too didn't have any clue as to what had occurred.

"You guys are weird… speaking of weird, how did you guys got back here so fast? I just got back myself here early this morning."

"Shoichi-san and Spanner-san had set the time back on when we first left." Riza nodded.

"Is that so…?" she smiled then took a bite of her food.

"Ano…Ri-chan, you look different." Kyoko said, Riza smiled then brushed her hair with her fingers. Haru appeared next to Kyoko carrying a new batch of fried chicken and baked meatball.

"Yeah Riza-chan…the short shaggy look is really nice. Sporty and spunky…it suits you." Haru smiled.

"Yeah? Dino-nii gave me a haircut, my fight in the future left it very uneven." She said, Gokudera scoffed then laughed.

"Your hair was already uneven in the first place!" he retorted.

"Well it was called a _layered_ hairstyle! Now why do you care anyway?" Riza then faked a gasp. "Could it be that you liked me with long hair? OMG! Gokudera likes me!" Riza laughed with sarcasm still lingering in her voice.

"Oh can it devil woman!" everyone laughed, everything continued with happiness and Riza's heart was almost cured but there was still a bigger part in her that wasn't quite healed yet. She knew she can't continue on like this, half empty and all. She wants to return to Italy with the knowledge that she's welcome in his arms she comes back.

His arms; Hibari's cold yet tender touches. Riza immediately jumped to her feet surprising everyone in the room. She looked at them with sweetness and bowed, bidding herself farewell and ran outside.

The rest didn't get the chance to say anything, she had already left.

The moon was rising higher up above her, illuminating the street with its enchanted silver glow. Riza ran as fast as she could, a wide smile plastered on her face. She wanted to see him badly. Talk to him as he had promised. She reached the school grounds, the gates were closed but that didn't stop her. She jumped over the fence but barely made it as her previous wounds still hasn't healed.

Still staggering, she made her way into the building not knowing what she will find. Her guts led her back to Nami middle, she doesn't know whether HE will be in the building but there was something I her telling her everything will be okay and that he will be there.

Riza skidded to a stop in front of the reception room, she hesitated but after a short pep talk, she pushed the door open. It creaked as it slowly swung open, the room was dark and there was no sighs of any life in it.

She sighed; everything was the same as she had left it a while ago. Nothing changed, there was no Hibari sitting on the couch waiting for her. Then she realized it.

Sadness soon followed.

"Now why would Hibari wait here?" Riza entered the room; it was chilly as the wind blew the curtains up, bringing in the summer scent.

Riza took in the smell and sat down on her bare bed. It squeaked as her weight weighed down on it. The night sky was slowly turning colors; light was peering over the horizon. Riza couldn't help but think about Hibari's whereabouts, as she watches the sun slowly rising.

"I should have waited, then maybe…just maybe I—" she sighed.

"_Wao…I didn't expect to see your ugly mug this early."_ It was the voice that Riza wanted to hear, though the harsh words she could live without.

"Hibari!" Riza jumped to her feet and ran towards Hibari without thinking it through, but then as she was halfway to him she stopped. Hibari merely stared at her. Riza couldn't tell whether he was going or just staring.

She smiled.

"So…how have you been?" She asked; she wanted to hit herself for that question; she then mentally scolded herself for being idiotic. Of course Hibari wasn't fine; he looked like he was just mulled by a horde of elephants, with his bandaged body and tired eyes-though he tries not to show any signs of it.

"Uh…" she trailed off.

"If you have nothing else to say then its best if you leave." Hibari turned around and was about to leave when Riza's hand caught his sleeve.

"W-Wait…" she stuttered.

"Hmm?" Hibari's lips formed a smirk. Riza's heart started to pound that she could hear it bounce against her chest.

"Don't go, do you mind if I ask you to stay here…with me?" she looked at Hibari, locking her eyes with his cerulean orbs.

"As a matter of fact…I do mind." He said flatly and coldly. Riza chuckled; she approached him, wrapping her arms around his firm body. Hibari flinched as she made contact; she laid her head against his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

"No…stay here anyway." She sighed.

"Then what was the point of asking me…" his voice fierce but Riza was unfazed with hid attempts of pushing her away. She chuckled and pulled away from him, turning around and walking towards the window. The light outside was almost peeking through the glass.

"Well…you promised me, remember? That we'll finally talk once we return." Hibari looked finally relaxed. She sighed in relief but what came after was an uncomfortable silence.

All Hibari could do was stare and it was making Riza uncomfortable.

"Stop staring…" she muttered.

"You cut your hair." He flatly said, "…it suits you." He finished. Riza stared in awe, surprised at the words that came out of the cold and fierce head prefect.

"D-Did you just compliment me?" Riza tried to keep a cool composure; she couldn't help but be excited. It was the very first time Hibari ever complimented her. It was nice but coming from him, it sounded very strange to her ears.

Hibari on the other hand just stared; they kept a distance from each other. Riza could still feel that invisible wall separating the two of them. They stayed that way for a while and she hated it.

"Ne…why is it always like this? You know between us." Riza finally broke the silence, at the same time attempting to break that wall. Hibari just looked at her; she was starting to feel that Hibari didn't want to be in that room any longer.

"Why is it that every time I attempt to close in the distance, you always pull away?" Riza was now determined to get an answer, one way or another, Hibari stayed silent, it was starting to irritate her.

"ANSWER ME!" she cried out. Tears were slowly swelling in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't do anything to stop her feelings from coming out. And yet Hibari was still silent, not even a single word or a smirk from him.

"Fine…if this is how you want things like this, so be it. I'll leave you to yourself." Riza sighed heavily. She'll return to Italy with a broken heart if things continue to go the way they are now. She took one last glance at Hibari before leaving the room.

Hibari was then left alone with Riza's voice ringing in his head. _"Stay…with me."_

He doesn't know how to respond to her, he doesn't know how to approach her when she had practically laid herself bare to him. Yet he acted indifferently, pushing her much further. He wore her out; her feelings for him could only go so far.

He doesn't know what to say when she wanted to talk; it was something he couldn't help. There was nothing he could talk about; it wasn't like him to do so. He only knows how to inflict pain to others, he never liked anyone. He pushes them away and yet this one girl had insisted to stay by his side, and yet he did nothing but drive her away.

_Don't you leave me… _is something he can never say, neither does _I love you_. They're only words and yet he had let himself be defeated by mere words.

Words can be powerful.

Overwhelming yet they are just words,

Hibari turned around to find Riza; he had found a better way to express his feelings. No, not through violence but with something much more. He's going to _do_ it his way.

Riza reached the school gates, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Well so much for talking, the simple conversation she was craving for turned into a disaster. She didn't want to hold her feeling any longer than she already had.

She used the stone fence as support, her legs had weakened, her broken arm throbbing in pain as she had clenched them as hard as she could.

When she was about to bolt into another run, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see the unexpected.

"Riza…" Hibari called out.

She took a step back; she can't face him anymore not after what happened. She took another step to sprint when with a sudden swoosh; she saw an object flash before her. She stopped. Her eyes widened to see one of Hibari's tonfa stuck to the stone fence.

"Make another move and the other one will hit you…" he fiercely yet calmly threatened. "And if you run away…I'll break your legs."

Riza scoffed.

"Is that a threat?" she asked with a little attitude.

Riza turned around to pull the tonfa out of the wall, but before she could toss them back to Hibari, he was already in front of her, pinning her against the wall.

"I don't know what it was you saw in me, but you made a mistake falling for some like me. You are nothing but a herbivore to me and I will bite you to death if you continue to pursue _cupid's arrow._" He whispered in her ears, his warm breath brushed against her skin, making the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends,

"You see, I'll make you life a living hell…if this is still what you want." Riza tried to push him away but having only one available arm made it impossible to do so.

"Get off me Hibari, you already showed be how you really feel so there's no need for you tell me what it is I should pursue and you defi-" she was cut off by Hibari's lips against hers. He pulled her into a rough yet passionate kiss. They pulled away; Riza was in tears and was silent.

She couldn't express how she was feeling anymore.

"H-Hibari-kun?" she stuttered.

"Payment…received." He smirked.

"Eh?"

"Oh, don't tell me you have forgotten?" he calmly muttered. Riza immediately thought of Italy, of when she had first kissed him and the time at the reception room when Hibari attempted to claim the so-called payment.

Riza smiled. "Oh that… Well how about I add a little extra?" she then pulled him to another kiss but this time it was quick.

"The rest shall be given to you in full once I return from Italy. And that's a promise."

Hibari smirked, it was getting hard for him to be near Riza but he didn't mind as long as he could get to bite her to death later, this moment between him and her, it will all be worth it then.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i guess i wasn't completely done with this...I love this story and I guess a lot has taken a liking to it. I'm glad that they did. There were quite a few people who had asked for me to make a sequel and while reading the newest chapters of KHR I have come to the decision that I WILL make a sequel-i even titled it already.**

**but I am pretty sure that-as you all noticed-Riza and Hibari lacked some romance in Cloudy Night Sky, though romance wasn't really any intention of mine, but some had said so any way...so in this sequel i shall do my best to make some romantic chapters between the two.**

**So wait for the sequel.."Forever Bound"**

**-Dorukuboruu007**

**P.S. I thank again to those who have read my stories and were really patient with me.  
**


End file.
